Picking Up the Pieces
by Meljohnson6585
Summary: Olivia and Casey had always been close, but could something draw them closer? With Olivia hurt, and Casey there to console her, perhaps this could finally be their time.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Now, I don't own anything, I'm just a huge SVU fan, and an even bigger Olivia and Casey fan. I wanted to just give fiction a shot, so he's my first. Enjoy and please review! :)_

Olivia sat on her couch in some really old sweatpants and a sweatshirt that said "New York" across the front. It had been three weeks since Anthony Zimmerman, a known rapist, child molester and murderer had been killed, and Liv had been in a pretty depressed funk since it happened. Zimmerman was from an extremely wealthy upper west side family that could afford his bail, and even with the mountains of evidence against him, the state just couldn't keep him locked up. Olivia and Casey both begged and pleaded with the DA's office, as well as Judge Trillin to keep him in a cage, but he said that his hands were tied and allowed his bail to be posted. Olivia knew he would rape again, and sure enough, she was right. She got a call from a neighbor in one of the apartments he rented, and the neighbor said she noticed some suspicious activity. Having those keen "Olivia Benson" instincts, she raced over, and found Zimmerman, with a gun to a 15 year old girl's head. As She talked him down, and told him that things were over for him, and that it was only a matter of time before he would be locked away in a hole forever, she further realized her hatred for this man. She secretly wanted him dead for everything he had done to so many victims, and she wanted to just shoot him in cold blood right then and there. Word spread over the situation, and lots of backup, uniformed officers, swat, snipers and helicopters arrived, but that didn't deter this sick psychopath as he kept threatening to kill the young girl. Olivia ordered everyone to hold off, but after three hours of negotiation, word came from the highest rank, and a sniper took Zimmerman down. As he was falling to his death, he uttered two feeble, final words, which were "last laugh". Olivia knew just what he meant, and she dove for the girl a second late as his finger grazed the trigger of his gun, shooting her in the process. She fell to the floor, and Olivia held her in her arms, feeling the life drain from her body. The paramedics burst onto the scene and found her, and were able to nurse her back to life, but she was traumatized and injured, and spend two weeks in a coma. She still wasn't herself, as she had nerve damage in her leg, where she was shot. Olivia hated that this happened to her, and really hadn't been herself as a result of it. Cragen told her to take some time, which she actually did, but still, no one could crack that insanely hard "Olivia Benson" shell.

Tonight, there was a banquet that honored SVU and other police units for helping bring Zimmerman down. Liv hated things like this under normal circumstances, but this one she really had no interest in attending. She felt responsible for what happened to Kelly, the promising 15 year old with the bright future that was shot by Zimmerman. Everyone was telling her to go and calling her a hero for what she had done, but she felt the complete opposite. She thought she could have saved Kelly as well as so many of Zimmerman's other victims. She wasn't accomplishing much by sulking around and wallowing, but at the same time, she didn't really want to be bothered with anything else either. As she stood up to make some coffee, she heard a very familiar knock on the door. Before Olivia even answered it, she knew it was Casey Novak on the other side.

Olivia and Casey had always been close, ever since Casey's first year at SVU. Olivia initially resented Casey as she wasn't ready to transition from Alex Cabot, but they eventually grew to become best friends. Olivia had secretly pined after Casey, but never told her because, well, she thought Casey was straight and didn't want to have her heart broken. She agonized over this decision, but she ultimately decided that not knowing would have to suffice for her. Though this was somewhat torturous, but it seemed like the best option.

As Olivia opened the door and let Casey in, Casey was troubled with what she saw. Olivia had never been the cleanest person, but she had really let things go. There were clothes and pizza and chinese boxes everywhere, open potato chip bags, just general filth emanating from the house. It took every ounce of Casey's energy not to roll up her sleeves and clean everything up herself, but she realized things with Olivia would have to take baby steps.

"Olivia, please you can't live like this," the redhead said.

"Well, hello to you counselor."

"I'm Sorry Liv, I don't mean to be mean, but this place is disgusting, and you are better than this. I need the old Olivia back, the tough-as-nails bitch who doesn't take shit from anyone. I hate seeing you so down."

Olivia knew Casey was right as she stewed in her own stench and filth. She wanted to get back to her normal routine, but it was really, really hard for her. She had seen plenty of disturbing cases and images, but for some reason, she felt directly responsible for Kelly. The whole thing was just very hard to swallow. Casey rearranged some of the mess and clothes and sat next to Olivia. She wanted to help in any way that she could, but she realized it was going to be Olivia that had to ultimately make the decision. This really wasn't the Olivia that she knew. It wasn't the Olivia that anyone knew. No one had ever seen her this vulnerable and weak. She noticed the uniform that Olivia was supposed to wear to this banquet, and grabbed it.

"Olivia, please. I feel awful too. I feel like I could have done more to keep Zimmerman locked up, but it's just one of the fundamental injustices with our society. Money talks, unfortunately. I think about Kelly and all the other victims out there so much."

As Casey continued to rearrange things, Olivia was less than impressed. She couldn't think of anything she wanted to do less than go to this thing, but she knew she had to.

"It's really hard Casey," Olivia said softly. "I know we deal with freaks everyday, but Anthony has gotten to me. Kelly being in a coma, and not being able to walk right…all of that has just made me think. It's weighed so heavy on my soul and conscience."

This was a side of Olivia that Casey had not seen. She was opening herself up more, and exposing deeper parts of her soul. Casey loved connecting with Olivia on a more personal and emotional level, leaving work aside. However, with a subject matter this deep, it was near impossible to leave work on the side.

"Put this on," Casey said as she held up Olivia's uniform. "Gosh, Liv, we've gotta do something about this place. It's seriously disgusting in here. It's like living in squalor."

As Casey said "squalor" a wry smile donned Liv's face. Finally, she had gotten Olivia to relax a little.

"Why was that a smile from Olivia Benson? Wow….."

"Oh shut up Casey."

Casey rubbed Olivia's leg, and felt something, but disregarded it. She then got a little repulsed, as she leaned closer to Liv and got a waft of funk that was coming off of Liv's body.

"Olivia, I need to tell you something."

"What's that, Casey."

"Now, I love you, and care about you so much, but honestly, you smell. It's pretty gross."

Olivia smiled again. Casey was on a roll.

"Oh god, is that me? I smell it too. I thought that was the pizza toppings."

"No, sweetie, that's you. Now, get off that beautiful butt of yours, get in the shower, and give yourself a really nice, long, hot scrubbing. I'll be out here. Also, put your uniform on, and let's go to this thing."

Olivia looked over at the uniform and was less than thrilled about having to wear it. She never really wore a uniform anymore, except for these type of things. She wasn't a clothes whore like Casey was, but she still liked to look nice, and this uniform wasn't very flattering.

"Casey, I really don't want to wear that. It makes me look like a man."

"Oh shut up, no it doesn't. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, get in the shower, and please put this on."

Olivia wondered what "the hard way" was, and secretly wanted to be more resistant so she could see just what Casey had in mind. But, she grabbed the uniform and then headed into the shower to clean up. Casey was right. As disgusting as it was, she did smell. As she was washing and scrubbing herself, she didn't remember when the last time she showered was. She felt a little better after she dried off, and then put the uniform on. She then walked out to meet Casey.

"Wow, someone's a sexy policewoman…."

Those words made Olivia's heart race. She loved everything Casey wore, so she wondered if Casey had the same thoughts that she did. She smiled and the two made their way to the elevator and then got into a cab.

"Casey, I really don't feel right doing this, you know, people thinking I'm a hero and everything. For one, I was just doing my job. And secondly, I really don't deserve this. Because of me, Kelly is hurt, and I put her family through so much pain. I just don't deserve all this attention."

As the cab slowed down at a red light, Casey thought. She wondered what she could say to make Olivia feel better, as she was continuing to carry this heavy burden everywhere she went. The driver then accelerated through a green light as Casey tried to figure out her thoughts.

"Well Olivia, I know what you mean, but to the general public, you are a hero. You're a symbol. You're an embodiment of the thin blue line, and that there are police officers out there who put their lives on the line to protect us. You're willing to do whatever it takes to make sure the streets are clean. That's what people see when they see you. That and nothing else."

As the taxi pulled up to the banquet hall, Casey paid the driver and the two of them headed inside. Olivia stopped Casey right before the two entered.

"Did you really mean all that you said about me Casey?"

"Olivia, of course! I meant all of it, and I knew all of it long before that bastard Zimmerman or Kelly. You are one of the best people I know, and the best cop I know. Now, let's try to have a good time."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia hated things like this. Champagne, smiling, shaking hands, mingling with people she didn't know or didn't want to know. Having Casey around certainly made things better and easier, but whenever Casey was off mingling with someone else, she felt awkward. It was almost like Casey gave her the strength to get through it all. Just as she was about to get another glass of champagne, she felt a very familiar tug on her shoulder.

"You did good kid," Cragen said to her. Olivia reached and hugged her captain, and he reciprocated, squeezing her back.

"Thanks captain, that means a lot."

"I'm glad to see that you're out and about. We've missed you around the precinct recently."

"Well, I think I'm ready to come back. I've felt inspired recently…VERY recently."

"On your own time, Liv, on your own time. There's no rush."

Casey found her way back to Olivia, and saw that she was smiling and seemingly enjoying herself, which made her very happy. She just wanted things to get better and for Olivia to feel better.

"How are you?" the redhead asked.

"I'm good actually, feeling better. I'm not having any flashbacks of that prick and scumbag Zimmerman shooting Kelly anymore, and everyone here has been really nice. It' just…"

Casey looked at Olivia a little confused.

"It's just what?"

"It's just, I am really happy you dragged my butt off my couch…I really needed a big, hard kick in the pants."

Casey smiled. "Happy to do it. I know you would do the same for me."

Rollins then walked over and congratulated Liv, as did Fin. She was liking the attention, and feeling a little bit like a rockstar. She didn't have the guilty feelings she had previously, and realized that maybe this wasn't all bad. She then got a text from Kelly's mother that told her Kelly was being released from the hospital tomorrow. She didn't know how she was going to be doing in terms of walking, but her getting released was certainly a big step in the right direction.

As everyone sat down, and the presentation was made to the unit, Olivia felt better and at ease. She still didn't love all the "hero" talk, but she realized that she had done good. Zimmerman was dead after all. When the presentation was over, she found Casey, and asked if they could leave. Casey obliged, and then got the coats and the two of them headed for the door.

Casey then got a cab.

"Two stops. 86th and Park and then 90th and Broadway," Casey said to the driver.

"you know…" Olivia started, then stopped.

"What is it Liv?" Casey answered attentively.

Olivia was a little buzzed, but by no means drunk. She wanted Casey to stay over, but she didn't intend for anything to happen, but would certainly welcome it if it did.

"Well, you've been so great for me Casey, and I dunno, maybe I'm reaching here, but I think it would be cool if you stayed the night at my place."

Casey was a little surprised, and didn't know what to think, but obliged.

"Sure Liv, no problem. You're going to have to clean up though…a lot."

"I forget how much of a neat freak you are. Well, OK. I will."

Olivia then leaned forward. "Just one stop driver. 90th and Broadway."

Olivia's fingers sneaked toward Casey's as she grabbed her hand then pulled it back. The ride ended, and Casey paid the driver, and the two headed up to Olivia's apartment. Olivia got all the trash and then threw it out, and straightened things up for Casey, and gave her a blanket.

"Is this ok," the brunette asked.

"it's great Liv, thanks. Are you you don't want me closer? I can sleep in your bed if you like?"

Olivia was about to go crazy, but she resisted. She wanted to figure things out a little better before she had Casey sleeping in her bed and making a move. So, for now, it would be fine with Casey on the couch.

"No, it's fine Case. If you need anything, I'll be right in my room. I have to say, it's really great to have you here."

Olivia brought Casey in for a hug, and then squeezed her tight, and then squeezed her ass, sending a message in the process. Olivia retreated to her room and brought Casey back some small shorts to sleep in. Casey folded her clothes up nicely, and as she was undressing, Olivia sneaked a few glances of her. She looked even better than she initially thought. Man, could she resist not jumping Casey's bones? Time would only tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey was up before Liv and got some breakfast started, despite the paucity of supplies Olivia had in her apartment. She found some eggs, and a little fruit, and some pancake mix, and whipped up some eggs over easy and some pancakes while Olivia rested. She then got some coffee ready, and threw away a lot of the trash that had taken over Olivia's living room. She hoped she didn't wake Olivia up as she scurried about, but unfortunately, she did.

"Casey, god, it's 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. What are you doing awake?"

"Well, I'm making you breakfast," the redhead answered as she handed Olivia a nice, hot cup of black coffee. "And I am cleaning this mess up. I swear Olivia Benson, I have no idea how you live like this sometimes…."

As Casey got all the trash together and took it to the incinerator, Olivia quickly got in front of the mirror and tried to make herself somewhat presentable. She tried to flatten her bed-head and give her cheeks some color, but realized that this was about the best she would look this morning. Casey then walked back in the door and served Olivia.

"Making this was damn near impossible as you basically have no food," Casey quipped. "I mean, gosh Liv, do you ever cook at all?"

"No, not really, and especially not lately," the brunette answered. "It's just been too hard to get any sort of motivation with all that's gone on. But, maybe a certain redhead could give me some cooking lessons?"

"Maybe," Casey responded, putting down a forkful of eggs. She then ate some of her pancakes as she watched Olivia wolf things down. "Wow, hungry much detective? It always amazes me just how much you can eat."

"I'm a healthy woman!" Olivia responded sharply. She knew Casey wasn't trying to insult her, but she still liked giving her these subtle jabs."

As the two finished their breakfast, Olivia really didn't want Casey to leave. Since this slight intervention, she was feeling so much more like herself, and Casey was absolutely the catalyst. She also wanted to spend the day with Casey and maybe, just maybe tell her how she felt.

"Well Olivia, I should get home. Please try not to let this place pile up in trash after I'm gone?"

Olivia thought quickly about how to get Casey to stay. Casey was opening up the door as the brunette finally blurted out: "Casey, could you stay? It would be nice if we could spend the day together. You have really helped me out, and I am very much starting to feel like me again."

"Well Olivia, I could come back. But I need to go home and change and shower and such. All I have here is a suit, and I don't feel like walking around in that all day. But, if you want, I can go home and then we could meet somewhere."

"I would really like that Casey. How about you just come back here, and we can take a walk or have coffee or something."

"Sounds great. I'll be back in an hour."

Olivia waited outside her building, and got very excited as Casey got out of a cab. She was wearing nice jeans and a nice sweater with black leather boots and a blouse underneath the sweater. She looked beautiful as always, and Olivia wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there, but obviously, she didn't. She was reserved as the two strolled, window shopped and just hung out. Casey picked up two books she wanted to read, and told Olivia all about them, though the brunette barely understood what she was talking about.

"It always amazes me how much you read," Olivia said pointedly.

"Well, I've always loved books, and in law school, I had to read all day long, so I just got even more into it then. Maybe one day you and I could join a book club or something together."

As much as Olivia was flattered by that comment, she knew it would never happen.

"I don't know about that Casey. I am sure your book club friends are a lot more intellectual than I am. Hell, I sometimes get intimidated talking to you, because I feel like you are light years ahead of me in terms of intelligence."

Casey was flattered, but annoyed. She hated when people sold themselves short, especially Olivia.

"Olivia Benson, don't say terrible things like that! You are so smart, and I am always stimulated talking to you. You have intelligence, and you are considerably more street smart than I am. I never, ever, ever want to hear you downgrading your intelligence like that"

Olivia felt a chill go through her spine. She loved Casey so much, but just couldn't find the words to tell her. She was so honored that someone like Casey was willing to stand up for her the way that she did. She really had to find a way to tell her how she felt.

The two dined, and then as nightfall really hit, Casey decided to go home. Olivia couldn't convince her to stay over again, and honestly, she didn't expect her to. She was feeling a little sad, but she decided that she was going to tell Casey how she felt, some way, some how.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?" Amaro said as he passed Liv's desk. She was actually feeling pretty good as the weekend with Casey sure helped a lot. She didn't love everyone treating her with kitten gloves, but she realized that came with the territory after her absence. Even though Olivia wanted to hit the ground running, Cragen eased her back into the swing of things slowly. She was going over files from previous cases, and trying to get up to speed on what the unit had been up to since she'd been gone. As she read over the file of brutal rapist, she saw Rollins bringing in a perp.

"Who's this?" Cragen asked.

"It's Sal Holmes. We went to question him after the a waitress IDed him with Monica Prince right before she died, and when we knocked on his door, he ran."

"Good work you two," Cregan said in his normal tone. "Now, I'll get an interview room ready."

"Just so you can freshen up even more," Fin told Liv as he handed her the file on the case they'd been working. She really wanted to get into the room and interrogate this creep, but realized that Cragen more than likely wouldn't let her. Then, like an angel calling from above, she heard a very familiar voice.

"So, who do we have here?" Casey asked. As she walked into the room, everything stopped and Olivia could barely keep her nerve. Casey was looking beautiful, as per usual, wearing a navy blue pantsuit with a blue blouse underneath and some killer stiletto heels. When Olivia saw her, she almost fainted right there.

"This is Sal Holmes, and to this point, he's the last person to see Monica Prince alive," Rollins answered.

"Any motive?" Casey asked.

"We're not sure yet counselor as we haven't questioned him yet. He lawyered up though and refuses to speak to us without his attorney, so he's clearly connected to all of this in some way. Plus, he ran, and normally innocent people don't run."

"Fine, I'll find Langan…I've been in the mood for a good chess match today. See if you can crack him, but I'll try working on warrants for his apartment."

As Casey walked out the door, she could feel all of the eyes of the unit watching her. She liked being the badass prosecutor that no one fucked with.

Casey sat at her desk with her glasses on, going over some information on Monica Prince when a very familiar face knocked on her door. She looked at her watch and wondered who could be looking for her now, and then when she opened it, she saw Olivia waiting on the other side.

"I thought you could use some nourishment," the detective said. "Can I come in?"

Casey was surprised, but very happy to see Olivia. She had been working hard all day, and at this point, she could go home, but wanted to just continue to burn the midnight oil as she didn't want to be by herself in her apartment. Plus, she liked that Olivia was feeling better and willing to come all the way across town just to see her.

Olivia brought out cartons of chinese food which they shared. Shrimp with broccoli, hot and sour soup and sweet and sour pork were the poisons. Casey loved how much Olivia could eat, but she was absolutely no slouch herself, as she had no problems putting down a lot of food.

"So where did you get with Langan?" Olivia asked. Casey knew that she really shouldn't be disclosing this sort of information now, but she trusted Liv, and knew that this information wasn't going to leave this room.

"Nowhere really. He wouldn't give me much when I went to see him, but he tipped off that Holmes is involved in all of this somehow. I should be able to get a warrant tomorrow, at which point, he will start talking to me about deals."

"You're so good at your job," Olivia marveled. Even though she and Casey had their battles over the years, she did love that Casey would do anything for the unit and for the victims.

"Well, I only learn from the best," Casey answered in a very flirty tone, taking a bite of shrimp from her plate.

As the two chatted and continued eating, Casey looked at her watch and realized it was 11:30, and she needed to be in court by 8 the next morning. She didn't want to have to cut things short, but thought she had to if she was going to be sharp the next morning.

"Geez, Liv, I'm sorry, but I really should go. I have an early appointment tomorrow."

Olivia was bummed. As the food went down, she started to gain more confidence, and thought this was the night she would tell Casey how she felt. She scrambled and tried to grasp onto something and finally just threw a suggestion out there as she threw away all the trash from dinner.

"Well Case, I could give you a ride if you like…"

Casey looked a little confused as she had no idea why Olivia would do this, as it was very out of her way.

"Are you sure Liv? That's a solid 30 minutes in the opposite direction."

"I'm sure. Now come on…you want to be looking and feeling your best for court tomorrow!"

The two then walked out of Casey's office and into Olivia's car. Olivia put it in gear, and there was certainly some tension and awkward silence that filled the air. These two understood each other so well and always had wonderful conversations, but this sort of awkwardness was torturous. Olivia wanted to say something, but the words eluded her. Why couldn't she find what she needed to say to the woman she cared most about?


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia pulled up to Casey's building and parked. Her heart was racing as she really wanted to tell Casey how she felt and what she has meant to her all these years, but she just couldn't get the words out. There was some extreme awkward silence in the air, and the two of them were so uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the lift, Liv," Casey said.

Olivia really tried to get something out, and miraculously, she did.

"Casey, I need to tell you something."

The redhead arched up in anticipation. Her mind raced with thoughts about just what this could be, and she was excited, because she didn't think bad news was on the horizon. As Olivia braced herself to speak, Casey got ready for what she thought was the good news.

"Casey, um, well, I wanted to tell you to…."

This was really a train-wreck. Olivia couldn't find the words to tell Casey just how she felt, and the redhead was growing restless and a little frustrated by all of this. Finally, she got something out, but it was nowhere near what she wanted to say.

"Casey, I wanted to tell you to wear that nice new black suit you got for court tomorrow. And also, don't let Langan intimidate you. If you don't think this prick you're cross-examining deserves a deal, then don't take any deal he offers you."

So much confusion came over Casey. She thought, "was this really what Olivia wanted to tell me? I mean, I like the suit advice, but it's a little strange because she's never said anything to me about my wardrobe before, and I honestly didn't think she cared what I look like. Also, advice with Langan? What? Liv knows I've dealt with him a thousand times. Why is she telling me something I already know?"

As Casey was about to get out of the car, she spoke, albeit, a little confused.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me Olivia?"

Olivia was beyond embarrassed and trying to save face, but once again, she couldn't find the words to tell Casey how she really felt. Honestly, why did this have to be so hard?

"Yes Casey, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey got out of the car and thought "what the fuck was all that about?" and then headed up to her apartment. She went over her notes for the cross-examination and then curled up with the book Cheri, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

When Casey woke up the next morning, she still thought about what Olivia had said the night before. She was confused, because clearly Olivia wanted to tell her something "bigger" but she honestly had no idea what it was. She didn't let all of that distract her too much, as she showered, got dressed in that suit Olivia recommended, went over her cross-examinations one more time and the headed out the door. Once all of this was over, she figured she would find Olivia and get to the bottom of everything.

Casey breezed through court. She was prepared, and she had so much evidence against this particular perp, that this was basically like target practice for her. She checked her watch and said that it was only 9:30 so maybe she could catch everyone down at the precinct before the phone rang and they all dispersed.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk going over some files, but she was distracted as she could not get last night's events out of her mind. She hated feeling weak, and she really hated feeling dumb and vulnerable. She knew Casey didn't think she was any of these things, but she really couldn't understand why Casey made her think so unclearly. Olivia was so together and with it, so seeing her this head-over-heels for a woman was definitely a new sensation.<p>

"Hard at work I see, detective," Casey said, startling Liv in the process.

"Oh God, Casey you scared me!" Liv said as she jumped up a bit. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have court?"

"Court was at 8 and I breezed through it, thank-you-very-much. And hello to you too."

"I'm sorry Casey, hi. But not much is going on here right now…it's actually been a pretty slow day."

"Well, that's good I suppose. Listen, Liv, as much as you may or may not care about my fashion sense and what I look like, I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me last night. And I've dealt with Langan a thousand times, so I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me either."

Olivia was suddenly very aware of everyone around her and even though no one was really paying attention to either one of them, she got a little nervous and paranoid. The two of them were talking with normal tones, and no one could really hear them, but Olivia still thought people were listening in on their conversation.

She then spoke very softly. "Casey you're right. There's something else I want to tell you, but definitely not here. Can I meet you somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, Liv, just come over to my place. I'll have some dinner ready and we can talk then"

Right as she said that, she saw she had a text from judge Petrovsky.

"Crap, Liv, I've gotta go. But I'll see you at my place around 8?"

"Yeah Case, for sure, it's a date."

Olivia was mad that she said that, but Casey didn't even hear her as she was almost out the door when the words came out of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Olivia thought as she tried to get ready. She wasn't a clothes person at all as she preferred jeans and slacks to any sort of fancy dress. She thought about wearing something nicer, but Casey would see right through that, so she decided she would wear what she was wearing to work over to Casey's. As she got in the car, her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was really, really nervous. It really had to be now. Casey had invited her over and it was just going to be the two of them, and there really wasn't going to be an opportunity that was better than this one. As she pulled up to Casey's building she thought "well, Ok Olivia, it's now or never," and then headed upstairs.

Casey's place was always organized and so clean, that it made Olivia feel bad when she got anything out of order. Casey invited her in and poured some wine, and then Olivia saw two fresh, hot pizzas on her kitchen table with breadsticks.

"How do you know me so well," Liv offered.

"Well, I have known you for like 9 years at this point," Casey answered.

Things weren't awkward at all when the two of them sat down to eat. They had great conversations about family, work, and life. Finally, Olivia thought "just go for it," and steered the conversation where she wanted it to go.

"Casey, I really have to tell you something this time," she said softly.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Do you Liv? Or are you just going to tell me something else I already know?"

"No Casey, this time it's real." Olivia's heart was pounding like a bongo as she tried to search for just the right words. Was this really the night she was going to tell Casey exactly how she felt?"

"You see Case, I'm not like you."

Casey had no idea what that meant in this context.

Olivia felt herself beginning to fumble over her words again, and thought "fuck this, I clearly can't tell Casey how I feel, I need to just show her," so with that, she moved one chair closer to her, leaned in and planted an extremely passionate kiss directly on Casey's lips. The electricity was palpable. Casey had never kissed a woman before, but she certainly kissed Olivia back, as she felt the goosebumps all over her body. As Olivia massaged Casey's tongue with hers, she rubbed her arm and inner thigh, and began to get even more turned on. Finally, she pulled away for a second.

"Casey, I like you…like I really like you," Olivia said. Finally, she wasn't sputtering like a buffoon and was talking coherently. As she continued, Casey was thrilled because it was exactly what Casey wanted to hear, and slightly suspected.

"Really Olivia?" Casey said somewhat surprised.

"Yes Case. I've had feelings for you from the minute I met you, but unlike you, I'm a lesbian Case, and I've seen you date a whole slew of men which broke my heart each time. I just hoped that one day you would see me as someone special, and someone you'd want to share things with."

Casey was flattered. She had thought about spending her life with Olivia many times, but vowed that Olivia would need to be the one that made the first move. Now, finally she could get into exactly how she felt.

"Olivia, I'm so happy you said that. Now, I have never been with a woman, but I've thought about being with you many times, because we understand each other and really work together. But, if I am going to be with a woman, you're going to have to teach me certain things…"

As Casey finished that sentence, Olivia kissed her again. This kiss was even more passionate than the first one, and both of them had goosebumps all over, and Casey could feel Olivia's rock hard nipples underneath her blouse. Finally, both of them were getting what they wanted and feeling extremely hot, steamy and sexy.

Olivia pulled away. "My god that was amazing, and better than anything I could have possibly dreamed of," she said.

"Well thank you detective," Casey purred. "I tend to have that effect on people."

Olivia put her head on Casey's shoulder as they settled into her couch for a movie and fell asleep next to each other. Even though they didn't have sex, they were thrilled at the prospects of what the future held. Finally, both of them had exactly what they wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I don't condone the slur in this chapter at all, and would never say it in my real life, and there is no undertone at all. It was just for the story and dramatic purposes. Please read and enjoy!_

Olivia woke up next to Casey full on in her clothes from the night before, and was thrilled. She was also happy that it was Saturday, and no one would see her or Casey, and the two of them would just have some nice time together. Casey then got up and started some breakfast and some coffee.

"Why can't we just go out for breakfast" Olivia asked.

"Well detective, first, you can't go out for every meal…and two, I want to cook for you. Here."

Casey handed Olivia the coffee which was black, and the detective blew on it first and the sipped it slowly. It was scalping hot, and as it hit the back of her throat, Olivia winced a little.

"What's the matter? Is everything OK?" Casey asked.

"It's fine, Case. It's just that first sip of steaming hot coffee always gets me."

Casey then presented some blueberry pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon, and then presented it to Olivia. She was very happy to serve her, and really didn't mind the domestic side of everything, especially since she knew that was not Olivia's forte.

"Casey this is amazing," Olivia said as she wolfed down her food. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well this is just breakfast, detective…I can make a whole lot more. And to answer your question, I learned to cook from my mom and from the food network."

Olivia continued to plough her way through everything, and Casey was impressed. Casey was no slouch when it came to eating, but she wasn't at all in Olivia's league, who had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Casey loved how Olivia was built, and she wondered how she kept her physique, given how she ate. As Olivia finished up, she extended her hand, and Casey took it and squeezed it.

"Casey, that was all amazing…let me repay you by doing the dishes…later."

"You don't have to do that detective," Casey offered.

"No, but I want to. I won't feel right if you're cooking and cleaning up after me."

"Well fine, Liv" Casey said as she leaned in to kiss Olivia, and tasted the syrup on the brunette's beautiful lips. She then squeezed her hand once more and continued to feel the juice go through her body.

"So Olivia, you asked me something, and now I'd like to ask you a question if that's ok with you…"

"Anything, Casey."

"So, when did you know?"

"Know what?" Olivia actually had no idea what Casey was talking about, and Casey actually had a two pronged part to this question.

"Well, Ok, Liv, let me clarify. When did you know you were gay?"

"Oh lord Casey, you're going way back now, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm curious, that's all. And I've seen you help thousands of girls, and a lot of gay men and women, and aside from you being an incredibly caring person, I understand a little better now."

"Well thank you Casey, that means a lot to me," Olivia said as she gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. "Honestly, Casey, I knew when I was really young, maybe 10, I'm not sure of the exact age, but I was definitely in elementary school."

Olivia had never told anyone this. She had dated some women, and some men for that matter, but no one ever asked her this question before, and she was thrilled to tell Casey. Casey was really the only one she didn't mind talking to about all of this.

"Actually Casey, I'll get even more real with you. So I knew I was gay when i was about ten, like I said, and my mom wasn't around much as you know, so I had no one to talk to about it, which was really hard. But I tried to find my way with everything, and when I was 15 there was this girl, Evelyn who I had a massive crush on, and I invited her over to study one day, which was pretty unlike me as I just kept to myself most of the time. Anyway, we were in our apartment, and we were going over American History, and when things were over, I leaned in and kissed her, and she shoved me off of her and called me a "weird dyke" which really hurt. I begged her not to tell anyone at school the next day, and thank god, she was respectful and didn't tell a soul. She then apologized for calling me that, and told me that she just reacted, and that she didn't think I was weird at all, she was just surprised that a girl was coming onto her."

"Wow Olivia, I'm so sorry that happened to you. Were you OK afterward?"

"Yeah, actually I was. Evelyn and I actually became friends, because she was the only one who knew my secret. It was so hard for me, being a lesbian, because I felt like I was alone most of the time, and trust me, there were so many times I wished I wasn't. Hell, you've seen me, I have even dated guys."

"I know! That guy Kurt Moss, the newspaper editor, no? And didn't you date that victim Jeffrey York, the ADA in Brooklyn, who ironically turned out to be gay?"

"Oh wow Casey! Jeff was before your time! And yes, we dated, and actually had sex, which was awful for me. I cried for hours after because I felt like I was deceiving this guy, and actually we were deceiving each other…so wild. He was an ADA in the Bronx though, not Brooklyn"

"My mistake," Casey said. "But I am so sorry you've had to go through all of this, Liv. Did any of it ever get any easier?"

"Gradually it did. When I was in college, I confided in more people, and realized that there were more people out there like me, and it was OK to live the life I wanted to live. I actually had my first girlfriend when I was at Siena, and the girls in my Sorority knew, which was good. Shit, I never told anyone this, but a HUGE reason I pledged a sorority was because I wanted to be around women all the time. All the girls thought that was the case, but never said anything to me directly about it, mostly because I wasn't the only lesbian in our sorority at all," Olivia said as she held Casey's hand. "But still, being gay isn't the easiest thing, and you know me, I'm a very private person, and don't have a whole lot of friends, so the idea of being "out" was really scary. I hope you can understand and respect that."

"Absolutely," Casey responded. "And just so you know, we won't tell a soul until you want to. That's a promise."

"Why are you so good to me, Casey?"

"Because you deserve it. And trust me, I'll never call you anything like Evelyn called you, because, well, you're incredible."

Olivia smiled as Casey kissed her hand.

"Buuuuutttttttt, who was this first girlfriend you had in college?" Casey asked in a very flirty tone.

"Oh lord Casey, are we already going to do this?"

"Well, I think the current girlfriend gets to know about the exes, and you know about most of mine..."

"Girlfriend? Did you really just say that Casey?"

"Well yeah, I mean, that's what I am right? I don't see us as being just a one night make out sorta thing"

"Casey, I can't tell you how happy you have made me right now, and since you just said that, I have no problem telling you about Melissa"

"Haha, thanks Liv. So Melissa is it?"

"Yes, and she was nice, and we still talk now. And before you say anything, she's committed with two kids, so I'm not going anywhere. But she was this really pretty blonde woman, nice body, and we dated for about a year, but..."

"But what, Liv"

"She's not you...at all"

Casey and Olivia kissed again, and it was even more electric. Through all of this sharing, Casey realized she didn't get to ask the second part of her question, but she also figured there would now be plenty of time for the two of them to discuss everything.


	8. Chapter 8

As Casey woke up, she looked and saw Olivia next to her, and honestly couldn't believe what was happening. As she looked over and saw Olivia snoring lightly, she thought to herself "am I really with Olivia Benson right now? My goodness, how on earth did I get here?"

She wanted to do something special for her new girlfriend, so she softly tiptoed out of bed and moseyed over to the kitchen and started to make both of them some breakfast. She got the coffee started, and when it was finished, she poured Olivia a nice, hot black cup. She figured it would be any minute before the beautiful brunette rose, so she worked fairly quickly on the scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh fruit she was getting together. Normally, Olivia's cupboards and refrigerator was completely and utterly bare, but miraculously, she had a few things. As Casey cracked the eggs onto the skillet, she heard some very familiar footsteps.

"Are you always awake this early on a Saturday?" Olivia said as she looked at the clock on the oven. She saw it read 7:33 and she immediately wanted to fall back asleep.

"Are you kidding me Olivia? The day's half gone!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she approached the counter and Casey handed her the coffee. Olivia put her nose to it and then took a nice sip.

"Ahhhhh, just how I like it, hot, and black," she said.

"I have never understood how you can drink your coffee black," Casey answered. "I'm by no means a coffee purist, but I need some cream and sugar in there…it just gives it so much more taste."

"I dunno, I just have gotten used to it," Olivia said. "I didn't used to like it this way, but it's just grown on me over the years. Now, this is the only way I can drink it."

Casey tended to both skillets, scrambling the eggs with one hand, and tending to the bacon with the other. Olivia marveled at how well and how easily Casey was able to multitask - though Olivia fancied herself halfway decent in the kitchen, she surely wasn't in Casey's league.

"Oh lord Casey, I think I'm going to have to start taking cooking lessons!" Olivia said as she watched Casey cut up some pineapple, cantaloupe and melon.

"Olivia, all I'm doing now is cutting up fruit…I'm sure even you could do this." Casey then leaned in and gave Olivia a playful shove, and then gave her a nice kiss. "And the rest is just bacon and eggs…once again, I'm sure even _you _ could do this!"

As Olivia sat and chewed and stared into Casey's beautiful green eyes, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had had a crush on Casey for so long, and had wanted this forever, but she really had resigned herself to the fact that this day would never come. And now that it had, it was even better than she could have imagined. She loved Casey more than words could possibly say, and didn't want to lose her at all.

"Casey, this was great," the brunette said as she kissed her beautiful girlfriend. "I can't believe how lucky I am…and to think, all of this never happened."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Well Case, I have had this insanely large crush on you from the day you started at SVU…that red hair in that bob haircut was so sexy to me…as was the rest of you…."

As Olivia trailed off, Casey interrupted her. "But Olivia, you were so mean to me in the beginning!"

"Casey, that was more of a defense mechanism. You know how this unit is, and we had such a great rapport with Alex, and all of the sudden she was gone, and we had no idea where she was. I was mad about that, but the second I saw you, my heart skipped a beat, and I gulped and thought 'good lord this woman is hot.' And then, I just didn't know how to respond and react to you."

"Olivia, had you said anything, I would have been flattered, and would have taken you on. At that point, I was sure I liked only men, but I was only like 27 or 28…with age comes wisdom."

"Haha, don't I know that!" the older woman said. "But Case, seriously, there were so many times I wanted to tell you how I felt, and then I chickened out. When I finally told you, I needed to brace myself, because I was terrified about how you would react. Thank goodness you were open to the idea of being in love with a woman."

"Well, it has to be the _right _woman," Casey said. "And the right situation. You, Mrs. Perfect came around at the perfect time."

"Awww, Casey, I love you so much, how did I get so lucky?"

"You waited," Casey said, extending her hand to Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia stood at the interview room door just as she had done a thousand times before, before she interviewed a suspect. The case the squad was working on was not all that cut and dry, as they were trying to find a serial rapist who had raped 8 different sixteen year old girls. Liv hated all rapists, but she had no patience for people that went after children and teenagers. She was good at keeping her emotions in check, but every once in a while, she wanted to pop one of these disgusting people.

They only had one suspect, 36 year old Alvin Harris. Some of his DNA and prints were found in the apartment of one of the girls, and even though it was a bit of a long shot, Olivia had a gut feeling about him. He had tutored three of them in piano, so technically he could say that his DNA and prints were left during one of his home visits.

Olivia exhaled, opened the door and headed into the room. Rollins and Cragen were standing outside watching as Olivia started her interview. Alvin was an average looking guy with a fairly athletic build, sorta long sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. He was only about six feet tall, but Olivia noticed that he had abnormally big hands with some very, very long fingers. She wondered just how he was so good at playing the piano with these hands.

"So, Mr. Harris, how long have you been teaching Margaret, Alex, and Jackie,?" Olivia asked pensively.

Alvin took a sip of water. He was very calm and didn't seem shaken or rattled by the fact that he was in a police station and being questioned about some absolutely hideous offenses.

"I've been teaching all of them for about four years each," he responded calmly. "Do you have enough to arrest me? Or can I just go on my way."

Olivia hated when suspects acted like they knew more about the law than she did. She had gotten a few wrong in her day, but normally when she had a gut feeling about someone, she was right, and she definitely had a gut about this guy.

"No Mr. Harris, you're not under arrest….yet. But tell me, why did we find your prints all over the apartment of these three girls…in their bedrooms, their bathrooms, everywhere."

Alvin smiled. "I teach them, detective benson," he said very matter-of-factly." I have been in their homes hundreds of times over the years. I have used their bathrooms sometimes and have seen their bedrooms."

"So you don't find it weird, that you, a thirty-two year old at the time were just in the bedroom of a 13 year old? And how do you explain your DNA being at two of the houses?"

Alvin was a little shaken, but not rattled. He then exhaled and begun his answer.

"Twice," he said stoically. "After our lesson was over, I went into two of the bathrooms and masturbated. I know, it was stupid and inappropriate of me, but I just had this urge I had to fill."

Olivia was disgusted by this, and she actually sort of believed him…but she also knew that if he did do this, then her gut was probably right and he was the person they were looking for. She continued to pace around him in the room, hands clasped behind her back.

"As sick as that is Harris, I know you did this. I know you overpowered each of these girls, abused your power and raped them."

"The only thing I am guilty of detective is using poor judgment, and that has only happened twice."

Olivia was beginning to get angry. She hated being toyed with, and she felt like that is exactly what this guy was doing.

"Detective, let me ask you something?"

"That's ok Mr. Harris, I'll be the one that asks the questions here if you don't mind"

Alvin acted like he didn't hear what Olivia had just said, and asked his question anyway.

"We all have vices detective. Even the most straight-laced person out there has something that makes them lose control. Have you ever lost control detective? I bet you have. Maybe even with that pretty little blonde girl out there next to your captain. When I first saw you, I thought 'I bet this detective likes tacos, not hot dogs."

Olivia seethed. She now realized she would do anything to take this guy down. On the other side of the glass, Cragen thought he would have to pull Olivia off of this guy. Meanwhile, Rollins stood there and was very embarrassed by being called out like that.

She found a way to keep her cool. "Listen. I know you did this. And what I do behind closed doors is my business. And when you're locked in a cell for the rest of your life with a three-hundred pound weightlifter next to you that reaches for you in the dark, you are going to regret saying that to me."

Just as Olivia finished up, Casey walked in, next to Harris' lawyer.

"OK, detective, cut him loose, and Alvin, don't say anything else."

Alvin got up and walked out the door, and gave Olivia a smart-ass look as he left. Casey then said that they didn't have enough to hold him, which Olivia already knew. But now, she would do anything to nail this guy's ass to the wall. Also, as she saw Casey, she noticed the green suit she was wearing that was perfectly tailored to her body. She wanted to just tear it off of her right then and there


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia stood at the interview room door just as she had done a thousand times before, before she interviewed a suspect. The case the squad was working on was not all that cut and dry, as they were trying to find a serial rapist who had raped 8 different sixteen year old girls. Liv hated all rapists, but she had no patience for people that went after children and teenagers. She was good at keeping her emotions in check, but every once in a while, she wanted to pop one of these disgusting people.

They only had one suspect, 36 year old Alvin Harris. Some of his DNA and prints were found in the apartment of one of the girls, and even though it was a bit of a long shot, Olivia had a gut feeling about him. He had tutored three of them in piano, so technically he could say that his DNA and prints were left during one of his home visits.

Olivia exhaled, opened the door and headed into the room. Rollins and Cragen were standing outside watching as Olivia started her interview. Alvin was an average looking guy with a fairly athletic build, sorta long sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. He was only about six feet tall, but Olivia noticed that he had abnormally big hands with some very, very long fingers. She wondered just how he was so good at playing the piano with these hands.

"So, Mr. Harris, how long have you been teaching Margaret, Alex, and Jackie,?" Olivia asked pensively.

Alvin took a sip of water. He was very calm and didn't seem shaken or rattled by the fact that he was in a police station and being questioned about some absolutely hideous offenses.

"I've been teaching all of them for about four years each," he responded calmly. "Do you have enough to arrest me? Or can I just go on my way."

Olivia hated when suspects acted like they knew more about the law than she did. She had gotten a few wrong in her day, but normally when she had a gut feeling about someone, she was right, and she definitely had a gut about this guy.

"No Mr. Harris, you're not under arrest….yet. But tell me, why did we find your prints all over the apartment of these three girls…in their bedrooms, their bathrooms, everywhere."

Alvin smiled. "I teach them, detective benson," he said very matter-of-factly." I have been in their homes hundreds of times over the years. I have used their bathrooms sometimes and have seen their bedrooms."

"So you don't find it weird, that you, a thirty-two year old at the time were just in the bedroom of a 13 year old? And how do you explain your DNA being at two of the houses?"

Alvin was a little shaken, but not rattled. He then exhaled and begun his answer.

"Twice," he said stoically. "After our lesson was over, I went into two of the bathrooms and masturbated. I know, it was stupid and inappropriate of me, but I just had this urge I had to fill."

Olivia was disgusted by this, and she actually sort of believed him…but she also knew that if he did do this, then her gut was probably right and he was the person they were looking for. She continued to pace around him in the room, hands clasped behind her back.

"As sick as that is Harris, I know you did this. I know you overpowered each of these girls, abused your power and raped them."

"The only thing I am guilty of detective is using poor judgment, and that has only happened twice."

Olivia was beginning to get angry. She hated being toyed with, and she felt like that is exactly what this guy was doing.

"Detective, let me ask you something?"

"That's ok Mr. Harris, I'll be the one that asks the questions here if you don't mind"

Alvin acted like he didn't hear what Olivia had just said, and asked his question anyway.

"We all have vices detective. Even the most straight-laced person out there has something that makes them lose control. Have you ever lost control detective? I bet you have. Maybe even with that pretty little blonde girl out there next to your captain. When I first saw you, I thought 'I bet this detective likes tacos, not hot dogs."

Olivia seethed. She now realized she would do anything to take this guy down. On the other side of the glass, Cragen thought he would have to pull Olivia off of this guy. Meanwhile, Rollins stood there and was very embarrassed by being called out like that.

She found a way to keep her cool. "Listen. I know you did this. And what I do behind closed doors is my business. And when you're locked in a cell for the rest of your life with a three-hundred pound weightlifter next to you that reaches for you in the dark, you are going to regret saying that to me."

Just as Olivia finished up, Casey walked in, next to Harris' lawyer.

"OK, detective, cut him loose, and Alvin, don't say anything else."

Alvin got up and walked out the door, and gave Olivia a smart-ass look as he left. Casey then said that they didn't have enough to hold him, which Olivia already knew. But now, she would do anything to nail this guy's ass to the wall. Also, as she saw Casey, she noticed the green suit she was wearing that was perfectly tailored to her body. She wanted to just tear it off of her right then and there


	11. Chapter 11

"So that was Alvin Harris?" Casey asked Olivia, even though she already knew the answer to the question. Casey had made them a very nice dinner of vegetable lasagna with a really nice salad to start with. Casey had traded her stilettos and her suit for some green leggings and a three quarter length softball shirt. Olivia was very attracted to Casey in any sort of state, but she liked her a lot when she wore regular, comfortable clothes, as well as the perfectly tailored suits she wore during the day.

The two of them often ran down a slippery slope when it came to work. They both knew that they weren't technically supposed to talk about specific cases they were working on, but at the same time, they were in a relationship, and often couldn't escape the normal conversations about their days. So, though Casey wasn't trying to pry, she asked Olivia about Mr. Harris.

"Yeah, that was him Case, he just seems like such an arrogant prick, and I know he's our guy. I know I have gotten some wrong over the years, but my gut says it's him. We just need to find something to nail him."

Casey arranged her salad on her plate with her fork and took a bite. She loved how passionate Olivia was about her work, and how much she cared about helping people and giving everyone who deserved it some justice. As she took a bite, she looked over the table and saw Olivia staring daggers at her.

"Babe, what is it? You're kind of like freaking me out here. Normally you have downed everything before I have even sat down, and now, you haven't touched your food and are just staring blankly at me."

Olivia couldn't help herself. She wanted to jump Casey in the two minutes she saw her in the squad room earlier, but knew that she couldn't. And now that she was in her home and looked and saw Casey's beautiful eyes across the table from her, she almost couldn't help herself.

Olivia wanted to be a little discreet, so she took a bite of her lasagna which was exquisite. She always wondered where Casey learned to cook the way that she did, but never asked. She just thought about what it would be like to grow old with her and have Casey take care of her.

"Casey, this is amazing. You are an absolute culinary genius. How you have the energy to make such amazing food after working 10-12 hours a day is beyond me. As you can see, I am much more of the takeout queen."

"Haha, I certainly noticed that once or twice, Liv. Even before we became involved romantically, I definitely noticed that you wanted to go out, or get delivery. I actually find cooking very therapeutic. And also, I am pretty good at it, and I like to be celebrated for things I'm good at."

Olivia's libido was boiling, and she was almost at that point. The food was amazing, the wine was amazing, and she had this insanely beautiful woman right across from her. She took another bite of the lasagna which got better and better with every chew. She tried to suppress her emotions, but just couldn't.

Olivia gulped her wine quickly and heard Casey say "thirsty much?" but was barely listening to her. She then found her way across the table and sat on Casey's lap and ferociously kissed her, and even bit her.

"Ow, Jesus, Liv, what the fuck was that!?"

"Oh gosh, Casey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Olivia then softly touched Casey's lip with her index finger and then licked the small cut. She saw a little of Casey's blood which turned her on even more.

"I wanted to do this when I saw you in the station earlier today," Olivia purred.

"then why didn't you?" Casey whispered softly.

"Well, I don't think getting fired for fucking the ADA on my desk would be good for either one of us," Liv purred back.

She took her hand and rubbed it across Casey's muscular stomach as she continued to make out with her. She loved how fit and toned Casey was, and how much that turned her on. She then reached and took Casey's shirt off, and then Casey reached around and took her bra off. Olivia smiled and kissed Casey's stomach as she reached and took her pants off.

Olivia stared at Casey's purple hipster panties and then ran her fingers across Casey's torso again. Casey got more turned on by the second, and things elevated even more rapidly when Olivia reached down and took her undies off, and then stuck her tongue deep inside her pussy. Casey let out a faint shriek as Olivia continue to work her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her. Olivia then felt Casey's extremely swollen clit with one hand as she licked up and down Casey's pussy with the other. Casey went from a silent shriek to a full on yell as Olivia kept on pleasuring her. Olivia was masterful with her tongue, working it in and out, up and down, and varying the tempos. As Casey continued to scream Olivia's name at the top of her lungs, she began to realize that she was getting closer and closer to cumming. She wanted to hold it in as much as possible, but realized that the orgasm was coming sooner than she expected. Olivia pushed her tongue so far up Casey's pussy that she felt her g spot and then, Casey screamed at the top of her lungs and released a fierce orgasm all over the floor which they had fallen on to. She couldn't believe just how spectacular this was, and she reached over to thank her older girlfriend.

"That was incredible Liv, I need to repay you sometime," she said faintly.

"No need sweetheart, I just needed that. I needed you. Ever since I saw you looking all sexy earlier today, I just had to have you."

"And now you do.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia stared blankly at her laptop at her desk and was beginning to get more and more frustrated. She knew Alvin Harris was the guy, but just couldn't find the exact evidence she needed to nail him. She hated when she couldn't figure things out when she had a gut feeling about someone, and this was certainly one of those times. As she feverishly searched their database as well as the internet for any sort of dirt on him, she put her pencil down and then exhaled.

"What is it about this guy,?" She said to anyone who would listen. Rollins seemed to be the only one who could hear her.

"I'm not sure Liv, but I agree with you. I just know he's our guy, but he has been so careful with everything that it's almost numbing. But he had to slip up on something, and we will definitely find it."

As Amaro also searched for any sort of evidence, a light went off in his head. He remembered the first time they were in Harris' apartment seeing a card for the "Betsy Allen talent agency." He thought it was funny, and a little weird, but initially didn't think anything of it. He then started searching and found that no such agency existed.

"Liv, check this out," he said, waving her over. "I saw a card with this name on it when we went to see Harris at his place, but as you can see, there is no such agency….like anywhere in the city."

Olivia bit her lip. "Yeah that's weird. Have you run the address yet?"

"No, but I'll let you do the honors."

Olivia put the address into the database and found that it was a building all the way over on twelfth avenue, as far west as you could basically go.

"That's weird," Amaro said. "Harris is such a perfectionist, and so well groomed and well tailored, and it's weird that he would associate with anything or anyone in that area. That's a pretty shady place, and very not 'Alvin Harris like'.

"Wait a minute," Liv said. A light clicked off in her head. She had figured this out, and it was now just a question of putting everything together. "What if we've been looking for the wrong person all along? You're right. There's no way 'Alvin Harris' would do business here, but what if someone else would?"

Amaro caught on immediately. "So you think Harris has an alias?"

"Probably a couple. Now, let's think. He's arrogant, smug, and thinks he's the smartest guy in the room all the time. He would definitely try to hide under something that's relatively obvious."

Amaro then got it. He remembered the last name from the card, and realized one of his victims, named 'Alex' he was particularly infatuated with.

"Liv, try 'Alex Allen' and see what you get."

Olivia then took Amaro's laptop and typed the name into the database. Before she knew it, the two of them had struck gold.

"Aha, this prick sure looks familiar, doesn't he?"

The database showed that Alex Allen was in fact Alvin Harris' real name, and that the "talent agency" that was on the card was actually a place that was registered in his name. It was the perfect cover up, and definitely a place where he could take his victims to rape, murder and torture them.

"This is perfect Nick, but we need to act fast, let's find Novak and get a warrant."

"You seem to know her better, do you want to find her, and I'll get the car and everything ready?"

Olivia exited the thoughts about the case for a second and then just went to her relationship with Casey. Nick didn't mean anything by what he just said, but Olivia got a little paranoid and snapped at him slightly. He clearly wasn't try to start something, but Olivia always wanted to protect Casey and she really wasn't ready for the whole world to know she was in a relationship with anyone, let alone the ADA.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia snapped. "Are you trying to imply something smartass?"

"No, not at all," Nick quipped. "You guys have just worked so much together, that's all."

Olivia realized she had overreacted and jumped back into her thoughts about the case. "You're right, I'll find her, but you wait here for me, and then we'll go nail this bastard."

Olivia knew Casey had to be in court all day, but she thought maybe she could find her during one of her short breaks. She could easily find another ADA to get the warrant, but she liked making any excuse to see Casey. So as she heard Casey's heels hitting the ground, she got excited, but realized that they didn't have a lot of time, and she needed to act fast.

"Um, am I in trouble or something? Olivia, what are you doing here?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, you're not in trouble now, but you may be later….anyway, Casey sorry, but we need to move quickly. Nick and I found that "Alvin Harris" is not this prick's real name and that he has a secret place way over on twelfth avenue that I'm sure is a disgusting rape and torture palace. Can you get us a warrant?"

This wasn't an outlandish request and well within Casey's jurisdiction, and she was happy to draft it and sign it. She did so and handed it over to Olivia.

"Make sure you nail this douche to the wall," Casey said as she signed the paper and handed it over.

"Oh I will, believe me, I will."

Olivia had texted nick and made sure he met her at Casey's office, and the two jumped in the car and headed over to this secret location. It made perfect sense as it was really far away from everything, and in a neighborhood that someone like Alvin Harris or Alex Allen would never frequent. Though they had the siren on, it still took about 50 minutes to get to this area, and man it was seedy and disgusting. The building was somewhat run down, but everyone in there was so cooperative when they saw Nick and Olivia's badges.

As the two of them made their way to the building, they knocked once. Olivia, as she had said a thousand times before identified herself as the police, but there was no answer. She then kicked the door in, and what they found was disturbing to say the least. As they moved inside, there were thousands of pictures and posters of all of his victims. Though the building was disgusting on the outside, Allen's place was immaculately decorated. It had beautiful leather couches, gorgeous persian rugs, granite top counters. It was all the perfect front. Olivia then went into what was the bedroom and found even more pictures and posters of his victims. Most of them had been taken when he was following them as there were images of these young girls in the shower and walking to school. He also had so much of their jewelry, and to show his arrogance, had pictures of himself torturing these girls. They then found dozens of videos and dvds, each of them detailing his many rapes of these girls. He had countless journals, talking about each of these girls in detail. It was like each of them had their own story, from first meeting to rape and torture.

Liv was appalled about what was there, and there was enough evidence to put him away for 20 lifetimes, but she wanted so badly to nail this guy and to slap the cuffs on him herself. She poked around even more, and looked in his closet, and was even more disgusted by what was in there.

"Oh my god, Nick, you've got to see this."

As Olivia took six or seven large boxes out of this big walk-in closet, she opened them and found hundreds of pairs of these girls' underwear. She couldn't believe all this, and really couldn't believe the length he went to to torture all of these victims.

"Yikes" Amaro said. "Clearly this guy has problems that haven't even been discovered yet."

As the two noted and photographed everything, they heard some footsteps approaching. Olivia knew it was Allen, or Harris, or whatever his name was, and she also heard some very feminine sounding shrieks. He noticed the door was opened and yelled, "Hey!" at the top of his lungs, and threw another victim, who was bound and gagged onto the ground.

"Hey there Mr. Allen," Olivia said with a mocking undertone. "Did you think we would miss all this?"

Just as Olivia said that, he bolted and booked it down the hallway. Nick tended to the victim who luckily hadn't been hurt. He knew how much this meant to Olivia, so he let her chase after him. Though Olivia didn't think he was particularly athletic, he actually managed to really book it down the hallway and down the stairs. The building was a walk-up and his place was on the fifth floor, and he seemed to know it better than anyone. Olivia continued to give chase, but he was getting away, slightly. She had already radioed that he was running, so she knew it was only a matter of time before the uniforms caught up to him, but she really wanted to get him herself. She put things into overdrive as they both exited the building and made it onto the street. He was pushing people out of the way as he ran, and Olivia slowly and steadily gained on him. Finally, he missed a crack in the sidewalk and tripped and bit it, and Olivia tackled him. She finally had the satisfaction she always wanted.

"Alvin Harris, or Alex Allen, whoever the hell you are, you are under arrest for fraud, rape, criminal trespassing, stalking and let's not forget, murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you if you wish."

As Olivia took his arms and cuffed him very tightly behind his back, she felt some relief. She also heard and felt him whimpering and whining underneath her, and as she pulled him up and was about to load him into one of the many cars that had arrived on the scene, she offered one last pearl of wisdom.

"Don't worry Alex…I'm sure once your cellmate finds out you wear and collect women's underwear, you'll be a fan favorite at Rikers."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a long day for both Olivia and Casey, but that came with the territory with the nature of their jobs. Casey was thrilled that Olivia had finally caught Alex Allen, or Alvin Harris, but that meant more paperwork for both of them, which meant a later night. It also didn't help matters that it was Friday and everyone was already so ready to get out of the office and away from everything for a little while. As Casey sorted through a myriad of documents, she heard the alert on her new iphone.

"You're so hot, when I look at you, my knees buckle. Can't wait to see you!" Casey smiled as she read the message from Olivia. She had never felt this way about anyone before, let alone a woman. She thought to herself whether or not she had suppressed all of these emotions before, or if it was the simple fact that Olivia was perfect for her, and they were just so good together. When she read that message, she really got a move on, because she wanted to see Olivia now more than ever. She got the paperwork for Allen filed, and then arraigned him. He was held at Rikers without bail, which was no surprise to anyone. She saw Olivia out of the corner of her eye at the arraignment, but the two of them didn't make eye contact. They were very discreet when they were in the "office" together because they did not want anyone to catch on that they were in a relationship. So when Casey walked out of the courtroom, she did her best to try to hide her excitement, due to the fact that her day was now over.

Olivia knew that she was going to beat Casey home, so she wanted to make sure everything was perfect when she arrived. Normally, it was Olivia that really worked the late hours, but in this instance, Olivia skipped out right after the arraignment. They were staying at Casey's tonight, which really made Olivia happy. She loved Casey's place as it had much more of a "home" feel than hers. Casey had exquisitely decorated her apartment with beautiful art, some great persian rugs, gorgeous antiques and some great custom furniture. Liv didn't care much about this stuff when it came to her own life and her own decorating, but Casey was so good at it that she was in awe.

She got dinner together. She would've tried to cook, but she didn't want to serve Casey some of her average cooking, so she ordered some chinese takeout from a little place around the corner that they often frequented. Olivia was not the type to get all dolled up in a teddy or something like that, so she just opened a bottle of champagne, put on some sexy music and laid out some rose petals. This was Olivia's idea of romance. Just some good champagne and the woman she loved more than anything.

As she waited for about half an hour, she finally heard the unmistakable sound of Casey's heels coming down the hallway. When the key turned in the lock, she suddenly started to feel a little flush, and her heart started to race at a record pace. Olivia was pretty experienced, but no woman had ever done anything like this to her before. When Casey entered her eyes got as big as saucers when she saw everything that Olivia had done. She knew Liv well, and knew that she was not the type to go to a lot of trouble.

"Babe, this looks amazing! I can't believe you did this!" Casey said as she took her heels off. "I am so happy you're here. I am starving, and just want to lie down next to you all night."

Those simple words sent a chill down Olivia's spine. Casey went to the bathroom for a second and when she returned, Olivia had served up two plates full of pork fried rice, general tsos chicken and two egg rolls. The two then dove into everything, while slowly sipping the quality champagne that had been on the table. Even though they tried to not talk about work, it was somewhat inevitable, especially since Casey was pretty curious about how they caught Alex Allen.

"So how did you figure it all out?" she asked.

"It was actually Amaro," Olivia answered. "He found this business card with a phony name on it, and when we ran the address, we figured out that it must have been a second residence for who we thought was Alvin Harris. Then, Amaro took a shot and remembered one of his victims, Alex, and we put that first name with the last name that was on the business card. Then, we had him."

Casey listened intently. She loved this part of her job and she really loved this about Liv. She loved how much she was willing to go through in order to help victims and put people away. As she continued to devour the food, she stared into Olivia's beautiful brown eyes.

"What is it babe?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"It's nothing, but I can't believe how hot my girlfriend is…and that she is this badass who runs down criminals…."

"Oh stop it Case…but if it's any consolation, you are about to get very lucky."

Casey got up and sat on Olivia's lap and gave her an incredibly hot kiss. Olivia was already getting her engines revved up for what was about to happen, and this was certainly a nice little precursor.

"What was that for beautiful?"

"Well, sweetheart…you did catch a rapist and murderer today…I think that calls for a bit of a celebration," Casey purred.

Casey stood up and removed her jacket, and then her blouse. As she stood in her sexy black lacy bra, Olivia's eyes got huge. Casey smiled as she walked toward Olivia and planted another extremely hot and intoxicating kiss on her, this one rendering her even hotter from the other one. Olivia reached behind Casey and unzipped her skirt, and then threw it on the floor, and then smiled again when she saw Casey's stockings and extremely sexy black, lacy bikini panties. Olivia licked Casey's very toned stomach and then cupped her breasts in her hands. Though Casey's chest was relatively small, Olivia loved how perky her boobs were. She felt them over and over again before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp on her bra.

The scene got even hotter when Casey unbuttoned Liv's crimson blouse, and then poured a little of the champagne onto her beautiful stomach. Casey marveled at Olivia's body, especially due to the fact that she was almost fifty. She couldn't believe the amazing shape she was in, and she certainly enjoyed licking every inch of champagne off of that gorgeous stomach. As Casey continued to touch, feel and rub Olivia all over, she felt just how hot and wet both of them were getting. She reached and undid Olivia's belt and then unzipped her nice, formfitting grey slacks and threw them on the floor. Olivia had never been a sexy underwear person, and to everyone else this would still be the case. But when Casey saw the men's briefs, like "tighty whities" that Olivia was wearing, she always got even more turned on. Olivia wore them very well, and they fit perfectly, and were so sexy on her. Casey then reached inside them and felt Olivia's extremely swollen clit and began to rub it over and over and over again. As this persisted Olivia began to scream and moan over and over. Casey got a little self-conscious because she didn't want her neighbors to think she was some sort of sex addict, but as this went on longer, she cared less and less about what other people thought. Casey took off her own panties and then reached around and took off Olivia's white nylon bra and then expertly licked her extremely hard nipples repeatedly.

Casey really knew Olivia's spots, and she knew how close she was getting. With one hand, she continued to fondle Liv's now extremely swollen clit, and with the other, she rubbed Liv's toned stomach. Olivia was now full on screaming at the top of her lungs which turned Casey on even more. Even though she liked the sight of the men's briefs on Olivia, Casey finally took them down and slid her tongue really far up Olivia's beautiful pussy. As she worked wonders with her tongue, she continued to rub Olivia's stomach and circle her nipples with her fingers. As Olivia screamed "holy fuck, Casey!" Casey continued to pry her tongue further and further up Liv's pussy, repeatedly hitting her g spot. Casey knew she had Olivia right where she wanted her, and she absolutely loved the pleasure she was giving her. As she realized she was about get Olivia to blow, Casey gave one last surge with her tongue deep inside of Olivia. She also continued to rub her stomach, and when her tongue touched Olivia's spot this last time Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs and let out a ferocious orgasm all over everything. This is exactly the reward Casey wanted to give to her and was beyond thrilled about it.

As the two laid next to each other, Casey slid Olivia's briefs back on and playfully spanked her underwear clad girlfriend. Olivia looked sexy wearing an old flannel shirt of Casey's and some underwear and socks. Olivia kissed Casey once more and said "babe, that was amazing…I love that you are willing to pleasure me, but what did I do to deserve that?"

Casey smiled and simply replied "you caught a rapist and murderer, and we're a great team. Whenever you catch a guy or girl as hideous as he was, expect this sort of reward."

If that didn't give Olivia incentive, then nothing would.


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday mornings were one of Casey's favorite times of the week. She liked the hustle and bustle of her job as an ADA, but she loved the quiet of the morning on a day when she had very little to do. Normally, she was up no later than 7 AM, but for some reason, the night before had completely tuckered her out and Olivia was actually awake before she was. As Casey slept, Olivia didn't want to wake her, so she got up and put on an old button down shirt of Casey's that may have at one time belonged to an old boyfriend. She and Casey had a little fun in the middle of the night, so she was completely exposed, and as much as she enjoyed meandering around Casey's apartment naked, she realized that probably wouldn't be the best idea. She had slipped her tighty whities on before she went to sleep, and she was actually digging the look she had going on. It clearly said "I just had sex," but she didn't mind that sort of connotation at all.

As Casey continued to sleep, Olivia found her way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She had visions of giving Casey a little breakfast in bed, but the issue was she was pretty self-conscious about her cooking. She wasn't a terrible cook, but Casey was just so much better, and she didn't want to ever look bad in front of her. The truth of the matter was that Casey really didn't care one way or the other, but Olivia had this thing about not being what she thought was up to par at something. She poured the coffee into the coffee maker when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it read 8:33 AM and was surprised that someone was looking for Casey this early on a Saturday.

"Casey," Olivia yelled, hoping that she would wake up. "Casey, someone's at the door, do you want me to get it?" There was still silence, so Olivia figured, "what the hell, I'll get it" and did just that. She had totally forgotten what she was wearing wasn't the most appropriate attire to answer the door in, but she really didn't care. She liked this life she had tucked away in Casey's very swanky digs.

When Olivia opened the door she found this striking blonde woman on the other end that she thought couldn't have been older than 25. Olivia was immediately suspicious of her despite never having met her. She gulped and wondered what this woman could want.

"Hi, is Casey here?" the young woman asked. Olivia tried to figure out what to say without getting too into her personal life, but she wanted to make sure to mark her territory.

"Yes, Casey's here, but she's asleep still, but I can get a message to her. Is it important?"

"No, it's not, but sometimes we go running on Saturday mornings, and I wanted to see if she was up for it. I also brought her her paper"

The woman handed the paper over to Liv and as she did, a million thoughts went through Olivia's mind. She wanted some answers, but didn't want to get too detective like, so she tried to bait her slowly, but before she could say anything, this very nice young woman began the dialogue.

"I'm Jodi," she said. "And you are?"

"I'm Olivia, a friend of Casey's." Olivia cursed herself for not saying 'girlfriend' and making things clear. Despite not saying that, she felt Jodi looking her up and down, clearly realizing that something happened between the two of them the night before.

"Oh, Olivia, from the office?!" Jodi replied. "So you're a policewoman?! I think that's so cool. Casey has told me so much about you!"

A weird feeling went to the pit of Olivia's stomach. She wondered just how much these two had shared, and why exactly Casey was talking about her.

"Yes, that's me. Casey has mentioned me?"

"Only two or three thousand times since we've known each other," Jodi replied lightheartedly. Just as she was about to say something else, Casey came from the bedroom.

"Hey Jodi, how are you? I see you've met Olivia…would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"No, not this minute, I'm going to try to get a run in, but it was nice to meet you Olivia. Hopefully I'll be seeing more of you!"

With that, she was out the door, and Casey was pouring coffee for both of them, and Olivia was wanting answers. She didn't want to get too jealous, but she definitely was.

"Is there something you want to tell me babe," Olivia pried.

"Tell you? About what?"

Olivia then moved her eyes to the door, signaling the beautiful blonde girl that just exited.

"Oh, Jodi? Oh god Olivia seriously? Are you going to be jealous of every woman that looks at me?"

Olivia was a little embarrassed as clearly nothing had ever gone on.

"If you must know Liv, she's my neighbor and friend, and we go running some Saturday mornings. She's a lawyer too, but just starting out in a big corporate lawfirm so she doesn't have as much free time anymore, so we try to hang out when we can…and she is as straight as an arrow so you have no need to worry."

As she tried to shake off the embarrassment, Olivia's cheeks got as red as Casey's hair. She apologized for getting jealous and realized that this whole thing, being in a relationship with Casey was going to take time to adjust to. Olivia loved Casey but she realized that she couldn't get jealous of every person that she conversed with. She was beyond territorial, especially about people she was in love with, but she had to find a way to be a little cooler.

"I'm sorry Case, but I see you, and think anyone would want you, so I get a little paranoid. And then I see this hot 25 year old and think 'why would Casey want me? I'm twice these girls age."

"For your information babe, Jodi is 27…but I see your point. But you are the sexiest woman alive and always will be…and if Jodi ever had a thing for me, you answering the door in a button down, underwear and sex hair may have deterred her a little," she said with a smile.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot I was wearing this! I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of slut!" Liv joked.

"I'm sure she doesn't Liv…but just as a heads up, the next time one of my neighbors knocks on the door and asks for me or a cup of sugar, make sure you don't look like we've just had sex all night, capisce?"

"Yeah, I got it Case, point taken. Now, on to more important matters, what should we do today?"

"I don't care sweetheart, as long as we're together.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia walked into the Hell's Kitchen apartment that was their crime scene, and already, something felt off. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she saw a place that was completely ransacked with a dead rape victim. As the detectives canvassed the place, they didn't find much, except for a pair of white men's briefs. Olivia was the one who found them, and she asked one of the crime scene unit people to bag and tag them, but as soon as she did that, she realized that they were new. Like, brand spanking new. If anyone knew men's briefs, it was her. She thought that getting DNA off of them would be hard, but as always, it was worth a shot. As she and the rest of the squad continued their way through the apartment, they continued to get railroaded. Then, they checked out the girl, Stephanie Cagney, a beautiful 26 year old brunette bombshell. Her clothes had been torn to shreds, and there were wounds and scratches all over her body. Her face was completely bludgeoned and her blood was all over the place. Olivia had gotten somewhat used to seeing bodies like this, but it still didn't get any easier. As the rest of the unit took the body over to the morgue, Olivia and Rollins paid a visit to Cagney's fiance, a trader on Wall Street.

Mike Lewis got the news that his fiancee was dead at about 5 am. He had been working all night, and obviously hadn't done this, but the detectives still had to question him. It was crazy that he was still in the office, even after learning that the love of his life was dead.

"When was the last time you spoke with Stephanie," Olivia asked.

"About 9 last night," he responded in a somber manner. "I told her that I would be here all night, but I would get home as soon as I could. Then, the next call I got was from the police at 5 am, telling me she was gone."

"And you didn't rush home immediately to check on her," Rollins chimed.

"I went home right after I heard, but as soon as I saw her, I couldn't handle it, so I left. Her body was brutalized, and I just started to break down."

Oliva and Rollins thanked him, and then went on their way. As they were walking back to the car, Rollins got a call from the uniforms, and the security at Lewis' building.

"Mike's story checks out. Several uniforms remember seeing him at the scene about half an hour after Cagney was reported dead and surveillance cameras have him coming into the building at 5:26 this morning. Plus, you saw how devastated he was, I don't think he's our guy."

"Neither do I," Liv responded. "But you know how it is. We've always gotta check the spouse/boyfriend or girlfriend first."

The two of them then made it down to the medical examiners office. Warner was out, so it was a newer, younger woman that Olivia wasn't completely comfortable with, but she was good at what she did so Liv was overall ok.

"Got anything for us Doc?" Rollins asked.

"You will be surprised to see what's come up here. For one, Cagney's body is brutalized, and due to her body temperature, I'd put the time of death between 2-4 AM."

Olivia wrote this down, as the young examiner kept talking.

"But the interesting thing is two things. First, we see how brutalized her vaginal area is, and due to the scarring pattern, this wasn't an ordinary rape. What caused this was a phallus shaped object that was continuously shoved up there over and over and over again.

Rollins and Olivia both looked at each other and then swallowed. Then, Rollins offered her thoughts.

"Um, doc, do you mean a dildo?"

The three of them had a hearty chuckle at the word, and then the doctor responded yes. Right then, the two of them realized that they were probably looking for a female killer.

"You got anything on the briefs?" Olivia asked.

"Unfortunately not a lot. These were new, like never worn before, and the killer seemingly just left them as a keepsake. I did however manage a partial print…here you go, take a look."

The examiner typed and swung her computer around and the information for Sally Jenkins came up. Sally had no record except for a public drunkenness citation when she was 18. Other than that, she was clean. This didn't really add up. Why would she be handling these undies for Stephanie Cagney? In any event, Olivia was going to find out.

Rollins ran her name through the computer and found out that Sally worked in an Urban Outfitters and lived in a modest place on the Upper West Side. They were to the store first, and found out her shift didn't start until noon, so they paid her a visit.

Sally complied and let the detectives in, and they asked her why her print was on the undies. She said she didn't know, and was deeply sorry about what happened to Stephanie. As they questioned her, she shook, and was visibly nervous, and Olivia knew she was lying. Then, they asked her doorman and her neighbors if she was into anything, and her doorman mentioned she looked hot two nights ago, and was definitely ready to go out. Olivia and Rollins both thought, and then ran her credit card, and found out she had been to a bar called "Candle Bar " right by her building.

The two got Munch and Fin to check it out.

"You seen this girl?" Fin asked the bouncer.

"You mean Sally? Oh yeah, she's a regular in here. Comes in almost every night looking for some play."

"Was she in here last night?" Fin followed.

"Yeah, she was here. She was with two other girls though, and all of them were arguing about something. It's tough to tell with women though, and this place is always chalk full of 'em"

It then dawned on them that they were in a gay bar. It was all so confusing because Stephanie had a male fiancee, but clearly there was a second life she was trying to keep under wraps.

"Was this one of the girls she was with?" Munch asked as he held up a picture of Stephanie Cagney.

"Yeah, that's definitely her, Stephanie. She's also in here almost every night. I remember her because her last name is Cagney, like that old TV show."

"We're gonna need your surveillance videos from the last few nights," Fin told the bouncer. He complied, and got the owner who gave them everything they needed.

All of the detectives sat in the squad room and tried to analyze everything, but they came up dry. They saw Stephanie, Sally and another woman drinking, laughing and dancing but there was no source of foul play. However, Rollins and Liv were right, and Sally had lied to them, which was worthy of another visit.

This time they found her at work. She was embarrassed to have the police come to where she works, but realized that she had lied, and they were going to come back. She didn't run or anything, but her heart was absolutely racing.

"Hi detectives, is there anything I can do for you,?" she asked very nervously.

"You know why we're here Sally. You lied to us about seeing Stephanie last night. Now, what exactly were you doing, and why is your print on her underwear?" Rollins asked.

Sally exhaled. "I'm sorry I lied, but I was just so nervous, and I didn't want Mike to find out,"

"Find out what?" Olivia asked.

"That Stephanie liked women, and was seeing a multitude of them on the side, and I was one of them," she said. "But we broke it off a two weeks ago, but we were still friends, and hung out together all the time."

"Do you know if Mike knew anything about any of this?"

"She always told me that he knew nothing, and I am pretty sure he didn't. He works so much, and she would always come out while he was working, and be back before he got home. Plus, he knew most of the women Stephanie was with and she always introduced us as her 'friends' which was pretty insulting, but it came with the territory if you were going to be with her."

"Why did you end it?" Olivia asked.

"Detective, for one, I'm gay. Like full on gay. I've never been with a guy in my life, so the thought of the woman I like being involved with a guy really bothered me. Plus, I wanted to be in a real relationship, not one where I had to sneak around. And I hated lying to this nice guy who I had met several times."

Olivia completely related to this. She didn't like the fact that she had lived a couple of lies with men, and that Casey had been with other guys, but she dealt with it as best she could. She continued to jot down everything that Sally said.

"Who is the other girl in this picture,?" Rollins asked.

Sally took it and looked at it. She got a weird look on her face, even though she clearly knew who it was.

"That's Laura, Laura Witherspoon. She's my ex, but we're still friends. She and Steph were also friends."

The detectives thanked Sally, and before they could make it out the door, she added one more thing.

"I was in Steph's apartment before she died," she said. "And I saw that new fresh package of underwear on her dresser, and just touched it, so that's why my print is on it. Even though we're not together anymore, I still had a weird attraction to her, and it was nice to feel close to her, even if it was in a weird way like that."

The detectives actually believed her, and then went on to find Laura while Amaro questioned Lewis again.

"Can you believe that Sally girl?" Rollins asked Liv. "I mean, I get where she's coming from, not wanting to lie, but just touching your ex's undies, just because? That's a little out there."

Olivia sort of ignored her. For one, she didn't think it was that weird, and she had dealt with people that had done things a lot sicker and a lot weirder than that. Though Rollins was finding her stride with SVU, she still had these sort of green moments.

They found that Laura Witherspoon was a fancy schmancy corporate lawyer and this big firm on the Lower East Side. As they walked into the building, Olivia and Rollins took in the swanky digs.

"I bet Novak would love something like this," Rollins said.

"What's that mean?!" Olivia quipped.

"Easy Liv. Just means that this building is nice, that's all."

Olivia realized she had overreacted and the two made her way up to Laura's office.

"Detectives, come on in," she said, very calmly. "I'm guessing this is about Stephanie Cagney?"

"Yes," Olivia said. How well did you know her?"

"Pretty well. I met her through Sally, who I am guessing you talked to already. But I liked Stephanie, but I don't deal with closeted women, so she was off limits for me."

They both continued to write down everything Laura said.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?" Rollins asked.

Laura thought. "Hmmm, not really. The only person I can think of is this woman Alyssa. She also fooled around with Steph, but she was possessive, and Steph ended it. But we haven't seen her in a while, and she's stopped coming to Candle Bar where we all hang out."

Laura then scrolled though her phone. "Here, here's a picture of her."

This woman was stunning. Blonde with piercing blue eyes, and some serious curves. If Olivia wasn't in a relationship, she would have absolutely wanted a girl like this.

"Wow," Rollins said. "I'm not gay, but my goodness she's beautiful."

"Well I'm not either!" Olivia chided. Already she hated herself for saying that. "Why did I even say anything?" she thought.

"Yeah, that's Alyssa for you. So many want her, but she can be a little obsessive. We once got a drink together, and I realized it wasn't going anywhere, but then she called me 15 times the next day. She's a little crazy like that."

The detectives thanked Laura and then tried to find this Alyssa, and everything was coming up dry. They realized that the longer this went on, the worse it was. Then, they hit a stroke of luck.

"Liv, I just got a call from a clerk at a Target downtown, who says they may have something for us."


	16. Chapter 16

"So, what is it?" Olivia asked the manager.

"Well, your partner here called here a couple of days ago, and asked if anyone had purchased men's briefs within the last week, and we ran everything, and came up with this."

She showed both of them the purchase, and saw that Alyssa McMillian's credit card did in fact buy these along with some other stuff. Then, with the surveillance videos, they saw it was a man who actually bought everything, not Alyssa herself.

"Who is this guy?" Rollins asked.

"Oh that's Ronnie. He's a homeless guy that stays outside here. I'm not sure why he would have this bombshell's credit card though."

Lucky enough, Ronnie was perched right outside the store. When he saw the police, he ran, but didn't get too far before Amanda tripped him up.

"Hey, Ronnie, you're not in any trouble, we just need to ask you a few questions," Rollins said. "You know this girl?"

"Nah, but she came over to me like a week ago, gave me a list of things she wanted and her credit card and asked me to get 'em. Then, when I came out, she gave me $500 in cash, told me not to say anything and then darted off."

"You know where she stays?", Olivia followed.

"Nope, but I know she's fancy. She's always wearin' these nice threads, and dope heels. I think she may work on Wall Street or something'."

A light clicked off for both of them. They wondered if she knew Mike, or vice versa. it was definitely time to pay him a third visit.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you guys anymore. I already talked to the other detective, and told him I had no idea that Stephanie liked women. She kept that from me, along with many other things."

"No Mike, we don't think you're involved in this, but do you know her?"

Mike looked at the picture that Rollins just gave him.

"You mean Alyssa? Yeah, she started working here about a year ago. She works in a different division on a different floor than I do, but I've seen her around some."

"Can you show us her cube?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I think I know where it is."

The three of them made their way down and found it. Alyssa was not there, but they found a phone which contained hundreds of texts to Stephanie along with dozens of pictures of her all over the city, some of them together, but most of them with her alone as well as with her fiancé.

"Whoa," Rollins said. "Stalker much?"

They collected all of the evidence, asked Mike where her boss was, and he directed them there. They told them they were sorry once more, and went to talk to her boss.

"Hi, Alyssa McMillian, do you know where she is," Olivia asked.

"No," her boss answered. He was a nice enough guy, maybe in his late forties, moderately built with salt and pepper hair. "She called out this morning, and no one has heard from her since. "She was here yesterday though and did a fabulous job trading, as she always does. She's definitely one of our better traders."

"Thank you," Olivia said, and before she said anything, Rollins was on the phone with the precinct, trying to find an address.

"We've got her, Liv. She's using a different phone, and laptop and we traced both of them back to a coffee shop next to her Upper West Side apartment. Let's hustle over there."

"You bet, Amanda. I'll drive."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Alyssa's apartment, she wasn't there, but man there was enough circumstantial evidence to at least arrest her. She had even more pictures of Stephanie plastered all over the walls, and dozens of poems she had written to her.<p>

"my god, how long did these two even date?" Rollins asked.

"Like three weeks," Olivia answered. "And I'm not even sure how serious it could have been considering Stephanie was going to marry Mike."

"This is beyond fatal attraction. Goodness gracious some people out there are wired differently."

"What, Amanda, you've never been obsessed with anyone before?" Liv said playfully.

"Maybe a little, but nothing even remotely close to this!"

The two continued to look around, and Amanda Summoned Olivia over.

"My goodness Olivia, check this out…"

Olivia came over, and Rollins opened a drawer that contained dozens of dildos. Some regular, some vibrators and some strap ons. Secretly, this turned Olivia on, and she wanted to take a few of them for personal use, but obviously she couldn't do that.

"That's a whole lotta dildos," Olivia said. "This goes beyond even personal use, into collection/obsession."

Right then, Amanda kept looking in Alyssa's bedroom, and opened her top drawer. In there, there were hundreds of pairs of men's briefs.

"I guess she's a 'briefs' gal." Amanda said. "But I can't see how a girl could wear these. They just seem like they would be so uncomfortable for us."

Olivia gulped, and didn't say anything, and Amanda sort of caught it. She didn't want to out herself as a briefs wearer, especially not then, when they were dealing with such serious business, but she also wanted to defend herself and say that theyreally weren't that bad, and actually quite comfortable. Obviously, she said none of this, and as she was about to say something, her phone rang.

"Liv, it's Fin. We just got another hit on Alyssa, she's headed towards you, so be ready."

"OK, Amanda, it's about to be showtime, get ready."

After about five minutes, the two of them sat in the apartment and heard the key work in the lock. They looked at each other, and as Alyssa entered, both of them noted her beauty. She was even hotter in person than she was in her pictures. It pained Olivia that a woman this hot could be this crazy.

"You don't understand!" Alyssa screamed. "I had to kill her! I loved her, and she was going to make the mistake of marrying someone she didn't love! We were completely meant for each other! She loved me! I'm telling you, she loved me! It was Michael who was against me, and wanted to push me away."

Right after the confession, she began to cry, and Rollins came up behind her.

"Alyssa McMillan, you're under arrest for murder and rape. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have the attorney present while you're being questioned. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you by the state." As Rollins said this, she clicked a pair of handcuffs behind Alyssa's back and handed her over to the uniforms who had arrived. She then looked at Olivia. "Man, it's always the hot ones that are so crazy."

Along with the confession, the medical examiner found that one of the dildos had Stephanie's DNA on it, further nailing Alyssa to the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

"Man, that Alyssa was a bit of a crazy one," Casey said as she poured two glasses of wine. One thing, that was nice about her, is that she made my job easy. A confession, with tons of DNA to boot, not much negotiating for me."

"Well, we always try to make the ADA's job the easiest," Olivia said with a smile. "It's funny, when we were in her apartment yesterday, Rollins was shocked to see all of the obsession. Maybe because I've been doing this for so long, and because I can sort of understand what it's like to be so obsessed with someone, but it really didn't phase me."

"Oh come on Liv, you've never been like that. She was psychotic."

"Well Casey, I was obsessed with you for a while. I'd picture you naked, and just hope that one day you would be mine. When I'd see you in those suits, my heart would skip a beat."

"Haha, Ok Liv, but you'd never go to those sort of extremes to get me would you? Before you answer that, I have to say, the fact that you would do anything remotely close to that is a pretty big turn on."

"Well beautiful, now that I've got you, I guess I'll let you live wondering. But if you hadn't given me a sliver of hope, I'd be pretty devastated."

"it's a good thing I did then!" Casey replied. "Now, one more thing."

Casey reached inside her pocket and handed Olivia a box. It was pretty light, so it wasn't a jewelry box or anything, but Olivia was intrigued nonetheless.

"Um, Casey, what is this, you're not proposing to me, are you?"

"No, but thanks a lot liv," Casey said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, Case, but I just always thought I would be the one to propose."

"Haha, fine Liv. Just open the box."

Olivia undid the bow and found a key, which was certainly to Casey's place.

"What is this babe?" Olivia pondered.

"Well, I figure it's time you have a key, so you can come and go as you please. I know it may be a little fast, and I'm not saying we should move in together or anything, but I think it would be nice if you could come here whenever you want, and maybe you had some stuff here. I know how much you like my apartment, and you are always saying how safe you feel here."

Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey. She was thrilled about this, because it was something she wanted and wanted to ask for, but didn't want to be too forward. She did love Casey's place, and wanted to move in there at some point, but this was the perfect step for right now.

"Aw, Casey, I love it. And thank you so much. I do love it here, and I think it's great that I can come and go as I please. I have to warn you though, you may have to put up with a few more of my messes."

"Believe me Liv, I have thought about that and resigned myself to that. But, hey, I like cleaning, so what the hell?"

Olivia gave Casey another kiss, and then the two of them drifted off together. It really was a great new sliver into their lives.

* * *

><p>To prepare for the slight move, Olivia needed a few things. She wasn't great with household stuff, so usually whenever she needed something, she just bought something new, and then threw the older piece out. So, she headed to the very same Target that helped them nail Alyssa to pick some things up.<p>

As she browsed, she got excited. She liked that she was going to be at Casey's place even more. She loved the comfort this brought, and she loved that she was in a relationship with the woman she loved. She got some toothbrushes, face cream, body wash, shampoo and other essentials, and then made her way to the men's underwear section to get some briefs for herself. She didn't mess around when it came to undies, so she got two seven packs of fruit of the looms, and two seven packs of Hanes. She loved how cheap these were compared to fancy women's underwear. Just as she loaded everything into her cart, she heard a voice that startled her.

"Hey Liv, crazy seeing you here!" Rollins said. As she said that, Olivia dropped the four packages and they scurried every which way.

"Oh, hi Amanda, sorry, you startled me. But yes, it's nice to see you too."

"Crazy being here after this place helped us nail Alyssa, right?"

"Haha, if that's a hang up for you Amanda then a lot of places are going to weird you out. Unfortunately scumbags cast their nets all over this city."

"Good point Liv," Amanda then surveyed Olivia cart, and saw the tighty-whities in there that Olivia had retrieved from the floor. "Are you shopping for someone?" Her mind immediately thought that Olivia had a boyfriend that she didn't want to disclose.

"No, just picking up a few things for me," Olivia said "Just needed to replenish, you know?

Rollins gave Olivia a sort of knowing eye and then walked off. Olivia panicked for a second, but then realized that she didn't know anything. She then finished up, paid for everything and then headed back to Casey's.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone always hated Mondays. No matter what your profession, Mondays are always the worst, and in the case of SVU, that was more the case than with any other job. They worked such long hours and were so in demand with such gritty subject matter that all of them loved the release of the weekend and the time off. But, that was always short lived as all of the detectives reconvened on Monday morning.

Amaro was the first one in the office. As he poured himself some coffee in the break room, he was cheerfully greeted by Rollins.

"Nick, how are you man? Nice weekend?" she said in a very excited tone.

"You're awfully chipper for 8 AM on a Monday, what gives?"

Rollins laughed. "Nothing really. Kim and I just got along really well this weekend and were actually able to hang out and talk as sisters which I can't even remember the last time we did, so, yeah, I'm in a good mood. What about you?"

"I'm OK," Nick said. "Maria and Zara were up here, so it was nice to see them. You know how much I love my time with Zara, and Maria and I, well, we're talking. We'll see what happens."

"Awww, you're such a proud daddy," Rollins replied, giving Amaro a playful shove.

As Amanda mixed the cream with her coffee, Nick could tell something was on her mind. She was in such a good mood that he didn't feel like he was prying by asking her what was going on.

"Is there something on your mind?" Nick asked. "You seem like you want to ask or tell me something. If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong, but I don't think I am."

"Well detective, those are some fine skills you are exuding there," Amanda joked. "But yes, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok, what is it," Nick suggested.

"Well, here it is. And this might sound weird to start, but just go with me for a second."

As Amanda spoke, Nick just sort of thought. His mind raced as to where Rollins was going with all of this, and he just hoped that things were OK with her and she wasn't in any danger. He hoped her gambling was under control and everything with her sister was fine. She had just said that she had bonded with her sister this weekend, but hey, she could have been lying.

"OK, Nick, here it is. What do you know about detective Benson?"

Nick gave Amanda a bit of a weird, and pensive look.

"Detective Benson?" Nick replied in a confused matter. "What do you mean 'what do I know about her'?"

"I mean, what do you know about her….? Like personally. For example, her romantic life and things like that."

Nick was relieved that this was what Rollins wanted to talk about and that she wasn't in any danger.

"Um, I know next to nothing about her personally. I asked her a question about her father a while back, but she totally shut that down. Then, there was that guy Simon that she dealt with last year, who was her half brother, but I have no idea where he actually came from and how they are actually related. When we're here, it's all business and working on the cases…you know that."

Amanda just stood, pensively and sipped her coffee.

"Why are you asking this?" Nick was now very interested in Amanda's curiosity.

"Well, here's the thing. On Saturday, I was minding my own business, doing some shopping in Target, and I ran into her."

"Yeah, so," Nick replied.

"Well, I wasn't spying or anything, nor was I trying to pry, but I noticed she was buying like toothbrushes, and underwear…and it was men's underwear at that, and there was a lot of it. Plus, as soon as I said something to her, she got startled, like she was hiding something and dropped her basket."

Nick was mildly amused. Though he was curious as to the elements of Olivia's personal life - especially since Amanda knew all about his - he didn't know if this was really enough to start a big fuss.

"Nick, say something," Amanda urged. "Don't you think those things illustrate some pretty long term relations? You don't buy nesting things like that unless you're pretty involved with someone."

As Nick sipped his coffee, he was finally able to gather his thoughts. He realized what Amanda was saying was very valid, but he didn't want to overly pry, especially with Olivia who was just so guarded about everything that was close to her.

"Well Amanda, I think you're right. I bet there is something going on with Olivia, but there's no way she'll say anything to any of us. She basically never mentions her personal life…ever."

Just as he finished that sentence, Olivia walked in, looking very noticeably chipper.

"Good morning you two!" She said as she poured a cup of coffee, black. "How are things?"

"Things are fine," Amanda said, sort of stumbling to get the words out. "How was the rest of your weekend after I saw you?"

Olivia's cop instincts suddenly kicked in, and she realized that she was being slightly interrogated, but didn't mind. Even if Rollins was remotely onto her, there is no way she would ever figure out who she was involved with. She didn't know Amanda to be heterosexist, but generally speaking, people believe other people to be straight. She severely doubted that Amanda thought she was with a woman, let alone the ADA.

"It was nice, relaxing," Olivia said without breaking stride or the tone of her voice. "I just cooled out…nothing too crazy."

As she said that, Olivia walked out the door and headed over to her desk. She didn't leave much to be suspicious about, but Rollins still sensed something.

"You see that?!" Rollins said in a tone that was a little too loud for the coffee room.

"What?" Nick replied.

"She's clearly hiding something."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But I feel like if you sneak around her and she catches you, she's going to bite your head off and never trust you again, so you have to be smart about how you deal with this. Just cool it for a second, Amanda. I am sure when and if she feels comfortable, she will tell us about it, but I think the best decision now is to just lay low."

"Fine," Amanda said. "But you're around her more than I am, you know, since you guys are partners and all. See if you can get anything out of her."

"OK, Rollins, if it means you will slow down with this, then I'll try, sure. But please, try to focus more on the scumbags we have to catch and not detective Benson's love life."

"Ok, sure," Rollins said. "But please, try to find something."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk and went over some paperwork, just as she had done a thousand times before. It had been a relatively slow day which gave her more time to slightly obsess over Rollins' suspicions. She really wasn't nervous at all, because, even if she suspected anything, there is no way she would think Olivia was with a woman. As much as she was OK with everything, she did worry a little. She loved Casey more than anything, and above all else, she wanted to protect her, which made it even more important that they kept their relationship under wraps. She didn't want to risk her job by having people find out about the two of them, but if push came to shove, she would sacrifice being a detective. That is just how much Casey meant to her. Just as she thought about all of this, her phone rang.<p>

"Benson," she answered.

The voice on the other end described a very brutal murder of a 15 year old girl outside of a bar downtown. Olivia jotted down the address and then summoned Nick so they could check everything out together. As he got his jacket on, Rollins shot him a look that said "remember what we talked about before" and he followed Olivia out the door.

When they arrived at the crime scene, it was business as usual. Olivia was her normal self, very guarded and not letting Nick into anything emotional and personal. Olivia interviewed the bar owner and the bouncer while Nick talked to a couple of the bartenders. It turned out that the victim was young Melissa Irving, a freshman in high school. No one had seen her with a guy, which made the case very typical to SVU. Her pelvis had been broken as well as two of her ribs, and a couple of her fingers.

"Brutal, isn't it," Nick said as he and Olivia reconvened. "It still is unbelievable to me that people can be so savage."

Olivia slightly ignored him, just because she had heard this before from many different detectives. She felt extreme compassion for all rape victims, but was very careful not to get too attached. When that happened, she had a propensity to become obsessed.

"It is, Nick," She replied. "What'd you get?"

"Not a whole lot. The bartender remembers serving Melissa, and remembered her with two girls, but didn't remember her with any guy, and didn't see her leaving with anyone. But, they are pulling the surveillance cameras for us right now, so we'll have an idea who she came with."

One of the uniforms then tapped Olivia on the shoulder. "You guys should check this out," he said, handling Olivia a very tattered license.

"Ah, so Melissa Irving became Allison Cooper, 22, from Staten Island when she wanted to drink and party," Olivia noticed as she tried to straighten out the fake ID. She knew that tracking the ID would be a start, but first they needed to find her friends.

"Here you go, detectives," the owner interjected, handing the two of them the surveillance tapes. "We can watch this in my office if you like."

"That would be great, actually" Amaro offered. "Can we right now?"

"Sure, right this way."

The three of them headed inside and watched the footage and found the two girls that Melissa came with. Then, they went back to the station and blew up the images and cross checked the faces inside the database, and found two matches. One was Lucy Hale, the other was Monica Harper. They then found the school they went to, and Nick and Olivia were on their way.


	19. Chapter 19

As they arrived, both of them noticed all of the students looking at them. This was a private, catholic high school with nuns and such, and the kids looked nervous to be seeing police officers there. No one seemed to know what happened to Melissa, which very much surprised both of them. Finally, they found both of the girls who were in english class.

"Hi, my name is Olivia, this is my partner, detective Amaro, we just wanted to ask you a few questions about Melissa," she said. These words came out so naturally because she had said them a thousand times before. Both of them girls were very nervous, as it was clear that this is the first time either of them had talked to the police. Finally, Monica answered.

"Sure, we can give you whatever you need. What is this about?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but Melissa was found dead this morning, outside of Amarok Bar, and we know that you two were with her."

Both of them gasped. They definitely knew something happened to her, and were both hiding something, and not doing the best job of hiding it from the officers.

"Now, did you two see Melissa with anyone last night?"

The girls looked at each other. They were very nervous, and finally, Lucy broke the silence. "I don't remember anyone specifically. We were dancing and talking with a lot of guys, and we all left together. Melissa then went back inside because she said she forgot her jacket, but told us to take a cab home. That was the last I heard from her."

Lucy then gave Olivia her phone and showed her the text from Melissa that read "C U guys tomorrow. I'm all good, just cab it home."

"Well, if you girls remember anything else or anyone else that Melissa may have talked to or anything, please call us." Olivia handed each of them a card and they made their way out the door.

"They are definitely hiding something," Amaro said as they walked to the car. "It was blatantly obvious. They definitely knew who Melissa was with, and they are trying to protect someone."

"Was it that obvious?" Olivia answered sarcastically. She had picked up on the same thing Nick had. It was clear the girls were protecting someone, but now the job was trying to find out who. "Let's go back to the bar and check out that video again. We can check out each and every guy or girl that Melissa talked to last night."

"Good Call partner," Nick said. Now that they had a bit of a plan, he thought that now would be a good time to try to get into what Rollins wanted him to get into. They had a solid forty-five minute drive with traffic over to the bar, so this was definitely prime talking time.

"So Liv, how are you otherwise?" he asked. "You seemed to be in such a great mood this morning. Is there anything new with you?"

Olivia's cop senses heightened. She knew what was happening, and new just how to give Nick the answers he needed. She had seen many suspects and witnesses doing this for so many years.

"I'm fine Nick, really I am. And I am in a good mood, but I just got to rest and sleep a lot this weekend which is always nice. Wasn't Maria here? How are she and Zara?"

Nick cursed himself internally for letting Olivia wiggle out of his line of questioning so easily, but after all, she was a pro. He tried to get the subject back onto her, but ended up just talking about his life and how things were with his family. He was pissed at himself for striking out, and knew that Rollins was going to bite his head off when he returned to her with nothing.

* * *

><p>"So, any leads on the Irving Case?" Casey asked as she poured two glasses of red wine to accompany the chicken cutlets she had made. Normally, white wine went with chicken, and she was a pretty big stickler for things like that, but she had this terrific pinot noir from California that she was dying to try. She also knew they weren't supposed to talk about work, but it all was so intertwined that neither of them could help it.<p>

"Not much right now," Olivia uttered as she took a sip of her wine. "We found three guys that Melissa was dancing with on the surveillance video, and were able to ID two of them, and spoke with one of them, but he didn't do it. He left at 11:30 to meet up with other friends and Melissa was killed well after midnight, at about 5 AM to be exact. The other guy, we got a name but couldn't track down. The last guy, no ID yet, but we'll find him tomorrow."

Casey nodded as she chewed. She actually loved hearing about all the preliminary stuff with a case so she knew what she was dealing with.

"But the real news is…." Olivia paused for emphasis, as she grabbed Casey's attention…"The real news is, both Rollins and Amaro think I have a new boyfriend and are trying to pump me for information about whoever he may be."

"Shut Up!" Casey said as she swallowed a bite of chicken. "Are you serious?"

"Haha, yeah I am Case, but the two of them are beyond clueless. They have no idea that I'm even gay, so already they are in the dark. But this morning, I could tell the two of them were talking about me, and then as soon as I entered the room to get some coffee, they changed the subject. It was just so obvious. Then, on our way back to the bar after talking to the kids in school, Nick was asking me these lame softball questions about why I was in a good mood. I actually expected some more probing questions, but these were just so easy to dodge."

Casey laughed. "Oh men, just so oblivious, all the time."

"You're telling me, Case. Elliot and I were together for 12 years and he never even knew I was gay until I told him ten years into our partnership. And I wasn't even particularly subtle with him. He ran into me while I was out with women and just always assumed the girls were my friends. It actually got pretty funny after a while."

"It is the perfect cover, you know, them thinking you like guys," Casey said. "This way, they really will never figure us out."

"No way. Plus, you're the most important person in the world to me, and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize this, so they can just have good luck trying, but no one will find anything out until I'm ready to tell them."

"Man, so headstrong, that's one of the reasons I love you so much," Casey said. "Goodness, I swear, you're the perfect woman."


	20. Chapter 20

Nick sat at his desk as he looked at the surveillance video from the bar over and over again. He saw a face, but it was pretty obscured, and the guy had a hat that shielded his face. He had a gut feeling that this guy was somehow connected to all of this and he hated the fact that he couldn't figure out who it was. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, and then Rollins approached him.

"Got anything?" She asked.

"Nothing," he responded. "I hate this, because I know this guy is tied to her somehow, some way, and I feel like her friends are covering for whoever this guy is."

"Are you going to try and talk to them again?"

"Yes, we are, as soon as Olivia gets back. They are clearly hiding something, and we may have to push hard for them to crack."

Rollins looked interested, and wanted desperately for Nick to figure this out. Then, uncharacteristically, she had a moment of insensitivity.

"So, did you find anything out about the other thing we talked about?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, God, Amanda, no," Nick responded in a very annoyed manner. "Well, I did ask her on our way back to the bar from the school, but I got nothing. Honestly, I'm not even thinking about who Liv's lover may be. I just want to nail the scumbag who killed Melissa Irving to the wall."

Amanda got the point and shut that part of the conversation down. Just as Nick finished that sentence, Olivia approached both of them.

"I just came from the second guy were could ID on the video, and he also alibis out. He knows Melissa and her friends, and was under the impression that they are all 21 due to their fake IDs and dressing much older. But he left the bar early to get home and be with his wife and kids…His wife confirms the story and also confirms that he didn't leave the bed all night."

"Wow, father of the year," Nick said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know," Liv said slyly. "But I'm not sure if he was having an affair with any of them or not. But, the wife sure as hell looked pissed when I came and talked to them about all of these teenage girls that he had gotten friendly with."

"Our only chance now is to go back to Lucy and Monica," Nick interjected. "They are clearly hiding something. I don't think either of them killed Melissa, but they definitely know something. All other roads have been dead ends, we just need to get back to them and push harder."

Olivia agreed. They really were stonewalled here as Fin and Much spoke with Melissa's parents and they got nothing. Honestly, this was their best shot.

The principal of the catholic school that all the girls attended was very compliant in helping the detectives find the girls and gave them privacy to talk to them. He led them to a room sort of adjacent to his office where the three of them could converse.

"I don't understand. We told you everything we know. Why are you guys talking to us again?" Monica asked nervously.

"We need your help," Nick said. "We have struggled to find anything that connects anyone to Melissa's murder. Now, let me ask you, do you know who this is dancing with Melissa?"

As he handed the picture to both of the girls, they both nervously looked at it. They clearly knew who it was as both of their hands were shaking.

"No, I'm sorry," Lucy said. "I don't think I've seen him before. Well, at least not before the night Melissa was killed."

Olivia's instincts heightened. Clearly they were protecting whoever this was, so she started to push.

"Girls, don't you want whomever killed your friend to be brought to justice? If you help us, we can do just that."

There was still nothing from either one of them. Olivia was starting to get pissed off, but she never let the emotions get the better of her.

"If you guys know who did this, and you help him, you could be charged with conspiracy and obstruction which could lead to years in a juvenile facility and then an adult prison. I know it's not fair, but that is what you girls could be facing if you continue to lie to us and not help. Now, who is it that's in this picture with Melissa?!"

Lucy looked at it again. She started to speak, and then stopped herself. Then, Monica, who's heart was racing did the same thing. She then started.

"It's…."

"NO!" Lucy screamed. "Monica, we can't! You know what he told us he'd do to us if we ever told anyone! Please, you can't tell them!"

"Tell us what?!" Nick interjected.

"Lucy, did you hear what the detective just said? We could go to jail for not even doing anything! And he killed Melissa, and now, who knows where he is!"

The tension was building, and Olivia could tell she had Lucy.

"Lucy, if you tell us who this is, and what you know, we will make sure nothing happens to either one of you, and we'll also make sure whoever hurt your friend will never hurt either one of you or anyone else ever again."

The girls looked at each other. Olivia's words resonated with both of them, and they were finally able to exhale and tell what they knew.

"The man is….it's Mr. Harper," Monica said, very, very softly.

"A teacher here?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Monica replied. "He started off by giving Melissa special treatment. It was clear to us that he liked her, and we always called her the teacher's pet and such."

"He used to joke with Monica that they had the same last name," Lucy uttered. "But it wasn't Monica he liked, it was Melissa."

"So then what happened?" Olivia asked.

"Well, he invited Melissa to hang out with him," Lucy said. "But she was nervous, and said she would only hang out if Monica and I were there, and he was really OK with that. So, we lied to our parents and went out to dinner with him. Then, he asked us out drinking and we said we couldn't so he made us all fake IDs."

Olivia got so angry at this lowlife. She couldn't believe he would abuse his power like this is so many different ways.

"Are we going to get in trouble for drinking and having fake IDs?" Lucy asked.

"No," Olivia responded flatly. "Well, maybe you'll have to pay a fine and be on probation, but you won't go to jail."

Both girls were relieved. Then, they continued.

"It got weird, fast," Monica said. "He got so attached to Melissa, and sent her dozens of letters. He never texted or emailed his feelings, but he wrote her handwritten letters. He must have sent or given her dozens of them. Initially, she thought this was this cool teacher that wanted to hang out with her, but it got creepy fast."

"Did it ever get physical?" Nick asked.

Both girls went silent.

"Yes" Monica said softly. "I know they had sex at least once. She told us about it. After that, that's when he started to get even weirder."

"She was going to end it, and did," Lucy said. "But, we liked our new lifestyle, and liked going out, so we still used our fake IDs, and we'd see him out, and he'd try to talk to Melissa. Then, once in school he pulled her aside and said if she or either of us ever said anything to anyone about any of this, he'd kill us. We ran into him again at a bar a week after that and he said the same thing."

"So you guys ran into him again the other night, and what happened?" Nick asked.

The room got silent again.

"It's OK girls, you're doing a great job, just keep going," Olivia said.

"We saw him, and he just talked to Melissa for a second, but it was kinda loud, so we didn't hear what he said. He also was wearing this hat and covering his face, so we could barely tell it was him," Monica said.

"And then, it seemed like he left her alone," Lucy added. "Then, at the end of the night we were getting in a cab, and Melissa left her jacket in the bar. She went back to get it, and that was the last time we saw her."

Nick and Olivia recorded the whole conversation, and then thanked the girls. Now, all they wanted to do was nail the prick to the wall.


	21. Chapter 21

"Can you believe that asshole?" Nick said. "I swear, people can be so sick."

"He's sick, but I've seen sicker," Olivia followed. "The gross thing about this whole thing is that he kills Melissa, brutalizes her and then goes right from there to school where he taught all of his classes. I can't believe how some people can just have no remorse and no conscience."

They were headed back to the bar because the owner said he found something that they should see. When they arrived, he handed them a piece of fabric that had been in the men's bathroom. He was smart, and wore gloves so it wasn't contaminated.

When they got back to the lab, Warner informed them that Mr. Harper's DNA was in fact on the fabric as well as Melissa's blood and skin cells. Now, it was proving that he had done this. This was surely enough for a warrant, which Casey was happy to sign.

* * *

><p>It was so clear that this Michael Harper was the guy. He showed up to teach the day of her murder, literally hours later, but after that, he had called out sick. And, when Rollins and Fin made their way to his apartment to question him, his was conveniently absent. Olivia and Nick knew he wouldn't be there again for the search, but they still went to collect more evidence. As they knocked on the door of his Upper West Side apartment, he by no surprise wasn't there. When they entered, they found all of the letters he had written to Melissa. Clearly he had either stolen them from her or broken into her parents house to take them back.<p>

"So, I guess we can maybe add breaking and entering to the charges," Nick said sarcastically.

Olivia smiled as she searched. She opened a drawer and found a dead Iphone which she plugged in to charge. As it got more juice, there was a picture on the background of Melissa, Monica and Lucy.

"I've got Melissa's phone," Olivia yelled from across the room. "This prick stole it, texted Lucy and Monica from it before he killed her. God, what a sick fuck."

Everyone rummaged through the apartment and found many pictures of Melissa from various points in time. They also found the machine and software on his computer that he used to make the fake IDs.

"Well, if we don't get him for murder, we can still send him away for a long, long time," Nick said.

Olivia didn't really want to hear that, because she wanted to make sure he went away forever, and the murder charge would do that. These other charges were good, but eventually he could be released on them.

"What do we have here," Olivia chuckled. She had found a DVD and then put it into the computer. It was the he and Melissa having sex. "Gosh, what an ungodly sick fuck," she whispered.

Just as they were bagging all of this, they got a call from Warner.

"This bastard beat her to death," she said. "And for a 15 year old, Melissa put up one hell of a fight. His DNA is all over her hands. His skin cells are in the cuts on her hands and deep underneath her fingernails. But her pelvis was broken with a bat or a two-by-four and her face looks to be smashed with his hand."

"Thanks, Warner," Olivia said as she hung up.

It dawned on Olivia. This guy broke her fingers because he knew how much DNA was under her fingernails. They had so much evidence, but now just needed him.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think he is?" Casey asked Olivia over dinner. She was getting excited to try this guy and put him away for 20 lifetimes.<p>

"I honestly have no idea. He resigned from school because he knew all the evidence we have on him, and no one has seen him since he killed Melissa. We've talked to everyone. Teachers, students, his parents, but no one seems to know."

Casey thought. She wasn't as good as Olivia was with putting things together, but she was decent. It was possible that since Olivia had worked so hard on this, that she was in a little deep and a fresh set of eyes could help her.

"You know, we've dealt with a million Michael Harper's over the years," Casey said thoughtfully. "And what's one thing they have in common…?"

Olivia thought, and she liked where Casey was going with all of this. "Arrogance." she said faintly.

"That's right. And guys like him, they are never as smart as they think they are. So wherever it is, it's definitely not someplace overly complex."

"Holy shit, Casey, I know where he is! I need to call everyone right now!"

"OK, fine Liv, but where is he?"

"I can't tell you that now, but trust me, I know. I'll give you all the info once we collar the bastard."

"OK, I'm going to the office too. As soon as you arrest him, I'll charge him and make sure he's held in a cage with less than 0 bail."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately you beautiful, sexy attorney?" Liv said as she planted a kiss on Casey's lips.

"Of course you have, but it's always so nice to hear."

* * *

><p>"So how did you figure it out?" Nick asked.<p>

"Well, Casey helped me," Olivia said. She then realized she slipped a little, but not enough for him to suspect anything. "We were on the phone, and just talking casually, and she mentioned something about people like Harper and how they're arrogant, and then it hit me."

"You talk to Novak, our ADA on the phone?" Nick asked.

"Haha, yes, detective, I do. What, we're not allowed to be friends outside of work?"

He still suspected nothing, and honestly, Olivia loved how she was duping him. She loved that he had no idea that Olivia was with a woman, let alone Casey. Their relationship was already hot, but this secretive aspect as well as the deception made it even hotter.

As they prepared to kick the door into the apartment that Harper had rented in Melissa's parents building, all of the detectives found a sense of calm come over them. They knew that he couldn't hide anymore, and the building manager as well as the leasing office confirmed that he rented a unit two floors below Melissa's parents two weeks ago. It all came to a head. He used the fake ID software one last time to make one more phony ID for himself, and this enabled him to still be close to Melissa is some weird sort of way.

Finally, Olivia banged on the door. "Police! Open up!" She yelled as she had done a thousand times before. "Harper, we know you're in there and it will be much easier if you just let us in!" Everyone heard stirring. It was clear he was trying to make a break for it.

"I got it!" Nick said as he kicked the door in. Lo and behold, there was Harper trying to make it down the fire escape. As Olivia ran in, she saw even more of a shrine to Melissa than was in his other apartment. She then saw a collection of Louisville sluggers, and clearly only of them had been used to beat Melissa senseless. There was no way he would ever make it out of there as police completely canvassed the area around his building. He was just making one last ditch attempt to get away.

"It's over Harper!" Olivia screamed. "Just turn yourself in and this will be a lot easier on you!"

As he climbed down the fire escape, Olivia made her way downstairs. As much as she knew he was going to be apprehended, she wanted to be the one that put the cuffs on him herself.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Harper yelled from the fire escape. He made his way down and saw an army of police. Clearly, there was no way out, and this was the end for him.

"Michael, give up now! You can't get anywhere!" Olivia yelled. He was unarmed, so he really was out of options. Then, realizing this, he just put his hands up, surrendering.

Olivia then barked out instructions like she'd done a million times. "On your knees, Harper! Now!" He complied, and she made her way behind him.

"Michael Harper, you are under arrest for murder, statutory rape, stalking, and so much more," she said as she grabbed her handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have him present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights that I have given you?" As she clicked the cuffs onto his wrists very tightly behind his back, he nodded in compliance. Then, she gave him to the uniforms who stuffed him into the backseat of a squad car.

"Sweet justice," she mumbled. "Just sweet justice."


	22. Chapter 22

"Great work today counselor," Olivia said as she poured two glasses of wine. She and Casey were at her place for a change, just because Olivia hadn't been there in a little while, and she liked the time at her home. Plus, a lot of Casey's classiness had rubbed off on her, so she wasn't living in a mess all the time, and she had some nicer things.

"Please, _you_ did the great work," Casey said as she laughed. "With all that evidence, I just had to work out the sentencing. But I'm not complaining…I love when you guys make my job easy."

The two had a very nice dinner that Olivia actually made. Casey was much better in the kitchen, but Olivia could make some things, and tonight, she made some very simple chicken breasts with some herbs and some broccoli. She liked cooking for Casey, but she had to admit - she liked Casey's exceptional cuisine she mad a little bit better. Casey was wearing track pants and a three quarter length T-shirt, while Olivia was basically still in her work clothes. She still had her black slacks on, but she traded the blouse she was wearing for a more comfortable Juicy T-shirt that may or not have been Casey's.

Casey was on her third glass of wine, and Olivia could tell she was getting a little tipsy. She had always been a bit of a lightweight, and when Olivia was concerned, her juices flowed much, much faster. As the two of them sat on the couch together, sipping their wine, Casey began to get a little frisky, and rubbed the brunette's very muscular stomach.

"Why someone's in a good mood," Olivia purred as Casey made her way north and started to feel Olivia's beautiful and extremely hard nipples.

"Well, I told you. Any time you catch a murderer, or any perp for that matter, this is what you'd get…."

Olivia loved the sound of that as she kissed Casey's extremely soft lips. It was a wonder to her how beautiful, soft and pouty Casey's lips were, and Olivia could kiss them for days. As they made out, Casey slid her hand down Olivia's back and gently squeezed her ass. This sent a charge through Olivia, which was certainly welcome.

"Well there counselor," Olivia purred. "I like what you're doing there."

Casey squeezed and cupped Olivia's ass with one hand as she groped her nipples with the other. Both of them were getting extremely hot, and Casey didn't want to mess around anymore. She reached for Olivia's belt, undid it and threw it on the floor. Then, she unzipped her pants, and in one motion ripped them off.

"My, my, my, someone's feeling even more frisky," Olivia whispered. "I am loving this. I love my job, but this certainly gives me even more incentive to catch bad guys…"

Casey smiled as she looked at Olivia. She was so turned on, it was incredible as Olivia sat laid there in that t shirt and her tighty-whities.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love seeing you in those," Casey hummed. "You just make them look so unbelievably sexy."

Between kisses, Olivia blushed. She loved that Casey said that, and she also loved just how much she turned her on.

"Well counselor, I'm glad you like them," Olivia cooed as she turned around and playfully shook her ass in Casey's face while she was on all fours on the couch. "I will certainly make sure you see a lot more of me in them!"

Casey then smiled and playfully patted and squeezed Olivia's ass, and then turned her around continued to kiss her beautiful lips. She then reached inside Olivia's briefs and inserted three fingers inside of her and maneuvered them back and forth, feeling deep inside of her beautiful girlfriend. Her tongue continued to massage Olivia on top, and her fingers continued to massage her down below. While she continued to finger her over, and over and over again, she also continued to rub Olivia's breasts. Olivia was getting so hot, and it was certainly getting close to being that time. She felt all of her juices getting close to the plateau as Casey continued to touch and rub her…everywhere. Having Casey's hands on her certainly made Olivia hot, and also, Casey was working expertly inside her pussy. Finally, Casey made one final thrust which sent Olivia into an unbelievably orgasmic state. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she released all over her underwear and even more onto her couch. This was like a waterfall, but the greatest waterfall imaginable.

"I can't believe how hot you make me," Olivia murmured. "I can't even imagine how I had orgasms before you. It's basically like I've lost my virginity and it's unreal."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself, detective," Casey said. "And each time I see you either in those briefs or putting them on, I lose it. I just want to jump you immediately."

Olivia laughed. "Well, that's certainly good to know counselor! I'm glad you like them. And I hope you don't get sick of them, because they're definitely not going anywhere!"

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Definitely one of each of their favorite days of the week. Both Olivia and Casey were pretty tired from the night before, and they definitely liked being able to lie in bed all day if they wanted to.<p>

"It's so amazing waking up next to you," Olivia said as she kissed Casey on the cheek. "You are seriously so fantastic. I don't even know how to repay you for last night."

Olivia stood up, basically still clad in what she was wearing the night before, in underwear and that Juicy T-shirt.

"Oh god, say no more Liv…What you're wearing right now makes me want to jump your bones again!"

"Oh goodness Case, you did say how much you like seeing me in my little tighty-whities last night, and that is definitely flattering, for sure," Olivia said. "But these ones, they definitely need to come off. They are still soaked in both of our juices from last night."

Without thinking, Olivia took her undies off and put them in the hamper, right in front of Casey. She wasn't modest at all, and she really had no need to be as her body was exceptional for anyone, especially a woman her age. Then, she went into her top drawer and got another pair of briefs and slid them on. She also changed her shirt and just put on a nice comfortable sweatshirt.

"Man my girlfriend is hot," Casey whispered, not realizing that Olivia could probably hear her.

"Yes she is," Olivia said back, giving Casey a kiss.

"Hey, Liv, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Case, what is it?"

"When did you start wearing…you know, those…?"

Olivia laughed. "You mean when did I start wearing men's briefs as my primary source of underwear?" Olivia laughed. "I don't remember exactly, but probably when I was like 14 or 15. I just bought a pack one day and thought 'maybe I'll like these' and put them on and just fell in love with them. They were so much more comfortable for me than traditional women's undies so I just kept buying them and kept wearing them. Now, I don't even think about it, and I forget sometimes, because in the gym, or somewhere else I may be changing, people will definitely stare at me or do a double take, but I don't even care anymore."

"Let them stare," Casey said. "Because I think you look like the sexiest woman on earth in them!"

Olivia blushed, and was flattered by what Casey said. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten to find someone she cared about as much as Casey.

"But Liv, I need some coffee, and know you have none, so I'm going to go around the corner and get some. You want anything else?"

"Yeah, maybe a muffin…yeah, a muffin. If they have red velvet, good. If not, I'll take poppyseed."

"OK, great…just hope no one tests your urine," Casey joked.

She didn't even think about what she was wearing, but she had very obvious sex hair, and she had just thrown on a sweatshirt that read "NYC" across the front with the track pants she had been wearing the night before. She also had her glasses on, and it was very clear that she had just come from some serious sexy time.

She walked into the coffee shop, where she had been now dozens of times. The workers there knew her and Liv and were always super friendly.

"Hey Wally, can I get two coffees, one cream and sugar and the other black? And can I get a raspberry frosted donut and a poppyseed muffin?

"Of course you can Casey! Coming right up!" Wally was a nice kid, maybe 21 or 22 that really liked Casey. He may have even had a crush on her.

She handed him the money, and then heard some familiar footsteps. She couldn't see who was behind her, but she could just tell it was someone she knew.

"Hey Ms. Novak, is that you?" Rollins said. Casey was embarrassed because of how disheveled she looked, and of course, Rollins looked great.

"Haha, yeah, it sure is Rollins, how are you? You live around here?"

"Yep, sure do. I see Wally here every morning, usually before I hit the office. I like this coffee a little better than what we've got. But, if I just feel like being simple, I'll just do the squad room coffee"

"Good to know," Casey said. Both of them wanted to talk about the elephant in the room. Rollins was a detective, and not an idiot, and it was very obvious that Casey was not coming from her home.

"You don't live around here, do you,?" Rollins asked. She was beginning to pry, but not too hard.

"No, but I was just with a friend last night, and we were drinking, and I just didn't feel like getting in a cab, so I crashed at her place. No big deal."

"Oh cool," Rollins said, not suspecting anything. Both of them had their orders and were trying to figure out the perfect exit. Rollins just said she had some errands to run and headed out the door.

…

"Liv, I've got your coffee," Casey yelled. Olivia was still wearing what she was when Casey left, which certainly turned her on. "You'll never believe who I just ran into."

Olivia's mind went a thousand places. "Who could it be?" she thought.

"I'll just tell you, Rollins. It turns out she lives around here and goes to that coffee shop almost everyday."

"Are you serious," Liv retorted. "I can't believe I've never seen her around. Did she suspect anything?"

"Nope, Nothing," Casey answered. "Well, not nothing. After all, she's not an idiot. She thought I was doing the walk of shame, but I told her I was crashing with a friend up here because I got too drunk, which she totally bought. Besides she would never in a million years have guessed I was with you."

"Gosh I love it how obtuse people can be," Olivia joked. "Because if Rollins were here right now…she would see things, that I'm sure would rock her world."


	23. Chapter 23

It always seemed like Mondays came too quickly. One second, Olivia and Casey were having amazing fun on their couch, and the next, she was back at her desk. The morning had been quiet, and there was no gossiping about her between Nick and Amanda since Nick was under the weather and not in the office.

"Liv, we got something outside a bar on the Lower East Side, you and Rollins, take it," Cragen ordered.

She wrote down the address, grabbed Amanda and the two got in her squad car and made their way down there. Olivia was prepared for an ambush of questions about her personal life, but to her surprise, Amanda was very reserved and well-behaved.

The two pulled outside the bar, called "Nurse Bettie," which Olivia knew very well. It was a gay bar that she used to always frequent, and she would still go there some with Casey but not as much. She was a little nervous about being recognized, but if she was, she would just deal with it.

"What've we got?" Olivia asked the uniforms.

"Just this," one of them said as he led her to the body. A woman who had been brutally murdered.

"This is a definite sexual assault" Warner said. "Extreme vaginal scarring and severe contusions around her pelvis."

Olivia made a face, and then walked into the barroom to talk to the manager, who was a woman she knew.

"Olivia!" The manager, Kate screamed while she gave her a hug. Kate was a very attractive middle aged woman, much like Olivia. She was a brunette with some traces of grey in her shoulder length hair. She was in great shape as she was an avid marathon runner. She was married to her partner, Robin and the two had three teenaged kids. She and Olivia got along really, really well and generally enjoyed each other. Olivia had felt bad that she hadn't been in to see her much since she hooked up with Casey, but Kate and Casey had met, and liked each other very much. Rollins wasn't there, but she would be any second.

"How are you girl? It's been a little while since you've been here! How are things? I thought we might see you with what happened here last night. When I got here this morning, I remembered this was the kind of cop you were."

"It's nice to see you too, Kate. But now, we've gotta be a little more professional. You see the girl last night?" Olivia held up the girl's license. Melena Hallow was her name. She was 25.

"Yeah, she was here," Kate said. "But she's here almost every night…kinda like you used to be,"

Right as Kate said that, Rollins walked up, and saw just how familiar the two of them looked.

"I'm sorry, you guys know each other?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Kate answered. "Olivia used to come in here all the time, and she's still here every once in a while, but not as much as she used to be…"

Olivia blushed. She was a little embarrassed, but not totally. Rollins was pretty uncomfortable too, and it took her a second to put the whole puzzle together.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to blow up your spot," Kate said. Olivia wasn't really hiding anything, but no one ever asked about her sexual preference, so she just never said anything. But now, there was nothing really for her to hide behind, at least not with Rollins.

"It's OK, Kate. Anyway, did you see her with anyone last night?"

"No, not really. No one specific at least. She's always in here talking to people. She's definitely in here almost every night…and she usually comes in by herself."

"Ok, well, we're going to need your surveillance videos from last night. And if you hear of everything, please, give me a call."

"Oh you know I will girl," Kate said.

"And it's nice to see you, Kate. I'll make sure to come back here soon.

Olivia and Rollins walked back to the car, and there was so much tension and silence. Rollins didn't know what to do or say, or if she should address the situation at all. She was nervous, because she didn't want to say the wrong thing or be too pushy. One thing she did know…it wasn't a new _man_ that Olivia had in her life, it was a new woman.

"So, that's a place you hang out?" Rollins asked sheepishly. "You always hang out at bars like that?"

Olivia laughed. She wanted to string this out as long as she could. "Bars like what?"

"You know, like..well, places that tend to have people that like people of the same…you know…"

"Rollins, I don't know what you're talking about. If you want to say something, you have to be more specific." Olivia was being sarcastic, but Rollins couldn't tell.

"Oh Come on, Liv. Please don't make me say it out loud."

"Say what Rollins? Is there something you want to say?"

"Fine Liv. Gay bars! Do you always hang out at gay bars?!"

"Well Amanda, I'm glad you could say it out loud. And I don't always hang out at them, but that's one of my favorite places, and I know Kate well. Not like I'm sure you're thinking, but we get along great."

"So wait a minute. Does that mean you're…"

"Gay? Yes, I am" Olivia interjected. "Is that some sort of problem?"

"Oh of course not, Liv. I just had no idea, that's all."

"Well, no one really does. I don't go broadcasting my sexual preferences around the office, but if anyone were to ask me straight up, I wouldn't lie to them. But, if you could do me a favor and keep this info to yourself, I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh of course, Olivia. This is your business, and I wouldn't want to step on your toes. But, can I ask you one question?"

"Go for it."

"I am fascinated by this. How did you know?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, I knew because when I was little, like really little I wasn't attracted to boys at all. I remember being in the locker room when I was in ninth grade, changing for gym class and all these girls were talking about whether or not to go 'all the way' with their boyfriends. I thought to myself 'man, this isn't a hard decision for me at all. For one I don't have a boyfriend, and second, I don't really like boys like that. But anyway, I sorta played around and kissed a girl when I was about 12. Then, I seriously kissed a girl when I was 15, and later that year fooled around with a woman. Then, I really knew."

"Wow," Amanda responded. "Liv, you're so cool. I am so proud that you can be who you are."

"Thanks amanda, that means a lot to me. But I'm just living my life as a lesbian. I'm not doing anything special. There are a lot more women that do the same things I do."

"Well, I think you're cool," she responded flatly as they pulled back into the station.

* * *

><p>As Casey and Olivia sat down to dinner, Olivia had a few butterflies in her stomach. She needed to tell Casey what happened, and was surprisingly nervous about it.<p>

"Case, I need to tell you something."

"OK, babe, what is it?"

"Well, we got a call at Nurse Bettie today,"

"Oh really? Wow, that's surprising something bad could ever happen there. Did you see Kate?"

"Yeah, we did. But anyway, Case, I had to talk to Kate about what happened last night and if she saw anything, and she talked to me in her very familiar boisterous way, like Kate always does, and then, Rollins walked over as Kate was describing how I used to be a regular there…"

"Oh Really?" Casey responded.

"Yes. And obviously, Rollins isn't stupid, so she put it all together. Then, as we were riding back in the car, I played dumb and coy for a little while just to mess with her, but I then told her that I'm gay."

"Did she suspect anything else?"

"No, nothing. She still knows nothing about you, but she does know I like women. Still, the only way she's going to figure anything out is if we tell her or she catches us, and she hasn't caught us yet, so I think we're good. Honestly, I was never hiding being gay from anyone, but I have to say, it feels kinda good knowing that someone else knows this important piece of info."

"Liv, you just say the word and we can come clean to everyone. I have no problem risking my job for you. That's how much I love you."

"That's so sweet Case, but we can wait a little while longer. No one suspects anything about you and I right now, so we're good."


	24. Chapter 24

Olivia felt bad about not going out to Nurse Bettie as much as she used to, so she asked Casey if she wanted to go, and of course, Casey obliged. They liked it there because everyone was so friendly. There was an interesting crowd there of people that were looking for hookups, but also older people that just wanted to relax and have a beer or cocktail.

"So you really used to come here all the time when you were single," Casey joked as she took a sip of her Cosmo. "Please tell me, what was your line?"

"Oh shut up, Casey," Olivia joked. "And I didn't have any lines. You know me, I'm not good with the small talk. I just liked that there was a place that I could come and feel comfortable with other people like me."

"Well, I like it here too," Casey said. "The people are nice, and they make an awesome Cosmo."

"Of course you would drink a Cosmo," Olivia joked. "What's next, we braid each other's hair?"

"Oh lord, Olivia. We may be lesbians, and I may be more femme, but there's no way on earth I'd ever do some inane shit like that."

"How are you girls doing?" Kate said very vibrantly. "And Olivia, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to blow up your spot, and as soon as you left, I realized that people at your office don't know about you…or do they?"

"It's OK, Kate. And before the other day, no one knew except for Casey of course. But now, that woman I was with, Amanda, she knows too, but she's cool, it's ok."

"I'm glad Olivia. I didn't want to mess anything up for you."

"Well, there's no rule that says you can't be gay and be a cop," Liv joked.

"But what about fucking the ADA….?" Casey interrupted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well that's a problem," Olivia chided.

Kate put everything together. Finally.

"Oh, so you're not just a lawyer, Casey you work for the cops?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm the ADA for SVU. They arrest the bad guys, I make sure they get locked up with the key thrown away."

"You guys are like a crime fighting team. I think that's amazing," Kate said.

"Well, Kate, it's really cool. But it's also really not allowed for us to date, so we have to keep everything super hush, hush."

"Understood. Hey, Olivia have you found anything else out about the case? I thought it would kill business here which made me super nervous because Mike's going to college in a year, but actually, things have been fine."

"No, we don't have much. Melena talked to so many women that night she was killed and thus far, each one we've spoken to has alibied out. It's annoying as hell."

"Did she have a girlfriend?" Casey asked. She knew that they really weren't supposed to be talking about the case, but she was with people she could trust, and they weren't getting any information illegally, so things were all good.

"Not to my knowledge," Kate said. "But there was this one girl she talked to a lot. Always was buying drinks for her. I'm not sure her name though, but man, is she hot. Blonde with these piercing blue eyes…Kinda looks like Julianne Hough."

"Nothing wrong with that," Casey said.

"Thanks a lot, Kate, we'll try and find her. We can do some facial recognition with some of the software we've got at the precinct. But I haven't seen anyone who fits that description who was talking to Melena. Are you sure this girl was here that night?" Olivia asked.

"Not 100 percent, but she's usually here, so I bet she was."

.


	25. Chapter 25

"There! That's the woman we're looking for," Olivia said as Rollins paused the video. Kate was right. There was a woman at the bar that looked just like Julianne Hough, and man was she hot. "Can we do the facial recognition on her?"

"Yeah, just a second. Let me zoom in a little bit, and then I'll run the software," Rollins said.

Amanda worked the program and then everyone waited to see if any matches came up. Lo and behold, there was one.

"Susan Webber," Rollins said. "27 years old, lives down in the village, not too far from Nurse Bettie. It also says here she works as a data analyst."

"You wanna pay her a visit?" Olivia urged.

"Absolutely."

Olivia and Rollins headed over to Webber's office. She was a data analyst for Aetna, and Olivia immediately wondered how a woman as hot as she was could end up with such a mundane and boring job.

"Why hello detectives," she said in a very chipper manner. "I suppose this has something to do with Melena?"

"You read out minds," Rollins uttered sarcastically. "Is it true you guys dated?"

"Yeah, we were together for a while, but I couldn't stand her wandering eye," Webber said. "She just needed the attention, hence heading to Nurse Bettie every night. After a while, I got tired of that nonsense."

"Did things end amicably?" Olivia asked.

There was silence. Webber wanted to continue, but she realized that right now she needed to choose her words carefully. The lull was getting a little awkward until she finally found the words.

"Amicably, well?"

"That's all you could think of," Olivia thought.

Webber thought a little bit more.

"Well, I can't lie to you guys. It didn't end well between us."

"And why was that?" Olivia asked.

"You heard before, when I said she had a wandering eye? Well that was true. And she cheated on me twice, but the second time was prolonged, with this woman Alice. After that, I was done."

"Alice have a last name?" Rollins asked quickly

"Yeah, Dunham," Webber offered.

"Thank you Susan," Olivia said nicely. "You have certainly helped us out immensely."

Rollins called the precinct and got Fin to run Alice Dunham through the system and there were three that came up. After drawing blanks on the first two, Olivia and Amanda found the last one who was a big time white shoe lawyer. When the detectives walked into her office, it was clear that she was a lesbian. She had tons of pictures of her with a woman whom she had her arm around, presumably her spouse or partner.

"I don't know anything about Melena," Alice said. "I was so sad to see that she had been killed, but she and I had ended it after she asked me to leave my wife for her."

"So, you're married," Rollins asked.

"Yes, and I made a mistake being with Melena. But my wife and I we both work long hours and I just lost myself for a second and started the affair with Melena. But I ended it a month ago and I hadn't been with her since, even though we did occasionally run into each other at Nurse Bettie."

"Did you see her the night she was killed?" Olivia followed.

"Yes, very briefly. My wife, Sharon was with me, and we all said hello very quickly, but then Sharon got called back to the office and I just went home."

"Did you tell your wife you had an affair?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. And she was infuriated and threatened to leave me, but we went to counseling and are slowly working things out."

"You just answered my next question" Olivia said slyly.

"Thank you Alice, and if you think of anything else, please give us a call," Rollins offered.

.


	26. Chapter 26

"Alice alibis out" Fin said. "We've got surveillance cameras that show her going into her building at 11:30 the night Melena was killed. We've also got an ATM receipt from the machine around the corner from her building at 2 AM…the same time Melena was killed"

"Have we checked the wife?" Amaro asked. Even though he was back in the office, Cragen let Olivia and Amanda finish the case together since they started it.

"Yeah, she did go back to her office at 11:15, but her office and Nurse Bettie are conveniently close to each other" Olivia said. "We have her going in, and then leaving at 6 AM, which gives her plenty of time to commit the rape and murder."

"It makes sense," Nick said. "She finds out her wife has an affair, she becomes enraged and the kills her wife's former mistress. We've all seen what jealousy and range can do in a marriage."

Everyone got a little awkward when Nick said that. He was being sarcastic, but this wasn't really a laughing matter.

"But if the wife was good for this, wouldn't we have seen her on one of the surveillance videos?" Rollins said. "We've looked through every frame of them and found no one resembling her whatsoever."

"Listen, we've been at this for a while, all of you just go home, and we'll rethink all of this tomorrow" Cragen ordered.

* * *

><p>"Infidelity…it's just a weird and serious animal," Casey said. "I can certainly see why Alice's wife would go crazy and kill her former mistress. I know I would lose it if you ever did something like that to me."<p>

"Well, that will never, ever, ever happen" Olivia said as she adjusted herself in the bathtub with Casey. She absolutely loved Casey's tub, which was basically a hot tub, with jets and such. It was beyond relaxing, and definitely gave her the release that she needed after 16 or 18 hours dealing with such heavy drama.

"I know you'd never do anything like that to me, Liv" Casey said. It was so nice how their naked and lathered bodies just rested next to one another in the hot pond that they had created. Both of them were normally shower people, but nothing really beat a long bubble bath with your mate.

"It makes you think though," Casey offered.

"About?" Liv followed.

"Well, I'm sure Alice's wife said the same thing that you just said to me and never thought in a million years her wife would cheat on her, but she did it anyway…"

"What are you saying, Case?"

"Nothing. But, I think this really can test someone's rage, infidelity that is. When it happens to you, I feel like you lose your mind a little."

"Well, lucky for you, you'll never have to lose your mind," Olivia said as she positioned herself on top of Casey. She put both of their wine glasses on the bathroom floor and then began rubbing Casey's breasts. Something about being in the bathtub made this even hotter, and as Olivia reached underneath for Casey's pussy, she felt herself feeling better and better. Casey leaned in and kissed Liv, and Olivia aggressively touched Casey over and over and over again. The two of them loved the touch that each of them had, but there was a definite difference between the two. Olivia was much rougher, and Casey was much softer. Though Casey loved to pleasure Olivia, Olivia was much more the aggressor of the two.

As they continued making out, Olivia's touch grew fiercer. Even through all the bubbles and the water, she could feel Casey's clit swelling up more and more. There was a rush of the water coupled with a rush of Olivia's fiery touch of Casey's pussy. As Casey's clit swelled more and more, Olivia grew beyond excited. She loved pleasuring Casey, and it truly felt incredible that she could give her girlfriend such an incredible feeling. Casey's nipples were beyond hard as Olivia's free hand circled them, and her lips were the softest as Olivia continued to kiss them. Feeling so many of Casey's parts gave Olivia an even bigger rush, and finally, she touched her nipples one last time before Casey sent out a huge cum through the water.

"Now that was amazing" Casey purred. "I swear, you never cease to amaze me, Liv. Never"

"And you are the only one I want to please. And do not forget that. Ever."

.


	27. Chapter 27

"Good morning everyone!" Olivia said in a very chipper manner as she greeted the rest of the squad. She was on high about her night with Casey, and she just felt like they were going to get something on the wife that would pin her to this murder and rape.

"Have we got anything?" she asked.

"Only this," Roliins said as she pointed to the picture of the video on the projector screen. "Do you see that person there, entering Nurse Bettie?"

"Yeah, but only barely. It's like they are wearing some sort of mask," Fin said.

"Bingo." Olivia chimed. "And the time checks out. We got an address for Alice's wife's office?"

"Yeah, let me pull it up," Rollins said. "Here we go. Margaret Dunham, she works down in the financial district. You want us to go get her?"

"Rollins, Liv, you guys check the home and make sure she's not destroying evidence, and Fin, Munch, you guys check the office," Cragen suggested

* * *

><p>"She called out sick today," Fin said to Liv on the phone. "So she's either at her place or on the move. We'll try to figure out how to track her."<p>

"Police! Open up!" Olivia yelled as she banged against the wall of the apartment Margaret and Alice shared. She heard Margaret scurrying about. "Margaret, Police! Open up!"

"On three. One, two, three!" and with that, Olivia and Rollins kicked the door in to find Margaret trying frantically to get things ready so she could split.

"Planning a way out Margaret?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"This is a nice disguise," Rollins said as she pulled the mask off of a chair, which was the same one that they saw in the video.

"You have no idea what it's like to be so devoted to someone, only to have them cheat on you with a younger piece of tail," Margaret said as she started to cry. "Alice and I have worked so hard to patch things up and make things work, but I just couldn't see Melena anymore. I couldn't know she was out there, I just had to kill her."

That confession was good enough for all parties. Rollins put the cuffs on her and led her out while she read her rights to her.

"It all checks out," Olivia said to the squad a few hours later. Warner found Margaret's DNA under Melena's fingernails, and her wound pattern was consistent with the short folding knife we found in her apartment. Also, we found skin cells and DNA deep inside Melena's vagina from when Margaret raped her."

"Wow, open and shut," Nick said. "Has anyone spoken to Alice?"

"Rollins and I broke the news to her" Olivia said. "She was obviously very shook up. Being married to a rapist and murderer is definitely a tough pill to swallow."

* * *

><p>"Man, that was a good run," Casey said to herself as she walked into her apartment. She had just finished six miles and found Olivia reading the paper at her kitchen table.<p>

"Good run?" the brunette asked as she sipped some orange juice and munched on a bagel with lox and cream cheese.

"Great, I really love the crisp morning air," Casey replied as she took off her sweatshirt. Clad in only leggings and a sports bra, Olivia struggled to contain herself as she ogled Casey's glistening, sweaty body. Casey was just as turned on as Olivia was wearing her favorite outfit of a button down shirt and underwear.

Olivia finished her breakfast, and as Casey walked by her, she gave her a very playful pat on the ass.

"You want any coffee or anything babe?" Olivia asked.

"No, not right now. You'd think I'd be starving after having run that many miles, but I actually I'm not hungry at all. I'm just going to jump in the shower."

Olivia continued to read the paper, which she didn't love doing, just because she hated seeing how the media twisted certain stories, but there wasn't much else to do in Casey's house. It was Saturday morning, so there wasn't much on TV, and Casey had such a wide arrange of scholarly level books that Olivia felt too intimidated to go anywhere near. Just as she turned the page, an idea occurred to her, something that she should have thought of the second Casey waked in the door.

The shower was running, and Casey was definitely in there at this point. The two didn't do shower sex a ton, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity. The more Olivia thought about Casey's amazing body, dripping wet under the hot water, the more turned on she got. It didn't take much for Olivia to get turned on by Casey, and something like this certainly sent her into overdrive.

Wanting to be discreet, Olivia tiptoed into Casey's bedroom and began to disrobe. She took off her button down first, and then very quietly took her bra off. She laid everything on the bed so Casey wouldn't hear any clothes hitting the floor. Though Olivia was the detective and picked up on subtleties very well, Casey was no slouch in that area and could almost always sense when Olivia was up to something. Olivia benefitted from the fact that the redhead took very long showers. On a workday, she would typically be in there for about 15 minutes, but on a weekend, she could be in there for half an hour, easy. It had been about five minutes at this point, and Olivia slid off her tighty-whities and then very softly tiptoed towards the bathroom. As she entered, she saw Casey's naked back and wet hair, and almost blew right then and there. Lucky for her, she contained herself just enough before surprising her soapy, wet girlfriend.

"Hey there beautiful," Olivia purred as she entered the shower. Casey was a little startled, but loved that the beautiful brunette had joined her.

"Mmmmm, fancy seeing you here," Casey whispered as she gave Olivia a wet kiss right on the lips. The water was pelting both of them as they stood by each other. Casey's back was to Olivia and every time Olivia touched her, she felt this sense of heat and calm. It was an amazing juxtaposition that she absolutely love.

"You caught another rapist and murderer the other day," Casey purred. "And you know what that means…."

Casey turned around and ran her fingers through Olivia's long, wet, brunette locks, and kissed her again. As she pressed her pouty lips against Olivia's amazingly soft ones, she ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's amazingly wet and toned body.

"I know," Olivia said softly as the water pelted her. "But you've done so much for me recently…it's time I returned the favor."

Olivia turned Casey around and squeezed both of her ass cheeks and then gave Casey a slightly hard spank right on the ass. She felt empowered and beyond sexy that she was doing this, and then she felt Casey's hands feeling her thighs. She then returned the favor and rubbed up against Casey, feeling the immense heat between them. Olivia then got more aggressive and pinned Casey against the wall of the shower and continued kiss her passionately. She then moved her hands onto Casey's small, perky breasts and felt her amazingly hard nipples. Casey was beginning to shriek a little in the shower, which Olivia loved. She loved all of the passion both of them always exhibited when they were having sex, and she especially loved making the redhead cower beneath her.

The water continued to flow all over both of them, and Olivia continued to suck Casey's nipples over and over and over again. At this point, Casey was full on screaming each time Olivia's soft lips touched her beautiful nipples. As Olivia's tongue touched them once more, she sped things up a tick and took two fingers and slid them inside Casey's wet, dripping pussy. Olivia worked her magic as the hot water showered both of them, and as she massaged Casey's nipples with her tongue, she continued to caress her pussy with her fingers. The water served as even more of an aphrodisiac as it continued to flow onto both of them. Olivia used her fingers expertly inside of Casey, effortlessly moving in and out at a beautiful pace. She felt Casey's swollen clit as she maneuvered her fingers deeper and deeper inside of Casey. All of this pleasure was so amazing that Casey could barely stand it. She was so fulfilled in two of her major erotic zones, and she knew she was about to blow. So, Olivia departed from Casey's nipples for a second, and then gave her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips before returning. Olivia sucked Casey's nipples once more and simultaneously gave her one gigantic thrust inside her pussy which caused Casey to scream out at the top of her lungs and let out an unbelievably ferocious orgasm. Between the shower water and Casey's release, it was as though a geyser had entered the building.

The two just remained in the shower for a few minutes more. Both of them loved what had just taken place, and they honestly couldn't believe how hot it was. Finally, Casey turned the water off and stepped out, and Olivia followed. She couldn't believe it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. She basically felt like the day was half over.

.


	28. Chapter 28

_Authors Note: the second part of this is taken a little bit from the "Castle" episode "Murder He Wrote," but I own nothing. I am just a huge fan of both shows. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!_

Casey had been planning a surprise for Olivia for the last couple of weeks, but that session in the shower certainly derailed her for a second. However, she got back on track as she put on her robe and searched deep in her second drawer for a box she had been hiding. Olivia was in the other room, lounging and reading before Casey summoned her.

"Liv, can you come here for a second?" Casey yelled.

Casey heard Olivia's very familiar footsteps, and she emerged wearing a very sexy silk robe. The robe was not something Olivia would normally wear, but this was a gift from Casey, so Olivia wore it, and actually really liked it.

"I have something for you," Casey said very matter-of-factly.

Olivia noticed Cased had one hand behind her back, and then she gave Olivia the very small box. It was the size of a ring box, but it definitely wasn't an engagement ring or anything. Olivia shook it, but had no real idea what it was. She opened it and saw it was a key. She was confused, because she already had a key to her place, so she wondered where exactly this key went. Though Casey was romantic, she wasn't the overly cheesy type to say something like "this is a key to my heart."

"Olivia, this is a key to my family's house in the Hamptons," Casey said. "And I think we should get out of town and go there next weekend. It will be really fun, and I've checked the forecast and it's supposed to be clear and seventy degrees. What do you say?"

There was a little silence. Just as Casey finished that sentence, Olivia realized that she was in some special company. She also realized how wealthy Casey's family was, and how awesome it was to reap the benefits of all of this.

"Casey, I'd love to go, and am beyond excited. When?"

"Well, let's shoot for next Friday afternoon, and just hope and pray that nobody gets murdered or raped after 5. But if everything's good, I'll pick you up at the precinct and we'll go from there. Just be discreet."

"You know I always am," Olivia replied smiling.

* * *

><p>It was 4:55. It was rare that there was nothing going on in the hotbed that was New York City, but on this day, it seemed like Olivia was going to get her wish and get to spend the weekend with Casey. There were times when there was a lull in criminal activity, and honestly, Olivia liked those times. As much as she loved to help and council victims, she did like it when the streets were quiet.<p>

She thought a lot about how much potential this trip had. Just the two of them in the Hamptons had endless possibilities. Olivia had done some shopping and gotten a few things for the trip, one of which was very discreetly packed in a bag that stayed secure in the police locker room. She wanted to try some new things with Casey this weekend and was very excited to do so.

"Hey there stranger," Casey said as she walked right up to Olivia's desk and actually sat on the edge. The abrupt hello startled Olivia a bit and she immediately jumped out of her thoughts.

"Casey, god you scared me," she answered. Everyone was busy and getting ready for the weekend so no one was really paying attention to either one of them. "And may I ask what you are doing here? I think you are a little early….What if someone suspects?"

Casey gave Olivia a very sarcastic eye. Olivia knew that no one had any idea what was going on between them, and there was no way anyone suspected a thing.

"You are in a room full of police officers and detectives and not a soul knows a thing" Casey said playfully. "Look, no one even really knows I'm here."

Olivia looked at the clock on her computer which read 4:58. Two more minutes were all that separated the two of them from some real freedom and extreme bonding and some absolutely fantastic love making.

"Case, I am losing it. We have like 90 seconds before I am free. If I get a call now, I think I'm going to tear all of my hair out."

Just as she finished that sentence, the captain approached Olivia's desk, and didn't even notice her.

"What, they don't keep you busy enough at City Hall, counselor?" he joked.

"They must not," she quipped back. "Had to find some better action over here."

As Casey finished that sentence, she noticed the clock on Olivia's computer read 5 o'clock. Both of them were officially free.

Olivia then grabbed the bag from the locker room and headed out of the building. She said her goodbyes, and the bag was just small enough that no one asked if she was going anywhere for the weekend. She made her way down the steps and found a waiting Casey who was parked outside. Normally, she did the driving, but considering this was Casey's family's house and she knew where they were going, Olivia had to suck it up and let Casey man the controls. They pulled out, and made it about half a block before Olivia planted a big wet kiss on Casey's lips.

"You may not ever be allowed in our office ever again," Olivia said playfully.

"And why's that detective?"

"Because when I see you…looking so beautiful in those amazing suits, I just lose it and can barely focus."

Casey blushed. She loved it when Olivia flattered her. As they stopped at a light, Olivia nearly jumped Casey's bones right there in the car.

"Easy there tiger," Casey joked. "Save some for the Hamptons! Trust me, we'll be doing plenty of that when we get up there."

"Fine, but you have to admit, car sex is pretty hot," Olivia teased. "And you know you would have done it."

"Well of course I would have, Liv! You know how hard it is for me to say no to you!"

Olivia then took Casey's hand and held it as she made their way out of the city. The drive was a little long, but not terrible, just about two hours to Casey's family's beach house on Westhampton. As Casey made a series of turns, she finally arrived at their destination and Olivia was in absolute awe.

She was not used to things like this. This house was huge, and right on the beach - the true definition of living a posh lifestyle. Never had Olivia had anything close to this, and now, she was even more seeing what being with Casey could bring her. She wasn't shallow in the slightest, and if Casey's family didn't have a nickel to their name, she'd still love her more than anything, but having these ornate houses and money was definitely a plus.

"Holy shit Casey, is all yours," Olivia asked squeamishly.

"What do you mean, Liv?"

"This house, is it all yours?"

"Oh well, not all _mine _necessarily. I mean, my family owns it."

Olivia gulped. She always knew Casey's family was wealthy, but she had no idea she was this well off.

Casey then parked and opened her door and got her bag. Olivia exited the car and took one look around and was even more amazed. This was an old stone mansion with a nice fence out front and was basically on the beach. She then peered her head around and saw a beautiful pool with a beautiful hot tub.

"OK Liv," Casey said. "Let's put our stuff down and then I'll show you the place."

.


	29. Chapter 29

They walked into the living room and Olivia continued to be awed. It was a little like Casey's place in the city, but just much bigger. The kitchen was huge with tons of granite and marble with a state of the art stove and a sub zero fridge. There was all of this beautiful art all over the place and four huge bedrooms that were immaculately decorated. It was so amazing to see what Casey came from.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked Olivia as they sat on the living room couch, sipping wine. They had made their way to the local grocery store where of course everyone knew Casey's name. She introduced Olivia as her girlfriend which certainly had a nice ring to it.

"I'm amazing, Case" Olivia responded, taking a sip of wine. "I can't believe all of this is in your family. This house is absolutely stunning."

"Not as stunning as what's next to me," Casey purred as she leaned in and gave Olivia a sweet kiss. "What do you want to do now? I can cook and then maybe we can go in the hot tub…"

"Um, let's do the hot tub now," Olivia eagerly suggested. "I know whatever you make will be amazing, but I've had your cooking before…."

"Fine," Casey conceded with a slight pout. She didn't really mean it, but liked to act like she did.

Casey opened the door to the outside and turned on the hot tub. She wondered where Olivia was as she sat in her robe, ready to sit with her love. The water was getting warm, and just because she didn't feel like waiting anymore, she dropped her robe and got inside. She was wearing a nice black bikini that she had bought during the week which she thought Olivia would love.

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" Olivia chided as she walked over.

"Well, you were taking forever!" Casey joked back.

Olivia dropped her robe and revealed the sexy royal blue one piece bathing suit she was wearing. As good as Olivia looked for her age, she never wore a two piece. Casey didn't mind it at all and noticed how stunning Olivia looked.

"Well someone looks hot, detective…new suit?"

"It actually is, yes, Casey. But Man, you look even more stunning."

Casey blushed.

"I am always amazed at how good you look, Liv. I swear, you are like reverse aging."

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere," Olivia sarcastically quipped as she put her arms around Casey and gave her a kiss. "As much as I love you, you know I wouldn't be caught dead in a two piece, regardless of what I look like."

Casey rolled her eyes. The classic Olivia charm was rearing its ugly head. It didn't really matter though because before she could get another word out, Olivia's tongue was halfway down her throat. The two of them continued to make out as the hot water and the jets completely soothed both of their bodies. It was so amazing and so sensual for the two of them to have this time together, and for them not to have to hide from anyone. As they finished up, a neighbor noticed Casey and yelled hello from across the fence and didn't care one bit that she was with a woman. It was like the two of them had found their niche here.

* * *

><p>Casey wanted to make sure Olivia felt completely at home during their time in the Hamptons, so she cooked this amazing dinner of crab cakes and a light salad that was accompanied by a 1992 Riesling. Olivia, who didn't know much about taking the time to savor everything devoured it all in about ten seconds.<p>

"So I am guessing you liked your crab cakes?" Casey joked as she took a sip of her wine. She always marveled at just how much Olivia could eat and still maintain her amazing figure.

"Oh my god Casey, they were amazing. And that salad and this wine…I can't even begin to describe how awesome it all is, thank you."

"No need to thank me, Liv. What's mine is yours," Casey said with a smile.

"Where did you get this wine, Case? It's amazing!" Olivia said as she took a pretty big gulp, not realizing that you're supposed to sip and savor wine.

"I have no idea," Casey replied. "It was already here. I'm sure my parents got it from somewhere fancy. It is the perfect compliment for crab cakes though. The dryness really complements the sweatiness of the crab cakes immaculately."

Olivia did some smiling and nodding as she really had no idea what Casey was talking about. It was incredible just how much she knew about all these sort of minute details about high society. She loved that Casey knew all of these things and just listening to her go on about all of this was really fascinating.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess from my parents and through all of the events and such I had to go through when I was younger," Casey said. "But honestly, I love the high class living, really, I do, but I have just as much for chilling out with you and having a burger and a beer."

That comment made Olivia blush. She often wondered if she was good enough for Casey from a societal standpoint. After her, the Novak name certainly meant something in New York with her father being one of the most successful judges in the state's history and her mother being one of the top heart surgeons in the country. Olivia's family had no history or lineage, so becoming part of one that was this rich was a little daunting and intimidating. But, Casey always made her feel so welcome so all of this was becoming less of an issue.

Both of them finished loading up the dishwasher and wanted to continue the evening. Though a little gorged, they were still quite turned on from the hot tub and the amazing dinner, that nothing was going to deter them from anything. Olivia walked around the house for a little bit before finding the master bedroom and settling in. She was waiting for Casey, who was just getting the kitchen completely cleaned up. Casey's OCD had slightly taken over as she wasn't able to enjoy herself unless things were clean and in complete order. This was a side of Casey that annoyed Olivia on the surface, but deep down, she actually loved it.

As Olivia settled in upstairs, she anxiously awaited Casey's arrival and began to get undressed. She was just wearing track pants and a tank top, but she wanted to really turn Casey on when she saw her, and she knew just the outfit that would do the trick. She took her pants off and threw them next to her bag, just leaving her in her briefs and a tank top. This was good, but it wasn't what was going to make Casey melt. She then moseyed on over to her bag and leafed through it, but realized that she didn't have a hooded sweatshirt or just a regular t shirt. "Damn," she thought. "I must have packed too fast." She then did the next best thing. She began looking through Casey's bag, knowing that she probably had 7 different t shirts to match a bunch of outfits that she wasn't going to wear.

As Olivia was doing this, Casey began to get ready. She was still wearing the same thing she wore at dinner, leggings and a tank top. Before she started cooking she got a couple of things from her bag that would surely enhance the sexy time that she and Olivia were about to share. She was going out on a bit of a limb here, and definitely stepping outside her comfort zone, but she thought Olivia would certainly admire her moxie. Casey made her way up the stairs, and found Olivia squatting and riffling through her suitcase. This was the perfect opportunity to get the role playing started.

"Hey!" Casey yelled, startling Olivia. "What are you doing you snoop?"

Casey's voice and tone slightly startled Olivia and she jumped back for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry, Case," she answered nervously. "I just wanted to borrow a T-shirt from you, as I forgot to pack one that I thought you'd like. I know how much you like it when I wear only a T-shirt and underwear."

Deep down, Casey loved how considerate Olivia was being, but she didn't want to break her character. She got more inspired and said:

"You know it's highly illegal to be snooping around in someone else's stuff. A very good friend of mine, who is one of the best police officers in the state of New York has said that to me many times…."

Olivia caught on to what Casey was doing, and loved it. She then got into character herself, full on embracing the damsel in distress role.

"Well, I'm sorry _officer, _but I really had no idea, and just wanted to find something nice to put on for my girlfriend. Please, can we just forget about all of this? I promise you, I'll make it up to you…."

Casey put her hands on her hips. She was clearly very pleased on the inside, but wanted to make sure to maintain her exterior.

"Let me get this straight, are you now trying to bribe an officer? You know that comes with a stiff penalty. And you should have just asked if you could borrow my stuff."

Olivia then put her hands straight out like in old-timely movies. "Well then, I guess you're going to have to teach me a lesson…"

"You of all people should know this doesn't work this way," Casey said quite matter-of-factly. "Now, put your hands on your head."

Olivia sighed and dropped her arms to her side.

"On your head I said!" Casey tried to sound very commanding and it worked. Olivia complied and put her hands on her head, just as she had ordered so many perps to do. Casey then reached around the back of her leggings and brought out a pair of Olivia's handcuffs that she had taken earlier that morning. Olivia had two extra pairs, so Casey knew taking one of them wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Are you serious Casey?" Olivia murmured. Casey didn't hear that, but approached Olivia and opened one end of the cuffs and reached up and snapped it around Olivia's wrist, clicking it tight to make sure Olivia couldn't slip out. She then grabbed Olivia's other hand and fastened it behind her back, nice, tight and secure. She stepped back for a second to admire her work. She had to say, she was getting really turned on, seeing Olivia's hands cuffed tightly behind her while her beautiful ass was clad only in some snug Hanes tighty-whities.

"jesus, Casey, you think you put these on tight enough?" Olivia quipped. She wasn't joking about this. Casey had put them on as tight as humanly possible.

"Ok fine you baby, I'll loosen them a little since you can't seem to handle it," Casey chided. She then just stuck a pin in one of the holes of the cuffs. "There you go, now stop your bitching!"

"Um, Casey, these aren't looser. At all. What exactly did you just do?"

"Oh, well, I just double locked them so they can't get any tighter, that's all."

"Man, you are _mean" _Olivia chastised. "I hope you don't think this is how I am normally." Olivia cursed herself for breaking character for a second. She immediately got back into it.

"Shut up, bitch!" Casey ordered. "Now, you are the snoop who came up here unprepared, now what exactly should I do with you….?" Casey circled Olivia, just staring at her like a piece of meat like she had done to so many suspects over the years. She always knew what she was going to do next, but she wanted to have Olivia sit there in suspense for a second. She once again was beginning to get wet seeing Olivia clad like that. She was in all white. She was wearing a white wife-beater and white socks to go along with her tighty whites.

Casey then fished inside of the closet where she stashed one of Olivia's old nightsticks from deep inside of Olivia's closet back in the city. It definitely took a while to find, but was worth it.

"Jesus, officer, where did you even find that? I had no idea I even still had one of those."

Casey ignored her, though this was a good question.

"Get on your knees, bitch."

Olivia did as she was told, but this wasn't easy to do without using her hands. She finally got there and waited for Casey's next instruction.

"Now, snoop, here's the deal. If you're a good girl, and take a little punishment, then you will find some extreme pleasure. But, if you bitch, whine and moan, then the deal's off. Does that sound like something you can do?"

Olivia nodded. She was eager for what happened next. Casey then approached her, and squeezed her ass through her undies, and then gave it a few playful pats. This was definitely getting Olivia super charged and revved. Casey then rubbed her ass, and just loved the feeling of rough cotton draping Olivia's beautiful, round, juicy buttocks. She then reached and slid Olivia's briefs off of her, and rubbed her bare ass for a few seconds. Then, as a complete surprise to Olivia, Casey took the nightstick and gave Olivia a really firm whack right on the ass.

"Damn!" Olivia screamed. She loved this. The pain was giving her crazy pleasure in a twisted sort of way. She wanted Casey to punish her even more. "Well, that's what I thought," she uttered. "Definitely hits like a girl."

Casey was not amused by this, and knew Olivia was egging her on. "Oh really? Hits like a girl?" She then took the stick and gave Olivia another firm whack, right on the tushie. She then did it again, and again, and again. Olivia was screaming, and loving every second of this, and Casey loved the sight of Olivia's ass getting redder and redder by the second. She gave two more huge whacks which Olivia screamed right after.

It had been ten strokes with the cane and Olivia's ass was beet red. Casey rubbed it for a second, and marveled in what she had done. Never did she think she could take control of Olivia like this.

"Is that all you've got?" Olivia chastised. "Please, you _do_ hit like a girl. I'm sure I'll feel worse pain than this in prison."

Casey loved that Olivia was goading her. She took the club and took two more hard whacks, causing Olivia to scream again. This sort of pleasure derived from pain was a little sadistic, but both of them loved it. Olivia clenched her fists behind her back as the metal from the cuffs continued to dig inside of her.

"Have you had enough?" Casey asked. "Because we can do this with me caning you all night"

"Bitch, I can deal with your girlie swings until the end of time," Olivia said meanly. In truth, Casey didn't hit like a girl at all. She was actually really hurting Olivia, and Olivia was starting to understand why Casey was so good at softball.

"Well, take this!" Casey said as she whacked Olivia again. This was going to be the last time. As much as she loved this, she wanted to give Olivia some pleasure.

"Get your ass on the bed" Casey ordered. Olivia stepped out of her underwear, waddled, and somehow managed to make it onto the bed. Casey looked at her with a look that was so sexy and so seductive that Olivia absolutely loved.

"Now, it seems as though you have made it through my caning," Casey said. "And you did so with flying colors, and as much as it pains me, it is time to give you pleasure."

Olivia's eyes lit up as Casey approached her. She shed her leggings, and walked over to her in just her black, lacy hipster panties. Olivia was thrilled by this, and Casey finally made it onto the bed, and crawled over to her. She rubbed Olivia's toned stomach and legs as well as her amazingly perky nipples. Both of them were beyond turned on, and that went into overdrive when Casey stuck her head in-between Olivia's legs and slid her tongue deep inside her pussy.

This was heavenly. Casey was a master with her tongue, and Olivia responded with many shrieks and yells as Casey plowed through there. They had been together so many times now, that Casey had no problem finding Olivia's g spot and vice versa. In this instance, Casey found it almost instantly and prayed on it over and over and over again. Olivia moaned and screamed repeatedly as Casey continually moved her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her. She worked her tongue inside Olivia's pussy with vigor, and felt her immensely swollen clit with her hands. She continued, and the heat from both of them was so intense, both knew they would cum soon. Finally, with one more swoop of the tongue, Olivia let out a ferocious orgasm that got a little on the bed, and a lot on Casey. Casey then released, but this was mostly on the bed. Olivia tried to take her finger and run it through Casey's hair and lick it, but quickly realized the handcuffs were prohibiting her from such actions.

The two laid there next to each other, holding one another for what felt like hours. Casey loved it, and she kept Olivia cuffed during this time. It was another way of basically saying "I own you" which Olivia didn't mind at all. This was a little out of character for Casey to control Olivia to this extent, but both of them loved it.

"Hey Case, can I ask you something, and can you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely," Casey answered.

"First, can you put my underwear back on? I'd do it myself, but as you know, I'm a little restricted here."

"Absolutely, Liv." Casey retrieved Olivia's briefs from the floor and slid them back on her. This was quite a site to see Olivia in the bed in her underwear, especially because her white tank top was completely see through as she had sweat through it.

"And second, how the hell did you think of something like that?"

"Haha, well, I'm not sure actually. I wanted to role play with you, and I thought about characters. Both of us are on the right side of the law, so I thought it would be fun if one of us was bad…and since you're a cop, I thought it would be really fun for you if you were the really bad one. I'm so sorry if I hurt you…"

"Oh no, not at all Casey, it was amazing" Olivia interrupted. "I'm now sure of how you became all-state in softball," she joked. "But seriously, anytime you want to do that again, I'm up for it."

"Well, I'll certainly put that in the memory bank!"

.


	30. Chapter 30

The morning was magical. Casey had fallen asleep, cuddling with Olivia, which was a feeling she absolutely loved. It wasn't like the two hadn't shared the same bed before, but something about being in the Hamptons made everything a little more special. Casey leaned over and looked at her watch. She saw it read 6:33 AM, which is just about the time she woke up everyday. She looked next to her and saw Olivia very sweetly sleeping next to her. She got out of bed slowly as she didn't want to wake her lovely girlfriend. As she exited, she started to get ready for a run. She loved running on the beach as it was a better workout, and she loved doing it in the crisp morning air. Something about the air in the Hamptons was sweeter, especially first thing in the morning. She put some leggings on with a sweatshirt, and then got her running shoes ready. She was about to make it downstairs and out the door, when she heard some rumbling in her bed. Though she tried to be as quiet as possible, she slightly failed as she woke up Olivia.

"Good morning counselor," Olivia said as she sat up. "Only you would get up this early on a Saturday when you're away."

"Haha, it's weird, I can barely sleep passed 7 anymore, regardless of what time I've gone to sleep. It's a sickness, I know."

"Oh, believe me, I've taken notice. But seriously, last night was incredible, Casey, it really was. I loved being the bad one, and I also loved how you took control of me like that. It was beyond sexy."

"Well, I try," Casey said as she leaned in and kissed Olivia. "Now, I'm going for a run on the beach. I'll be back in an hour or so, and then, the day's ours."

"Um, Casey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Casey looked a little befuddled. She had no idea what Olivia was talking about, so she just got back on the bed and gave her another kiss.

"There, you satisfied?" she joked.

"Well, yes, Case, the kiss was nice, but I meant, will you please take these handcuffs off of me? My wrists are on fire. I have no idea how I was able to sleep with them on."

Casey couldn't believe she had omitted something this major, and felt awful that she left Olivia like that for the entire night. She couldn't believe Olivia was able to sleep that way either. She went in her bag and found the key and immediately unlocked Olivia. Liv rubbed her wrists, and Casey noticed some fresh scratches from where the cuffs were.

"It looks like long sleeves for me for a while at work," Olivia joked. "My wrists are nice and scratched up. If someone were to notice, I have no idea what i'd say."

Casey laughed. "Well, be discreet. And yes, make sure no one notices, especially Rollins. She seems to be very interested in your personal life and who you're seeing."

"Good call, Case. No get outta here and tone that body up for mama."

Casey laughed and gave Olivia a goodbye kiss and headed out the door. The morning dewey air hit her, but it felt great. She waved hello to her neighbors and stopped to talk to a few of them before she headed down the beach for her run. She started her run on the beach and the made her way to a trail right by there that her family had been going on for years. It was a nice trail, only about two miles before it led you back to the beach.

Meanwhile, Olivia was loving being in Casey's family's house. She just lounged around for a little bit, and then took a long, hot shower. She didn't feel like really getting dressed, especially if they were going to go to the beach, so she just put on a different tank top and a fresh pair of underwear. She always liked the feeling of having a fresh pair of undies on to start her day. She then found a beautiful white cotton robe in the closet that probably belonged to Casey's mother. She wondered if when Casey saw she was wearing it that she'd "punish" her again, but she didn't think she would. She walked around the beautiful house for a little while and then made her way down to the kitchen where she fixed some breakfast. Casey would have made something gourmet like eggs benedict or belgian waffles from scratch, but Liv kept it simple with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. All of it was great, and she saved some for Casey and then sat outside by the pool.

As Olivia sat and read a couple of books that were on the shelves, she saw Casey dripping with sweat, returning from her run. She looked so hot, and Olivia wanted to jump her right then, but she showed some restraint, which was very hard.

"Well you look nice and comfy," Casey said as she wiped some sweat from her brow. "And I am glad you've found something good to read. My parents cancel the small newspaper service when they know they're not going to be here, so it's kinda slim pickins when it comes to reading material."

"Casey, everything is fine. I don't even really need a book, I could just sit outside here all day and take in the sights of the beach and your beautiful home."

"Well, that's great, Liv. I'm so glad you're so comfortable here. And don't forget, what's mine is yours."

Casey got in the shower, and got dressed. She put on a really pretty, flowy, knee length floral sundress with flip flops. She wanted to do the beach, but she wanted to shop for Olivia first. She wanted to go alone, and hoped that Olivia wouldn't be too insulted by that.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm amazing Case, what's the deal? And you look hot by the way."

"Why thank you, beautiful. I know you wanted to go to the beach today, but can we wait a few hours? I wanted to get some shopping in before. Is that cool?"

"Yes, that's fine, Case. I'll be fine here. And if I decide to go to the beach, I'll just text you where I am. Now, go, get things that make you look even hotter."

Casey smiled and went on her way. She could walk, but she decided to drive because she didn't know exactly how much she would be getting. Olivia just sat by the pool for a little while until she decided she did want to go to the beach. She got inside and put on a lighter blue one piece bathing suit and headed down.

Just as she made it out the door, she saw one of the neighbors. She was a middle aged woman, maybe a little older than Olivia. Liv remembered seeing Casey say hello to her yesterday, and Olivia had no reason not to be friendly.

"Hi, I'm Olivia," she said in a very perky manner.

"Oh HI! I'm Evelyn," she said back. She was extremely chipper for 9:30 in the morning.

"It's nice to meet you, Evelyn. I'm a friend of Casey's. It's my first time here, and I have to tell you, all of these houses are beautiful."

Olivia didn't want to be too forthright with everything. After all, not everyone was as open as she and Casey were. Even though they didn't seem to have any problems up there, you never know who's uncomfortable with their lifestyle.

"Olivia, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Evelyn responded. "Casey has talked about you constantly over the years, and you seem like such a nice woman. I'm glad you finally made it up here for a weekend."

"That makes me happy," Olivia said. "I've known Casey for a while, and I'm very glad to be here. Hey, I'm headed to the beach right now…Casey's out shopping. Would you like to join me?"

"Certainly, Olivia, that'd be great. Can you give me 15 minutes to get my things in order?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia waited patiently. After about ten minutes, Evelyn was ready to go. She had a black bikini on, with a sarong over it with a straw hat. Olivia marveled at her body. She was definitely over 50, but had the body of a 30 year old, and she was not at all shy about showing it off.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Absolutely, let's hit it."

The two of them walked along the beach for about five minutes before they set things up. There were some people out there, but not too many, which was nice. After they got everything together, they rubbed sunscreen on one another before chatting some more. Evelyn was not oblivious, and understood why Casey and Olivia were up there together, and was not at all shy about asking about it.

"So, you and Casey…you guys are more than friends, right?"

Olivia was a little caught off guard. Now, she had her answer about whether or not Evelyn was OK with her lifestyle. She actually liked the idea of telling someone up here. It was a safe environment, and the info surely wouldn't get back to anyone in the precinct.

"Wow, Evelyn, we've known each other ten minutes, and you're already going for it," Olivia joked. "But your suspicions and curiosities are correct. Casey's my girlfriend."

"I think that's amazing," Evelyn said back. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm just happy Casey has found someone special. She would talk and talk and talk about you during so many of her trips up here with her family that I often thought she had some sort of feelings for you."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked. She was very curious about this.

"Oh absolutely. And you want to know something else?"

"Um, yes."

"At least in all the time I've had a house here, which is 21 years, Casey's family has had a house here too. And we've usually vacationed up here at the same time, and you want to know how many guys she's brought up here?"

"Oh god Evelyn, what, like half a dozen?"

Evelyn laughed. "None. Not a single one that I've seen. So you must be one special lady."

Olivia was so thrilled. Her relationship was so good, and clearly going to the next level. While some people would get a little freaked out by this, she absolutely loved it. She wanted to find someone that she could spend her days and nights with forever. She was so tired of being alone, and now, she finally had someone to share everything with.

"Can I ask you something else?" Evelyn prodded.

"Sure."

"Why's a pretty gal like you hiding behind that one piece suit? You should be flaunting that gorgeous figure of yours!"

Olivia laughed. "Well, I'm a little shy when it comes to my body. And I like the one piece. I just told Casey yesterday that I wouldn't be caught dead in a two piece."

"Well, you should think about it. Because you are hot, girl!"

* * *

><p>Casey walked around for a little while, just surveying everything. She didn't want anything for herself, but wanted to get some things for Liv. She wasn't trying to make her over or anything, but just get her some new stuff. She actually really liked the simple way in which Olivia dressed.<p>

She walked into Ralph Lauren and saw this super cute tweed jacket. It wasn't something that Olivia would typically wear, but she just really liked it, and hoped Olivia would learn to like it. She sorted through them when a fairly flamboyant sales clerk came to help her.

"Oh girl, you need a small, for your figure," he said as he made his way through them.

Casey laughed. "Well, maybe I'd need a small, but this is for my girlfriend, who's a little bigger than I am. She's a medium for sure."

"Oh my mistake, girl," he said. "Here's one for you, and this coat is hot. I bet she'll look hot in it!"

"Oh she will," Casey answered. She then found another tweed jacket, similar to the one she already had. With those two items, she was on her way.

She walked and found banana republic where she found this perfect black blazer for Olivia that was half off. She also found a very dark blue one with a checked pattern that was 75 percent off. She was thrilled with all of these purchases, and was so happy that she found all of this for Olivia. She then went to J crew and got her two suits…One black, pinstriped and the other a lighter grey. She hadn't spent too much money, which thrilled her, and then after it was all said and done, she headed back to the house.

In all the excitement, she forgot to check her phone. She saw that Olivia had texted her and mentioned she was at the beach with her neighbor, Evelyn. Casey smiled and dropped all the stuff off before putting on a bikini and a sarong and heading over to the beach to meet the two lovely ladies. As she sat next to them, Olivia gave her a kiss which caught Casey a little off guard.

"Don't worry, Evelyn knows, and she's cool," Olivia said.

"Yes, Evelyn is way cool," Evelyn replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"well, I'm glad you guys met. Hey, Evelyn, you want to come over for dinner tonight? I've got some great steaks I've been marinating all day."

"Oh well, you don't have to ask me twice," she responded. "I will absolutely be there."


	31. Chapter 31

As much as Casey loved making gourmet things, she got almost as big a rush from just grilling out on the deck. She just got this sense of empowerment from doing so, and this was certainly one of those times. She remembered watching her dad do this over the years, and absolutely loved that she was the one manning the grill this time. Plus, what was sexier than a woman behind the grill?

"How do you like yours, Evelyn?"

"Medium rare…but if you've got a little blood, I'll take that too."

"No problem…that's how I like mine too."

Casey waited for a second while the steaks, peppers and zucchini all grilled out. She was getting a little bit hot with the fire from the grill blazing, but she was still loving it.

"OK, Liv, yours is done," she said as she stuck a fork in Olivia's steak. It was well done, and cooked to perfection, just as Olivia liked it.

"Thank you baby," Olivia said, giving Casey a kiss.

"The veggies will be done in a second. And Evelyn, I've got yours almost ready too…just give me two minutes."

"Oh, no hurry at all Casey. I've gotta say, I'm liking you working the grill…You look so much like your dad used to."

"Well, I learn from the best, now don't I?" Casey said. "And here you go, Evelyn, yours is done."

"Oh yes, Gimme, please!" She said. She got her steak, plus the veggies and didn't wait for anyone before taking a bite. As she did, her mouth almost exploded with flavor. "Casey, I take that back…you are _better _than your dad ever dreamed of being…where on earth did you learn to cook like this?"

"And I get this every night," Olivia interrupted. "I swear, I've gained ten pounds since we started dating."

"Oh stop it, no you haven't," Casey quipped. "And to answer your question Evelyn, I just read cookbooks, watched the food network…and my mom helped me some. But I'm mostly self-taught in the kitchen."

"Well keep on keepin' on," Evelyn said. "And please, will you join us Casey? You're making me nervous over there."

"Just a second. Mine will be done in about a minute."

Casey finished up the grilling, took her apron off and then headed over to the table to enjoy the company. She took a bite, and realized that she had in fact kicked some major ass with this steak. She was proud of that, and also happy that the three of them were getting along so well. This wasn't a wine night, and Casey and Evelyn both had no problem putting down a few Coronas.

"So what took you so long before you came to your senses and asked this beautiful woman out?" Evelyn asked Casey sarcastically.

"Well, it was actually me," Olivia interjected. "I've had a crush on Casey since basically the minute I saw her. I just never found the words to tell her how I feel."

"I had no idea," Casey replied. "Mostly because when I first started working with SVU, Olivia was so mean to me! But eventually we became such good friends, and when we finally got together, it was magical."

"Well, take it from me, a 51 year-old lifelong bachelorette," Evelyn offered. "If you find love, hold onto it. I've had a few guys that I thought could be 'the one' and it turned out that none of them were. Now, I have no problem being single, but if I found love now, I know I wouldn't let it go."

Olivia was shocked that Evelyn was single. She was beautiful, fun, very successful. She couldn't believe someone like her had such a hard time finding a mate.

"You know, Evelyn's a big time interior designer," Casey said. "She's based out of Jersey, and has done tons of celebrity and athlete homes."

"Are you kidding?" Olivia asked. She couldn't believe that she hadn't asked her what she did for a living during their day together.

"Nope, she speaks the truth," Evelyn said. "The biggest pain in the ass was that Alex Rodriguez. He changed his mind about something every ten seconds."

"You decorated Arod's house? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was," she joked. "It was a big payday, but a nightmare. So high maintenance and indecisive, just a deadly combo."

The three of them continued to eat and share which was so nice. Olivia realized that if she ever came back here, she would have a nice friend in Evelyn. She also realized that as intimidating as Casey's world was, she certainly liked it there.

"Oh, Case, I love all the clothes you got for me," Olivia said. "And those two tweed professory jackets I really like. I'm for sure going to wear one of them on Monday."

"Well that's awesome," Casey said. "That was the whole idea."

"You guys are too cute for words," Evelyn said. "Casey let me ask you, do you ever get nervous, you know, with Olivia being a cop and all?"

"Not really," Casey indicated. "I know she has a dangerous job, but she loves it so much, and it's her passion, and she's damn good at it. I think about the dangerous situations she's in and the long hours, but she's doing what she loves, so that outweighs whatever fear I may have."

Olivia blushed. She was getting turned on by all of this kind of talk. It was getting a little late, and Evelyn sort of got the hint that it was time for her to head on back next door, and she did just that. She and Olivia exchanged info and hoped to get together outside of the Hamptons. Casey cleaned the kitchen and the grill and loaded the dishwasher and was ready for whatever Olivia wanted to do. Olivia instructed her to wait on the couch while she got everything ready.

Casey eagerly awaited whatever was to come. She and Olivia had talked about a lot in terms of where they wanted their sex life to go, and she had a hunch that Olivia was going to emerge with a strap on. She was absolutely ready for it, and it was definitely something she wanted. She had never done this before, and absolutely wanted her first experience to come with a woman she loved as much as Olivia.

"You ready, Case?" Olivia yelled from the downstairs bathroom.

"Absolutely!"

The door opened and Casey heard footsteps. The bathroom was around the corner from the living room, so Casey couldn't see Olivia immediately, which added to the suspense. She didn't want to turn her head and ruin her own surprise, so she waited. Even though the walk was only a few feet, her heart pounded with anticipation, and when Olivia emerged, Casey's libido went through the roof.

"Holy shit," Casey whispered.

"You like?" Olivia asked.

Olivia was naked except for the strap on which was buckled to her hips. Right at that moment, Casey started shedding clothes and wanted this to get started.

"Hey, slow down," Olivia purred. "let's enjoy this."

Casey listened as Olivia got on top of her and rubbed her beautiful stomach and kissed her. Casey reached around Olivia and felt the buckles to the strap on and got even more turned on. As their skin touched, she felt her blood boiling over and over and over again. The heat and passion between the two of them was so unbelievable - it was skyrocketing. Olivia then quickly moved the huge cock inside of Casey and thrust it, and Casey began to softly moan. She had been trying to contain them, but as soon as the cock touched her pussy, she shrieked and screamed. Olivia also ran her fingers across Casey's clit, which was supremely swollen at this point. She was full on screaming, at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhhh a little baby," Olivia whispered. "We've made one good friend in Evelyn and she'll understand. But we don't want to wake the rest of your neighbors."

Casey understood, and tried to keep in the screams, but it was hard. Olivia was hitting all the right spots. Casey came nearly just from the insertion of the cock inside of her. She wanted to prolong the orgasm as long as possible, but truly, she didn't know how much time she had left. She just loved each and every thrust Olivia made inside of her.

"Does my baby like?" Olivia purred.

"Yes, baby," Casey whispered back. "Now fuck me harder!"

And so Olivia obliged. She thrust harder and harder, and with each one, she nearly took the cock all the way out of Casey before pushing it harder back inside, and each time she did, Casey moaned and screamed with passion and delight. Each thrust had a different movement, and the juices inside of both of them were getting to a boiling point.

"OH my fucking god Liv!" Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. Olivia was moving expertly, and her pace was absolutely perfect. As she thrust inside of Casey, she used her lips to kiss her, and her free hands to rub her breasts which continued to send shockwaves through both of their bodies. What made matters hotter was that both of them were teasing themselves by rubbing their own clits. Olivia rubbed hers, and Casey rubbed hers as Olivia thrust deep inside of her. The point was coming, and Olivia could certainly sense it.

Olivia then pulled a move that was sensational. With one of her free hands, she reached inside her own pussy and covered her fingers in all of the juices that had been emanating out of there and put it on Casey's clit and rubbed. Their hands met briefly, and Casey screamed once more. This teasing was so intense as Olivia continued to thrust, finally, Casey screamed "Oh My god!" and released all over the couch. Olivia did the same. The pool of their own juices was beyond intense and big as they both stared at it.

As they laid next to each other naked, with the heat still palpable, they both just thought. They couldn't believe how sensational this was, and how incredible their first session with a strap on was. This was truly a blessing, and definitely the first of many more amazing experiences.


	32. Chapter 32

The weekend had been absolutely amazing and exceeded both of their expectations. Casey and Olivia were more in love than ever, and Olivia was so thrilled to be a part of everything. On Sunday, she woke up at 8, only to once again, find that Casey has risen before her. She got up and put her robe on, and looked out the window. You could see the pool from her parents bedroom window, which was a welcome sight, as Casey was swimming laps down there. The pool wasn't olympic sized or anything, but it was certainly big enough to get a workout. On top of being an all-state softball player, Casey had also been a very strong swimmer in high school, and college. As Olivia watched, Casey took her breath away with her amazingly fluid strokes. This was definitely a bit of a turn on, and Olivia thought about masturbating, but she held off. She wanted to save all of her juices for when she and Casey were together.

She made her way outside, and Casey actually didn't see her. She was awed by everything, and seeing Casey's beautiful, porcelain skin hit the water was certainly mesmerizing as she swam back and forth and back and forth. Finally, Casey noticed Olivia sitting by the pool watching her, and got a little embarrassed.

"Have you been sitting there long?" Casey asked as she got out of the pool. She was wearing a very simple black one piece bathing suit that Olivia definitely liked.

"For maybe 10 minutes. But I was watching you from the window earlier. I tell ya, Case, I could watch you swim all day."

"Well thanks Liv," she replied. "How About I get in the shower and then make us some breakfast?"

"Casey, you've cooked so much this weekend. How about this: How about we go out for breakfast?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Liv. There's a cute little place around the corner that my family often goes to. I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

Casey went and showered upstairs and Olivia did the same in the guest bathroom. Casey was prone to long showers, but this one was only about 8 minutes. She wanted that natural look, so she decided to air dry her hair, and then put on a sexy red bikini with a white sarong over it. She then came downstairs and met Olivia, and was quite surprised by what she found.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey quipped. She saw Olivia, who was wearing a fairly sexy one piece red bathing suit…pretty much matching the one Casey had on.

"Oh god Case, this is a little too cute. Do you want me to change? I think I have one more bathing suit in my bag."

"Well, this is a little eerie..I used to always hate those couples who dressed alike. But, hey, we're in love right? If people want to judge, then let them."

Casey's confidence was such a turn on. Olivia loved how comfortable she was in her own skin, and completely agreed with her assessment of everything. They debated on whether to walk or drive, but Casey decided she wanted to drive, even though it was maybe half a mile away.

When they arrived, the small little restaurant was very quaint, and as they sat down, a very nice waitress named Debbie knew Casey by name. Casey introduced Olivia as her girlfriend, and Debbie remarked about how they made a nice couple.

"Can I get you guys some coffee," Debbie asked.

"Yes, you can," Casey answered. "We'll take two cups, cream and sugar for me, black for her." Debbie wrote that down, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"I never realized the Hamptons were so small town-y" Olivia said. "I mean, you know so many people in your little area. It's actually really nice."

"Well, my family has been coming up here for as long as I can remember," Casey answered. "But you're right. There is this kind of home-y feel. Not like the city doesn't have it, but there's definitely a different, slower vibe out here."

Debbie emerged with two cups of coffee. Without hesitation, Olivia sipped hers while Casey put two creams and a sugar in hers.

"Have you guys decided yet?"

"Yes, I'll have the greek omelet with feta, spinach and red onions with some hash browns." Debbie feverishly wrote everything down.

"And for you Ms.?"

"I'll have the blueberry french toast with a side of bacon," Olivia requested nicely.

"OK, I'll be back soon with your orders."

Casey extended her hand and Olivia squeezed it. It was amazing how no one out here cared about their love. It was similar in the city, but all of the dancing they had to do at work masked just how accepted things were. Olivia loved Casey so much, and vice versa, and honestly, both of them were sick of hiding, but both realized for protection, they had to.

About 15 minutes later, Debbie emerged with their food. They could tell both items came right off the griddle as the steam was still wafting off of everything. She set the plates down, and of course, Olivia took the first bite.

"Oh, Casey, these are incredible, you've gotta take a bite," she said as she cut off a piece of her french toast. Casey loved blueberries, so Olivia made sure to get a full one on there for her.

"Oh god Liv, you're right. I've definitely had everything on the menu here at one point or another, but I definitely forgot how got the french toast is. You want to try mine?"

"Have I ever said 'no' to food?" the older woman joked. Casey cut off a piece of her omelet and fed it to Olivia. Though Olivia liked everything, she more had a taste for the savory, salty delectable items, so this was right up her alley.

"Casey, this is amazing. God, next time we come up here, we have to come here again. I am just loving this place."

"Oh, so you already think you're going to be invited back?"

Olivia playfully kicked Casey under the table. She knew she was joking, and as she devoured the rest of her breakfast, she just got so proud of the situation she was in. They both finished up and paid, and left debbie a twenty dollar tip on a bill that was $42. When they got back, they grabbed their towels, umbrella and blanket and then headed over to the beach.

After a long day of sunbathing and swimming, they made it back to the house. The weekend was coming to a close, and it was only a matter of time before they had to hit the road and head back to the city. After another delicious dinner prepared by Casey, Olivia had one more thought in mind before they shipped out.

"Case, you want to take a quick swim with me?" she yelled from downstairs.

A little perplexed, Casey looked at her watch. She saw it read 7:33. Time wasn't a major factor here as there surely wouldn't be a lot of traffic on the way back, but even so, it was a two hour drive, and the two of them needed to get some sleep for the workday. However, Casey just struggled to say no to Olivia, so she obliged.

"OK Liv, I'm coming. But we have to leave in like an hour, so let's make this relatively quick."

Olivia then prepared what she needed. She got to the pool in the same sexy red one piece she wore earlier that day, and conveniently hid the strap on where Casey couldn't see it. Casey then emerged in a super sexy white strapless bikini that almost bowled Olivia over.

Casey jumped right in and Olivia waited a second. "Aren't you going to join me?" Olivia then hopped in, and met Casey in the center of the pool, and both of them shared a very passionate kiss. They swam around each other, and had these playful and flirty races that served as some pretty nice foreplay moving forward.

"I love you so much, Casey" Olivia whispered. "I can't tell you how awesome this weekend has been." As she finished that sentence, she stole a kiss from the redhead.

"I love you too, Liv and I'm so happy that you're here with me."

Olivia then swam over to the side of the pool and pulled out the strap on which she hid underneath a towel. When she did this, Casey's eyes lit up as she watched Olivia put it on and swim back over to her.

"Now, you deserve a nice reward," Olivia purred. "You've done so much for me this weekend, and I want to cap it off doing something for you. Now just sit back and relax…"

Casey smiled as Olivia kissed her, and then wrapped her arms around her and swam over over to the wall where she pinned Casey. As she made out with her, she reached below and removed Casey's bikini bottoms, and then very easily guided her cock inside of Casey. It was remarkable how seamless a transition this was and just how easy Olivia made it seem. Since Casey was pinned against the wall, this was a little bit easier to accomplish, and also, since there were in the shallower end of the pool, that also helped. Olivia thrust the cock inside of Casey over and over again as she continuously made out with her. The water flowed inside of both of them and definitely enhanced the situation. Casey felt the cock delve deep inside of her pussy, and Olivia had definitely hit her spot both with the cock and with her lips. Olivia continued to thrust, and kiss, and now, Casey was beginning to moan. She really had to keep quiet though because she was outside, and didn't have the benefit of the walls to shield the noise. But, Olivia persisted and kept going, sliding the cock deeper and deeper inside of Casey. The water ran inside of both of them, and then finally, with one last push, but of them came inside of the beautiful Novak pool. It was the perfect end to a truly spectacular weekend.

They finally exited, and dried off, and got dressed and loaded up the car. As Casey pulled out of the driveway, both of them waved goodbye to the Hamptons house as they hit the road, wondering just when they could come back. Though there would be many more trips to the Hamptons, none of them would ever compare to this first one where they truly showed how much they loved each other.


	33. Chapter 33

Neither one of them could believe it was Monday already. With the lights and sirens in the streets of New York, it felt like their time in the Hamptons was a million years ago, and in some scenarios it was. As per usual, Casey woke up first at 6 AM and was surprisingly chipper considering the two of them got home at close to midnight and didn't get to bed until around 12:30. But, as Casey mentioned previously, she really had a hard time sleeping in, regardless of the circumstance.

After she showered, she made breakfast and the coffee, and thought about whether or not she should wait for Olivia. Liv usually got up at around 7, or whenever her phone rang. Luckily, on this morning as well as their entire time in the Hamptons, things were free of interruption.

The chocolate chip pancakes and sausage that Casey made were laid out on the table, and things were very much ready to go. Just as she was about to dig in, she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you superwoman?" Olivia joked as she emerged from Casey's bedroom. "I'm going to be sleepwalking through the day because of how amazing the weekend was, and you're up and about and have made a pretty big breakfast. I swear, sometimes I have no idea how you do it, Case."

Casey smiled and handed Olivia her coffee as the two sat down. The pancakes were really, really good, and Casey even tooted her own horn about it.

"Wow, I don't normally compliment myself, but these are awesome," she said.

"Casey, everything you make is incredible. I still have no idea how you learned to cook the way that you do."

"Oh stop it, Liv," she chided back. "Believe me, lots of people can cook a lot better than I can…_You _just happen to be a very easy audience."

Olivia laughed as she took another sip of coffee and then a bite of sausage. She then dipped her pancakes into her coffee, which Casey thought was disgusting, but just sort of dealt with. After they finished, Olivia got in the shower, and Casey got dressed in one of her favorite blue pinstriped suits, with a killer pair of stiletto heels.

When Olivia was in the shower, she thought about Casey and just how much she loved her, and how hard it was going to be to go through the whole day without seeing her. She thought as the water soothed her, and when she came out, she saw Casey looking unbelievably sexy.

"Now that's not fair," Olivia said. "You're just looking all sexy, getting me all riled up, teasing me before I even am dressed."

"Well, you have have me if you want…" Casey whispered.

That was all Olivia needed. She never needed an excuse to jump Casey's bones, but this was very easy for her and a clear sign that she wanted it too. She played her hand on the side of Casey's face and gently caressed her cheek before placing her tongue inside of her mouth. "I love you so much," Olivia whispered.

"I love you back," Casey murmured. She reached behind Olivia and ripped off the towel she had on, leaving her naked right in front of her. Olivia responded by undoing Casey's jacket and blouse, and then removing her bra. The two continued their make out, and the feeling their soft lips had against each other was truly sensational. Olivia then palmed Casey's nipple and rubbed it gently, making it instantly erect which caused Casey to begin to softly moan. Casey bit her lip, and soon realized that she could not contain herself anymore and was now full on screaming. She was a little conscious of waking the neighbors, but this pleasure was just too intense to bear. When Casey moaned and screamed, it turned Olivia on even more. She loved it so much, and fed off of that energy which was certainly high and extremely palpable at this point.

As Olivia continued to caress Casey's breasts, she stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes, and rubbed her all over that gorgeous body. She reached behind and unzipped Casey's skirt, and then took off her pantyhose. "You're amazing," Casey mumbled as Olivia continued to touch and feel all over her body.

Olivia gently tossed Casey onto the bed, and slipped her panties off. She briefly straddled her and continued to kiss her while feeling her beautifully hard nipples. She stopped for a quick second to steal a gaze into her beautiful eyes, and then went to work, sliding her index finger inside Casey's wonderfully manicured pussy. Casey screamed, and didn't want this to stop, and Olivia continued to give Casey what she wanted. Olivia's hand continued to move, and she slid a second finger inside of Casey. Casey was beginning to get a little wet, as was Olivia, and they both loved that. Olivia dipped her index finger even more inside of Casey, and she continued to plunge it downward. Casey continued to scream, and it was truly amazing what was happening.

As Olivia kicked things up a notch, Casey got wetter and wetter. Olivia's fingers were working their magic, and whenever she went deeper, Casey got wetter. She rubbed the top of Casey's lit, and slid across the shaft and swelling she found there. She teased and touched, causing Casey to continuously scream over and over and over again.

"Fuck! Liv, Oh My god!" Casey groaned. She couldn't believe the pleasure and passion she was feeling. Well, she actually could, but this was pretty intense for 7:30 in the morning.

"Cum for me then," Olivia whispered. "You know you want to."

Casey clenched her fists in passion, and felt all of the tension building up while Olivia rubbed her clit with her other hand. Casey felt the slow build up that happened just before she knew she was going to release. Olivia gave one final thrust with her fingers, causing Casey to splatter all over her bed. A split second later, Olivia also came.

"Wow," Casey said. "Man, morning sex? Who knew it could be so awesome?"

"It's because _you're_ so awesome," Olivia whispered. The two of them looked at the clock and realized it was almost 8, so they had to get moving. Olivia did as she said she would, and put on one of the professor's blazers that Casey got for her in the Hamptons. She complemented that with a pair of brown slacks and a very nice burgundy blouse.

"Well don't you look like a sexy professor," Casey purred. "I may get you a pair of glasses to complete that ensemble. Man Olivia, you look hot."

Olivia knew exactly where Casey's mind was going, but they really couldn't go for round two. They probably shouldn't have gone for round one, but that was just too good to pass up.

"Stop it Case! We really have to go! Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, actually, the subway will be faster, and if you drop me off, you'll be late, so I'll just catch you later."

They exchanged a goodbye kiss as they made it downstairs. Casey was right. On the subway, she was at her office in about 20 minutes, getting there at about 8:35, with no one suspecting a thing. Olivia rolled into the squad room around the same time, which certainly was quite a change of pace considering what she had been up to over the weekend.


	34. Chapter 34

"How are you detective?" Rollins asked. Though Olivia looked fine, she was overly conscious of having sex hair, or maybe having something unexpected stuck to her. After all, she did get dressed very quickly, and didn't check for anything like that.

"I'm great, thanks for asking Amanda."

"Wow, that's a really nice jacket you're wearing," Rollins said. "You look all professional…So many of the professors I had in college wore jackets like that."

Olivia smiled. Rollins still knew nothing, but she did appreciate how she picked up on the vibe she was going for.

"Why thank you, Amanda. That's very nice of you to say. And yes, that's the look I was going for."

"Is it new?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was, but don't ask me who gave it to me…"

Olivia realized she had slipped a little, but not majorly. Amanda suspected from minute one that Olivia had someone special in her life, but never would she suspect it was Casey.

"Oh I see detective," Amanda said. "No problem, trust me, your 'secret' whatever it may be is safe with me."

"Thanks, Amanda. I appreciate it. Like I said, if anyone comes up and asks me if I'm gay or not, I'll tell them, but I like keeping my relationship status private."

"No problem, Olivia," Amanda replied. "But whoever it is, she sure is lucky."

* * *

><p>Rollins was now onto Olivia more than ever. Olivia's slight slip up gave her some incentive, and she now was positive that Olivia had a girlfriend, but still was completely clueless as to who it was. She wondered why this meant something to her, but for some reason, she couldn't get the mystery out of her head. She wanted desperately to find out who it was, and she figured out how exactly she was going to go about doing so. She remembered the case at Nurse Bettie, and remembered that Olivia had frequented there. So, she figured she'd take a shot in the dark and go back there after work one day and see if Olivia had started to go back.<p>

As Rollins contemplated Olivia's next move, Olivia was still supremely confident that she had absolutely no idea who her flame was. She and Casey were in such amazing domestic bliss that nothing really mattered to the two of them, and honestly, if they did get caught, they would just own it. Nothing was going to ruin their happiness.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Babe?" Olivia yelled to Casey from the living room. The two were in fact headed back to Nurse Bettie for drinks and dinner, not knowing that Amanda may be on their tail. Casey was putting the final touches on getting ready, slightly reapplying her makeup and deciding what shoes to wear. She had been in this killer pair of stilettos all day and her feet were killing her, but she wanted to look hot for Olivia. She decided on a pair of skinny jeans and some smoking hot Loubotins with a peach blouse and a grey cardigan over it. She reapplied some pale pink lipstick and was ready to go.<p>

"OK, Liv, just give me one more quick second, then I'll be ready to go."

Olivia rolled her eyes, even though she knew Casey couldn't see her. "Always takes forever," she whispered. As she said that, Casey emerged from the bedroom, looking beautiful.

"Took you long enough," Olivia joked. Casey smiled back at her and gave her a playful pat on the rear.

"Well, we aren't all as naturally beautiful as you detective," Casey quipped back, giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

As they walked outside, the cold evening air hit them. The weather had certainly broken and winter was definitely upon them. The time they spent in the Hamptons seemed like ages ago, even though it had only been about six weeks since they were there.

They got on the subway and headed down to the bar. They thought about driving, but didn't feel like dealing with traffic and parking, so they just decided to do the subway down there. There was a stop right by Casey's apartment that was a straight shot down to where Nurse Bettie was. When they got there, Kate was gregarious as always and gave them a premium table and two margaritas on the house.

"This isn't half bad," Olivia said. Normally she was just a beer kind of gal, but Margaritas weren't that overly girly, and this one was extremely tasty so she had no problem sucking it down. Casey sipped hers and also marveled at how good it was. Even after all this time she still couldn't believe just how much like a guy Olivia was. She ate and drank like one, and didn't have time for anything frilly or dainty. The two of them continued to drink and then a very nice waitress who had waited on the two of them before approached the table. Her name was Joan, and she was maybe 24 or 25. She was very bubbly with an upbeat personality, and definitely easy on the eyes.

"Hey gals, are we eating and drinking or just drinking tonight?" She asked with her pen right by her pad.

"Definitely eating and drinking, Joan," Olivia responded. "I am starving."

"OK then, what can I get for you?"

"We'll have some wings, and some artichoke dip to start with," Casey said. "And I'll have the roast pork quesadillas with sour cream on the side."

"And for you, Olivia?" Joan asked as she scribbled down Casey's order.

"Man, I wanted Quesadillas," Olivia joked. She hated when the two of them ordered the same thing. This wasn't the end of the world as they could always share. "I'll have the shaved ribeye steak, medium rare." This was a very "Olivia" order. Meat always won out with her.

"I'll also have another margarita, and she'll have a Sixpoint Craft Ales Bengali Tiger, trust me babe, you'll like it."

Joan wrote all of this down and then headed to the back to put the order in. They were excited for the food to come as both of them were absolutely starving. After about five minutes, their appetizers came, and they snacked and nibbled and cutely fed each other. Casey chowed down on the buffalo wings in a very un-Casey like way, just not ladylike at all. This was one of the many things Olivia loved about Casey. Even though she was dainty and pretty feminine, she definitely had these kind of moments where she just didn't care and went head first with a full head of steam into a batch of wings.

* * *

><p>"OK, I'm really doing this," Amanda said to herself as she approached the door to Nurse Bettie. Olivia and Casey were already seated enjoying food and drink, but Amanda had no idea about that. As she walked in, she saw many female couples which she didn't mind, but could not see Olivia or anyone who looked like her. Olivia and Casey's table was fairly tucked away in sort of a back section of the restaurant area, so it was definitely possible for one to miss them.<p>

"Can I help you?" Kate asked Amanda, who definitely looked a little out of it. "Wait a minute, I remember you," she offered. "You're that cop that was working with Olivia in here a little while back. You in here checking up on her?"

A light then went off in Rollins' head. Olivia was definitely there, she just hadn't found her. She played it cool, and a little dumb, and Kate suspected nothing. "No, not here checking up on detective Benson, just wanted to relax and get a drink, it's been a long day."

"I hear that sister," Kate uttered. "And man, hearing you say 'detective Benson' like that kinda shakes me. I know she's a cop and all, but she's always just been plain old 'Olivia' to me in all the years I've known her."

"I can see that," Amanda responded. "But you mentioned her before…is _Olivia _here? I'd like to say hi to her."

"Oh she certainly is!" Kate conceded enthusiastically. "I'll show you over to her table and then I'll get you a nice good seat at the bar and I'll get you whatever you want. The first round is on me."

"That's very nice of you," Amanda replied. Just as she finished, Kate led her around to a side of the restaurant, and there was Olivia and Casey dining together. Their main courses were there and the two were absolutely chowing down, having a great time. Neither one of them noticed Amanda or Kate before Kate chimed in as only Kate does.

"Hey there! I think this gal knows you two," Kate voiced boisterously. Right then, both of them got a little uncomfortable as they thought they may be found out. But, Rollins really didn't see this as a date as she didn't put together that these two could possibly be together.

"Hi Amanda," Casey said as she wiped her mouth and extended her hand. "Sorry, I've been eating these messy, but awesome Quesadillas. I don't mean to get any sour cream or pork juice on you."

"Haha, no problem," Amanda responded, shaking Casey's hand. She saw Olivia and really just thought this was a friendly dinner. "Do you guys come here a lot?"

"Well, since that case, I've been trying to get back here more," Liv explained. "And it's nice, I've always loved it here, and Kate is one of my friends as you know. I took Casey here once, and she loved the margaritas and the food, so we try to get her a couple of times a week, after work."

"I gotcha," Rollins answered. "Counselor, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Casey tensed up a little as she thought Rollins had finally put the puzzle together. Even if she had, she was willing to own it as nothing could ever make her ashamed of her relationship with Olivia.

"Absolutely Amanda. Shoot."

"Well, do you find it weird being here, when you know…?"

Casey got legitimately confused by her question. "I'm sorry Amanda, I'm not sure what you mean."

Rollins realized that she hadn't explained herself well. She then tried to explain herself further, this time being way more blunt.

"Well, do you find it awkward in here being in here with a friend when you're not…well, like everyone else here?"

Olivia laughed at that question, but it validated that Rollins had no idea that the two of them were sleeping together. She also marveled at just how far heterosexism goes. People assume everyone is straight, and Rollins had no reason to think Casey was straight, but she also had no reason to think she was gay either.

"Well, how do you know I'm not like every other woman in here?" Casey said. "And, you're in here, and you're not 'like everyone else in here' to my knowledge. So do _you _feel weird in here?"

Amanda realized she had fucked up, but still didn't put together that Olivia and Casey were seeing each other. "I'm so sorry Casey, I just thought, well, you know what I thought. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend her," Olivia interjected. "But it goes to show what most people in the world think. A person can be eating dinner in a gay bar with her gay friend and someone will _still _ assume that they are straight. Unless you are really flamboyant or butch, everyone assumes you're straight. Hell, I bet you assumed that about me too, right?"

"I did," Amanda admitted. "I'm not one to play into stereotypes…well, maybe I am. But I have no problem at all with it."

"I know you don't," Olivia suggested. "But this is just who me and so many other people in this world are. We can't just turn it off."

"I know you can't," Rollins replied. "And honestly, I'm so happy for you, being able to live and be who you are so openly if you choose."

Just as she said that, Kate summoned Amanda to the bar and shook a martini glass. Rollins gave her goodbyes and sat down, and sipped it as she watched the Hawks game on TV.

"Wow, talk about clueless," Casey said. "You're right Liv, she has _no _idea. I mean, I would basically have to make out with you across the table to let her know you and I are together. I guess it pays off to be around people that are so oblivious."

"I know, right?" Olivia responded. "I mean, Casey, as you know, I am _so _gay. Like, super gay. The thought of men repulses me sexually, and I've been with what, two guys in the 14 years I've been with SVU, and those were a complete beard. Like, a joke of a beard, but still, no one on the squad has a clue. Hell, Elliot didn't even know until I told him, that's just a representation of how clueless people are."

"Should we invite her over?" Casey asked, knowing that they were going to have one more drink and then probably go home.

"Nah, let's just relax here for a second," Liv suggested. "I'm so full from that awesome steak, I just want to look into your eyes for a little and then snuggle up next to you when we get home."


End file.
